To Touch You
by drivenbyrevenge
Summary: They'd give anything to just Touch.Yugi knows a shadow watches over him and Yami knows that's all he is:A shadow,of something much greater.When you're stuck in the real world,how can you love someone who barely has an existence?Puzzleship.Yaoi.Shonen-ai.
1. Puzzling

To Touch You

Chapter 1: Puzzling.

**A/N: So, Umm, yeah hey, I'm drivenbyrevenge, call me driven, and this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic. *Nervous Laugh*. I'd been considering this for a while but only recently got around to writing, due to my computer dying, so I have to use my sister's laptop for this one. *Nods in Yoda Style thanks towards sister* So to anyone who reads my other fics *cough* doubtful *cough* the reason I'm yet to update is because I need my other computer to do so and I'm so sorry.**

**As for the settings: Think just before Yugi taught Joey to duel, in a happy land where nothing ever goes wrong, seriously though, you get the idea :D**

**Now, here's Maximillion Pegasus, to disclaim for me!**

**Pegasus: Greetings, I am Maximillion Pegasus. *is smug***

**Driven: They know who you are! Stop saying that and disclaim! *whacks over head with counterfeit millennium puzzle***

**Pegasus: *watching birds and stars flying around his head* Driven owns nothing.**

**Driven: Except?**

**Pegasus: *sighs* Except her millennium Puzzle…it's not even real.**

**Driven: *Hits over head with puzzle again, knocking him out* It works though!**

The camping trip had all been Tristan's idea…to get 'back to nature'. Where was Tristan now? Inside his tent. Asleep.

The air was warm outside. The moon was high and, young Yugi Mutou was sitting, back to the tents, staring into the few glowing embers left from the fire, shuffling his deck, over and over. He sighed and ran his fingers through his kinked golden fringe. Yugi rocked the Millennium Puzzle in one hand. He'd been thinking an awful lot lately, about himself. When he dueled…., it didn't take a master duelist to figure that out. What he didn't know was who he…for lack of a better word 'became'. Yugi, forever curious was desperate for answers, but had no idea what to do.

He put down the deck and focused his attention wholly on the puzzle, he ran a finger across its cool, golden surface and smiled. When he touched the puzzle it was as if his mind was cleared…like someone was helping him. A silent voice explaining things to him.

The air changed, became denser then settled again. For just a split second, Yugi could've sworn he saw the puzzle glow and felt it hum against his chest.

He shook his head. No. He picked the deck back up and kept shuffling, shaking nervously.

A few moments later, Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder, he tensed up and asked, "Joey?"

The duelist turned, it wasn't Joey.

He was thin, tall and toned. His hair was like a reflection of Yugi's except for three vertical golden streaks. His black singlet gripped around his chest and a blue cape hung around his shoulders. He was wearing blue pants which fused to boots, adding to his height. His mouth was in a half-smile, as if he was pleased with himself, and his amethyst eyes stared deep into Yugi's.

Yugi frowned and got up. He couldn't help but recognize the strange boy.

"Yugi Mutou!" Yugi greeted him and stuck his hand out.

The newcomer looked at the hand and snorted. As if, Yugi needed introducing, they were familiar, "Call me Yami."

Yugi struggled for something to say, "So, it's not your name?" He nervously wiped sweat from his forehead.

Yami kept his eyes to the ground, "Just call me Yami…"

Yugi looked up curiously and Yami continued, "You don't recognize me…do you?"

Yugi shook his head, "Uh-uh."

Yami sighed and straightened out his shirt, "How's the puzzle?"

Yugi stroked the pendent, it felt different somehow…empty almost, "Fine."

Wrapping his cape further around his shoulder, Yami whispered to himself, "Don't know who I am…"

"Who are you?" Yugi clenched his fists.

Yami frowned, "Relax, Yugi, breathe, focus your energies…feel better?"

Yugi nodded truthfully, it was like Yami knew him. He sat back down, facing the fire, Yami sat a few feet away.

"Yugi?" Yami stammered, "I need you to concentrate and look at me. Do you know who I am?"

Yugi looked at the tall, masculine teen. He could not deny that, yes, he DID recognize Yami, from where, he didn't know. It was like looking at a foggy memory, he spoke, "No, I don't know you."

Yami bit his lip.

"Yugi? You talkin' to someone out there?" The zip of Tristan's tent unzipped and Yugi turned, to see Tristan in a pair of blue pyjama shorts, eyes blurred.

"No-one!" Yugi laughed nervously. Tristan yawned and went back to the tent. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief and turned around again.

Yami was gone.

**A/N: Yeah, okay, that was it, the first chapter sorry about it being short, but that seems to be a habit for me, the first chapter's always short. Okay so thanks so much for reading and I'm sorry, if I've ruined your life. **

**Driven: *Is worshipping Ed Elric picture* **

**Pegasus: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic not an FMA fic… *facepalm***

**Driven: *turns around, on knees* Oopsy *Is worshipping Yugi picture***

**Pegasus: That's more like it!**

**I'd really love some reviews for this, as I'm new to the Yu-Gi-Oh category and I'd love to hear what you think, your opinion really means a lot to me, thanks.**


	2. I Heard a Voice

To Touch You

Chapter 2: I Heard a Voice

**A/N: Heyy ma fans! *chirping crickets* Anyway, heheheh…here it is the second chap of my so far failing fanfic… **

**Pegasus: *polishing millennium eye***

**Driven: It's TIME TO D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-DISCLAIM!**

**Pegasus: *sighs* Driven doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh *sips juice*.**

**Driven: *Hums Yu-Gi-Oh theme song***

**This is set about four days after the camping trip, Yugi's parents are on holidays for a while and Yugi's grandpa is looking after him…not that he needs looking after or anything ^^**

Yugi was sitting on his floor ignoring the sandwich on a plate a few meters away.

His deck was in his hand and he was trying a new technique Solomon had been telling him about. In order to get to know his deck, Yugi is to put his cards face down on the floor and, using only his intuition to decide which card is which.

With a sigh Yugi shuffled his deck up again and put down the first card.

He breathed in deeply. In…out…in…out and pause. He could hear another's breathing, he wasn't alone. He glanced around the room. Empty.

He furrowed his brow and hovered his hand above the card, trying to make some sort of a connection.

"Silent Swordsman?" He guessed and reluctantly turned the card over. Mystic Box.

He sighed and moved the card out of the way and put another down. This time he closed his eyes and tried to envision what was on the other side of the card, "Mirror Force…" He whispered. Yugi Motou turned the card around, Dark Illusion…wrong again…

He put another card down, this was getting tiresome. Just when the room was quite, when the birds outside where between cheeps, he heard a voice. Almost like an inner self helping him, _'Magical Hats, Yugi.' _

Yugi whispered, "Magical Hats." He flipped the card, sure enough, there it was, Magical Hats.

Just as he was enjoying his success he heard a strange noise…chewing? He turned around, the sandwhich was gone. He frowned and steadied his breathing. Yugi stood up and turned to face his door.

"I hate raspberry jam…" Yami, who was leaning on the door, took another bite of the sandwich.

"YOU AGAIN!" Yugi grinded his teeth together.

"Hey! YOU called ME," Yami shrugged and ate the last of the sandwich.

"Did not!" Yugi said in a hushed tone.

Just like last time, Yami couldn't help himself, "How's the puzzle?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, but stroked the puzzle, again it felt strange. He ignored this feeling and also ignored Yami as he went and sat on Yugi's desk.

Yugi whispered to himself, "I'm going back to the cards, next time I put my head up, I'll be the only one in the room…"

He placed a card in front of him, concentrated and was about to say, Kuriboh when he heard the words, "Dark Magician,"

He turned the card. Dark Magician. "How'd you do that?" He looked at Yami, who was sitting cross legged on the desk.

"I've always wanted to know…what it would be like…"

"What 'what' would be like?" Yugi was beginning to realize Yami wasn't just an illusion.

"Your skin…" Yami whispered.

Yami got up and took a step closer. Yugi stood and looked at him…he looked…weird…his skin was like…it was like when you looked into a pond and saw your reflection. It was as if it was without edges, like it just blurred to its surroundings.

Yugi inhaled shakily and suddenly felt very exposed.

"I'm like…the essence of that puzzle…like its heart…" Yami explained out of no-where.

"You're…like…the other me…aren't you?"

"No, not exactly." Yami shook his head.

Yugi frowned, "But…"

"I'm like…your most trusted friend…I'm the person, that you confide in, even though you don't know it…from the moment you completed that puzzle, I knew we had a bond…I'm a piece of the Millennium Puzzle, and I'm also a piece of you, Yugi Mutou."

Yugi closed his eyes and reached out his hand, to touch Yami. He unbent his elbow and put his arm completely straight. The young duelist unfurled his fingers and flexed them out towards the air, slowly moving forward. Just as he swept his hand ascross the air, he opened his eyes. His room was empty.

"Damn you Yami…" He growled.

Yugi picked up his deck and placed it on the table.

He opened his desk drawer and rooted through it until he'd found the mobile phone he'd put in there a few months ago. He dialed the number and listened to it ring.

"Ello?" A voice said at the other end.

"Joey…can you come over? We need to…talk."

**A/N:**

**Driven: *Tying Pegasus to a chair***

**Pegasus: I could kill you sooo easily.**

**Driven: Then I'd fire you.**

**Pegasus: YOU'D BE DEAD!**

**Driven: Exactly. *nods***

**Pegasus: *rolls eyes***

**Once again, it'd appear I've written a strangely short chapter…I promise I'll try my best with the next one : )**

**Review and you get a free dueling glove and two counterfeit star chips :D**


	3. Cry My Tears

To Touch You

Chapter 3: Cry My Tears

**A/N: Thanks for reading, guys :D**

**Driven: *puts down card* Your move.**

**Pegasus: Hmmm….. *looks at his cards***

**Driven: *waving hand over his face* I said, have you got any fives?**

**Pegasus: Go Fish.**

**Driven: *Picks up card* Damn it!**

**Pegasus: Mwhahahahahahahahahaha…**

Yugi had soon rang Joey back, deciding for it'd be better if HE went to Joey's house…it'd be less likely for weird things to happen

xxxxxx

Joey leaned back on the couch and kicked his shoes off, "So what was it you wanted to talk about, Yuge?"

"Uh…it's nothing…" Yugi shifted on the couch nervously.

"Didn't sound like nothin' on the phone…" Joey reached into the bowl of chip and shoved a handful in his mouth.

"It's my puzzle."

"What's up?" Joey said through the mouthful of chips.

"You know how, well…it's more than a puzzle it's like a spiritual urn…no, it's like…an encasement…"

"Huh?" Joey frowned, "What ARE you talkin' about?"

"It…holds…something…something weird…"

"I don't see what you're gettin' at," Joey yawned.

"Okay. I'll show you." Yugi closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over the puzzle. _Yami, Yami, Yami…_ he thought that name over and over. He focused on the way Yami looked, the way his voice sounded…

Joey looked around the room nervously. What the hell was Yugi doing?

Yugi clutched the puzzle, still thinking of Yami…a few moments later he opened his eyes. Joey was sitting on the couch, a bored look on his face, but then again that was just typical Joey… He spun around, searching the room, but Yami was no-where to be seen.

"Yami? Where are you?" Yugi looked down at the puzzle.

"Who the heck is Yami?" Joey snorted.

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! DON'T PRETEND YOU CAN'T!" Yugi screamed.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you dare make a fool outta me, Yami!" Yugi was getting angry.

Joey stood up and put his hands on his shorter friend's shoulders, "Yugi, have you been feelin' okay lately? You look kinda sick You know, I'm pretty sure that stuff like really bad fever can give delusions so yeah maybe that's the problem…"

"You think, I'm lying?" Yuggi laughed.

"No, what the hell? I don't even think you're crazy, the only possibility is that you've contracted somethin'…I dunno…"

"My best friend…doesn't believe me…" Yugi frowned.

"Aw, c'mon, Yugi, I'd believe you if it made sense. Here, sit down, explain."

Yugi sat back down and took a deep breath, "You remember the camping trip a few days back?"

"Yup."

"I was sitting outside, while you were all asleep. I was holding the Millennium Puzzle, thinking a lot about it, next thing I know this guy with spiked hair and this…determined face, was just standing there…next thing he was gone. Just today, I was looking at my deck and there he was again. In my room. Eating my sandwich. His said his name was Yami…he's a product of my Millennium Puzzle."

"Product…of your Millennium Puzzle…" Joey repeated slowly, "Riiigghhtt."

"Not funny, Joey," Yugi shook his head and got up.

Joey stood up and opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't think of what to say.

Joey stood there, mouth agape, and watched his friend walk out the door.

"Yugi!" Joey yelled out, but no answer came.

Yugi bit onto his lip and ran home, one hand on his puzzle. Just as the cliché always goes, it started to rain.

"Argh, damn it!" Yugi pulled off his jacket and stuck it over his head. The rain wasn't getting any lighter. He looked around desperately, and opted to take a short cut through another street. He took a left turn and ended up in a practically sealed up alley way, along one side was the greasy brick wall of an abandoned building, there were window frames dotted along the wall, across the other side was a low brick wall, about 1 meter high, because of this, Yugi was still getting soaked.

He rolled his eyes and sighed but kept on running. The wind came up, whipping coldly across his back and the rain just kept pouring.

"Don't believe this!" Yugi wrapped the jacket tighter around his shoulders, immediately regretting it when the rain poured all over his hair.

It was getting late…almost 6 o'clock, his grandpa would be wondering where he was, by now.

It was getting darker…Yugi was a brave kid, but something about darkness just sort of freaked him out a bit.

The rain was beginning to go through his jacket, he was getting soaked.

"Your hair looks good like that…" A familiar voice smiled.

Yugi looked around, sure enough there he was. Yami was sitting in a window frame in the building, leaning on one side, right leg propped up on the other side, left leg dangling down.

"You!" Yugi stared up at him.

"It looks good wet," Yami nodded down at Yugi's dripping hair.

Yugi ran his hands through his hair, trying desperately to dry it.

"Why didn't you come out before?" Yugi asked angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yami said honestly.

"Don't mess me around, Yami!"

"Yugi, calm down, I really don't know what you mean."

"So, when you're in there," He nodded at the puzzle, "You can't hear me?"

"That's an interesting question…I can't hear you…I can sense you, I become you in a duel: when you're to confused to even now what cards are in front of you, when you winning depends on something, I'm a part of you…sort of. In proper answer to the question, no I can't hear you…and in truth, that night at the camp fire, was the first time I'd had my own…form…"

"That makes no sense," Yugi blinked the rain drips from his eyes and put the coat over his head.

"I'm just as confused as you…but I'm glad all the same, I can feel you, in a way when I take over you…but I can't exactly touch you…" He was staring right at Yugi, who swore he could feel Yami's eyes on his soul.

"I gotta go…" Yugi turned and kept walking, still shivering from the rain.

Yami jumped down and walked behind him.

"Oh good, my freaky twin is following me like a stray dog…" Yugi sneered.

"Yugi Mutou, stop being someone you're not. I know you better than anyone, and you're not the brat you're acting like."

"I'm still not even sure you're real!" Yugi didn't look at him, he just kept walking.

"I'm real, barely though." Yami stopped walking.

Yugi turned and saw Yami standing there, just letting the rain fall down over him.

"You know what I love most about the rain?" Yami pursed his lips, "No-one can tell when you're crying…"

Yugi was confused, he took a step towards Yami. Yami reached his hand out to touch Yugi's, just as they were about to touch, Yami pulled his hand back.

Yugi turned and kept walking, vaguely aware of the soft footsteps, breaking up the puddles, just behind him.

**A/N: Hehehehe…that didn't really amount to much, but I liked it :D**

**Pegasus: This story of yours is getting stranger…**

**Driven: Shhh pretty, Peggy. *pulls hair brush through Pegasus' hair*.**

**Pegasus: *WTF expression***

**Driven: Yes…we're going to turn you into a beautiful princess.**

**Pegasus: -_- How DID I get here again?**


	4. Touch Me

To Touch You

Chapter 4: Touch Me 

**A/N: Pegasus: *Is dressed as pretty princess* I'm not disclaiming!**

**Driven: Hmm…perhaps you'll be happier to do so if I ask you while I'm holding this carving knife! *Picks up carving knife***

**Pegasus: -_-**

**Driven: Disclaim? *Strokes knife***

**Pegasus: Driven owns nothing!**

**Driven: That's what I thought.**

**NOTE: In this chapter, when Yugi is sitting on his bed, he is sitting on the side, not the end. (Just if you have any trouble with visioning).**

The rain was still pouring over them and Yugi heard the phone in his pocket ring.

"Hey?" Yugi stopped walking, as did the person behind him.

"Yugi!" It was his grandpa, "I just needed to tell you, I won't be home until late…probably around ten or eleven, I'm held up at the game shop."

"Why?" Yugi realized that his grandpa probably thought he was at home.

"A whole new stock came in, three weeks late mind you, but it's the holidays so I've got to get the shelves stocked," His Grandpa explained.

"Oh…do you need help?" Yugi raised his voice above the rain.

"No, of course not, you just do your own thing, Yugi…hmm I should get going now…goodbye, Yugi."

"Uh…bye Grandpa," Yugi put the phone back in his pocket and kept walking. Not long after, Yami was walking beside him.

"So…" Yami began, "Does this mean we can hang out more?" He laughed nervously.

Yugi looked at Yami. Yami's black shirt was soaked and clinging around his chest, his face was covered with rain and Yugi could see little bits of steam coming from his mouth each time he exhaled.

Yugi smiled, just a little, "Heh…maybe…"

Yami gave him a somewhat meaningful look and Yugi accidently giggled.

They kept walking.

After another fifteen minutes they were home. Yugi walked to his room. Without remembering Yami was there, Yugi fell onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Yami sat on Yugi's desk again and smiled, "Hmm…"

Yugi rolled his eyes a little, "What do you want?" He wasn't angry though.

"You…" Yami whispered to himself.

"Huh?" Yugi propped himself up on his elbow, he hadn't heard what Yami'd said.

"Nothing…" Yami sighed.

"I can't believe this…it's surreal…" Yugi let himself smile.

Yami got of the desk and sat on the end of Yugi's bed. He was so close to Yugi…close enough to smell him…and he smelt good.

"Surreal?" Yami toyed with the word.

"Are you human?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Of course…I'm just like, the main ingredient to a human…the spirit…"

"But you have a body…" Yugi said.

"I'm still trying to work that out…but the way I figure it, all that matters is that I'm here…and I'm not you, I told you I'd always wanted to touch you…" He paused, "Yugi…"

"I've always wanted to know you…to see you…" Yugi looked at Yami.

"I can't believe this…all this time, I could barely even think for myself…but when I did, it was about you…" Yami's gaze didn't falter as he kept his eyes on Yugi.

Yugi blushed and felt himself smile.

Yami smirked, "You look good with that stupid smile on your face, Yugi Mutou."

Yugi opened his mouth slightly and looked up at Yami.

Yami shivered and took off his blue cape; he stood near the window and squeezed the water out of the cape over the windowsill.

With Yami standing the other way, it was a perfect opportunity for Yugi to look at him as much as he wanted. His arms were so beautifully toned…and that t-shirt, which was still wet, was hugging right around his waist.

Yami finished drying the cape and turned around, Yugi was blushing again.

Yami sat back on the bed and Yugi stopped laying down and sat up to face him.

"Yugi…I want to do something…but I'm not sure I can…"

"I know…" Yugi nodded.

With that the two of them stretched out their arms. Yugi let out a shaky breath as he watched Yami close the distance between them. Yugi bit his lip nervously as his fingers slipped over Yami's slowly. Yami breathed heavily as their skin collided.

Yugi let his hand linger on Yami's just for a few seconds. Yami's skin was like the surface of the ocean. Not wet but it was almost as if Yugi could feel his own fingers sliding just under the surface of Yami's, it was sort of cool and when he touched it Yugi felt as if he'd disturbed something tranquil.

Almost as quickly as they'd touched the both of them pulled their arms back to their bodies.

"Woah…" Yugi smiled and gasped.

"It wasn't like I expected…" Yami thought aloud.

"Huh?" Yugi asked.

Yami kept speaking, "It was so much…better…like touching grace…"

Yugi didn't say a thing, he didn't need to. There was still so much he didn't understand…but to him, at the moment that didn't even matter…what mattered was that he knew there was more to Yami than he thought…he was very, very real.

Yami was sure of himself, a headstrong and confident boy…it was embarrassing for him to admit he didn't want to be chained to a puzzle. The only thing he wanted to be chained to was Yugi, and he was just not the way he wanted to be…he was internally chained to him, through the brilliant magic of the millennium puzzle…but he longed for something more…to exist in the real world, just like this moment, forever.

Yugi's eyes were glowing, he looked straight at Yami, "I said, I'd always wanted to know you…I suppose now…I do know you."

"Mmmhmm," Yami nodded.

It was silent and almost awkward for a few moments, until Yugi let out a laugh, resulting in Yami laughing along with him. The two of them flopped back on to the bed, still laughing about some untold joke.

**A/N: Awww that was cute *blush***

**Pegasus: *pulls pink bow from hair***

**Driven: Awww you're no fun.**

**Pegasus: Shut up, insignificant fangirl.**

**Driven: *le shock face* HMPH! Well I never! *hugs Cardboard Cutout of Yugi* Don't worry, Yugi, I know you love me.**

**Pegasus: *Taking off tiara* This is so stupid…**

**Okay so I just want to say that I won't be able to update for a few days (unless I update again tonight) So If, I don't manage to, it's because my sister has stripped me of her laptop *cries*. Then I won't be able to update 'till I get my computer back/get a new one. When I DO get it, I'll have to update my other fics first (My Sweeney Todd, Pokemon and Alice in Wonderland fics) Because my readers have been waiting a while for that. So in advance, sorry for the wait.**

**Please review :)**


	5. Not Again

To Touch You

Chapter 5: Not Again

**A/N: Okay, so I've had enough time to update again today, this should keep you guys happy for a little while.**

***The room's empty except for Pegasus*.**

**Peggy: *glances around* Mwhahahahahahahaha Mwha Bahahahaha**

**Driven :*walks in* What are you doing?**

**Peggy: Tahahahahahaha Fuefufufufufufufufu**

**Driven: *rolls eyes* Oh of course, practicing your evil laugh…**

Yugi opened his eyes, they flicked over the clock on the wall 8:30 pm. He must've fallen asleep. Suddenly remembering what'd happened Yugi jumped up and looked around. No Yami. He touched the puzzle and smiled slightly.

He laid back down and asked himself and asked Yami a question, even though he couldn't hear, "How…can I see you again…if you keep disappearing? Why DO you keep disappearing? Who are you? I've just been so confused lately…I feel as if I like you more than I should…but you're right…I DO feel a connection to you…" Yugi sighed.

"I feel a connection to you too, Yugi." Yami opened the door and walked in carrying a bag of chips.

"How'd you hear if you were in the puzzle?" Yugi got up and switched to defense mode (not in the duel monsters way).

"I wasn't IN the puzzle, hence the fact that I'm holding food. I left when you laughed yourself to sleep, felt kinda weird watching you sleep." Yami opened the chips. Barbeque. He put on in his mouth.

Yugi blushed. _Had Yami heard everything I said?_

"Most of it," Yami smiled at him.

"Did you just…" Yugi froze for a moment, "Read my mind?"

"Certainly did," Yami sat on the desk, it seemed he was getting rather fond of that particular piece of furniture.

"Can you always do that?" Yugi was amazed.

"Hah, no, I can't, I guess it's an off and on thing."

"Mmhmm. How long have you been out of the…puzzle, today?" Yugi asked.

Yami thought for a moment, "I sensed you needed me…I think just when you turned to the alley way, I've been out ever since."

Yugi opened his mouth, "Ah, that's over two hours…"

Yami nodded, "Best time yet, it's been worth the struggle."

"Struggle?" Yugi frowned.

"It's a struggle, Yugi Mutou. I struggle for me to keep myself in this form, without fading back to a spirit in a puzzle. Every second I spend here…with you…brings me closer to going back to the puzzle…and when I do go back…I don't know how long it'll be before I can come out again…" Yami's voice darkened.

Yugi looked to his feet, "So, you can come out on your own?"

Yami nodded, "I become you when you're in need or in trouble, but I control when I leave the puzzle with my own tangible form…but…it takes strength," He put another chip in his mouth.

Yugi sat watching Yami eat, "Why do you eat food? It's not like you need it."

"So? I can still enjoy the finer passions in life like food!" Yami laughed a little.

"Give me one of those!" Yugi chuckled and reached for a chip. He put it in his mouth.

"Your cupboards full off them. Who does your grocery shopping, Yugi?" Yami laughed again.

"Usually me, when I'm hungry."

"What about your parents?" Yami asked.

"You know already, you know everything about me…" Yugi frowned.

"Tell me anyway…it's different when I actually HEAR you."

Yugi nodded, "Grandpa looks after me most of the time…Dad's away…and at the moment Mum's on holidays…she might even be moving house soon …won't tell me why…"

"Huh? You're going to be leaving?" Yami asked.

"Of course not…I've lived with Grandpa most of my life, it stays that way, he's the reason…the reason I've got you…"

"You'll have me no matter where you are Yugi," Yami stared at the chip in his hand.

"Mm," Yugi nodded.

Yugi asked another question, "Can other people see you?"

"I've never shown myself to anyone but you…but I suppose so…"

"Joey, Tristan and Tea are gonna freak, when they see you…" Yugi laughed.

"See me?" Yami got nervous suddenly.

"They'd never believe you were real…that you were a spirit…I can still barely believe it…it's like something out of a book…"

"Pretty awesome book," Yami looked at Yugi.

Yugi nodded and smiled at him. For a few seconds their eyes stayed interlocked. Before they both looked away.

Yami stood up and grabbed his, now dry, cloak, which he fixed around himself.

"How much longer do you think you can stay out?" Yugi asked seriously.

"I don't know, Yugi, but I'll tell you truthfully…I feel strange…" He sat down.

Yugi noticed something about him…his skin was flickering, ever so slowly just around the edges.

"You'll come back soon…Right?" Yugi smiled.

Yami laid down on the bed, "As soon as I can," He smiled and slipped his hands behind his neck, elbows to the side.

Yugi nodded and said, "Today's been good…"

"More than good," Yami smiled.

Yugi closed his eyes for a few moments. When he felt his puzzle hum he opened them. Yami was gone. Yugi looked down at his puzzle and let out a little giggle.

**A/N: Okay I feel like this really tied up some loose ends so I'm glad I've got that sorted.**

**Pegasus: *stands up***

**Driven: SIT DOWN! It's your move!**

**Pegasus: *Glares* I hate go fish!**

**Driven: Fine, whattayou wanna play?**

**Pegasus: *smug* Snap!**

**Driven: *puts down 5***

**Pegasus: *puts down Jack***

**Driven: *Puts down Jack***

**Pegasus: :-0**

**Driven: *slaps down hand* OH SNAP!**

**Pegasus: I'm sick of this game…let's play something else…**

**Driven: *scoops up all cards* I got one, just for you! *Throws cards in the air* 52 Pickup! Enjoy *smug face***

**Okay, this time I REALLY won't be updating, for a week or more (unless I get my sister's laptop back).**

**Next Time on To Touch You: Will Yami be able to stop random disappearing? What will Yugi's friends think about Yami when they meet him? Will Yugi stop his random laughing? Lastly, Will YOU give me a review? (down there, click the button…dooo iiiitttt)**

**:) Thankyou so much for reading. **


	6. Ouch

To Touch You

Chapter 6: Ouch

**A/N: Okay, I got off school, early today so I'm stealin' my sister's laptop before she gets home ;) Yep, I'll risk it all for Yami and Yugi  
–heartheartlovelove—**

**Peggy: Driven owns…**

**Driven: WAIT!**

**Peggy: -glares-**

**Driven: I didn't ask yet….**

**Peggy: -sighs-**

**Driven: Disclaim?**

**Peggy: Driven owns nothing -_-**

Yugi looked up, spiked hair, violet eyes, small nose, good complexion.

Yugi leaned forward and wiped a smudge of the mirror in front of him. He stretched his arms up and yawned. Yugi walked over to the shower and turned on the taps, adjusting them carefully. He pulled off his pyjamas, carefully placing his puzzle on the bench. Yugi stepped under the shower. He felt the water flow through his hair, then dripping down his back. He stood there a few moments, letting the steamy water beat softly on his body. He tilted his head up and the water rushed over his face and trickled right down his neck.

Yugi blinked his big, purple eyes and breathed out heavily. He turned to the taps and turned them off again. He stepped from the shower and pulled a blue towel from the rack. He dried himself and put the towel around his waist. Yugi picked up his puzzle and put it over his head. The coolish surface of it pressed against his torso swaying a little as he moved.

He walked out to the hallway, stopping to wave a 'good-morning', to his Gramps who was going off to get to work already. Yugi went into his room and put on his clothes, he was just buckling his jacket collar when he looked down on the ground. Yami's empty chip packet was still there…he smiled and looked over at the puzzle.

"Where are you…?" Yugi sighed and sat on his bed. He leaned down and tied up his shoelaces.

He continued speaking to himself, "I'm so confused…everything lately…it's so strange…I have a friend inside a puzzle for God's sake!...What I wanna know is where you go when you're not here…still, the last few days have been amazing though."

He run the towel over his hair, messing it up, so that the spikes were undefined and untidy. He walked back to the bathroom and picked up his comb, he quickly fixed his hair, then picked up the gel. Yugi Mutou didn't need the hair gel, it seemed his hair stood up by itself, but the gel did help to put it in its place.

He smoothed the gel over the black and magenta spikes of hair, then carefully styled his gold fringe. He looked in the mirror, and smiled.

He had just made it back to his room when his phone started ringing. Boy he'd been popular lately.

Yugi picked up the phone, "Hey?"

"Yo, Yugi, It's Joey," Joey said on the other end.

"And Tristan!" Tristan leaned over and put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Hi, Yugi!" That was Tea.

"What are you guys, all doing without me?" Yugi joked.

"That's exactly why we're calling, Yugi. What are you doin'?" Joey asked him.

Yugi replied, "Just woke up a little while ago, Gramps is working, so I've got nothing to do."

"Why isn't Yami there?" Joey stifled a chuckle.

"Shut up, Joey," Yugi said, a little too seriously.

"Aw, Yugi, c'mon I thought we were cool," Joey took the phone off loudspeaker.

"I guess…" Yugi said.

"So, you get your butt to the park, yeah?" Joey laughed.

"The park? We never go to the park anymore! We haven't been since…well…ages!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Well don't you think it's time we went again?" Tea replied.

"Heh…sure…" Yugi smiled.

"Great, get here now!" Joey hung up the phone.

Yugi put his mobile in his pocket and shook his head, amused.

Yugi was even more worried, lately about hurting his puzzle, than he'd ever been, so he opted to leave it at home, just in case. Yugi took it off and placed it on his pillow, carefully.

He gave it a nod and rushed outside, where his black bike with bright yellow hand grips and spokes was leaning. He jumped on it and rode off, his mind still on the puzzle back in his room.

After a little while he reached the park and saw his friends. Yugi dumped his bike under a tree and ran over to them. Tristan was sprawled on the ground, catching sultanas in his mouth, which we're being thrown by Tea from where she was leaning back on a bench.

Yugi looked around for Joey, he couldn't see him….he looked up, of course, typical Joey, there he was dangling upside down from the monkey bars.

"As you can see Yugi, Joey is still amused by children's play sets," Tristan caught another sultana.

Yugi laughed and Joey mumbled something rude under his breath.

Yugi jumped up and gripped onto the monkey bars, he hated being so short, he took a breath and pulled himself up, so he was sitting next to where Joey was…well…hanging.

"So, what's the plan, guys?" Yugi leaned back a little.

"Plan? The only plan is no plan with these guys." Tea laughed and threw another sultana into Tristan's mouth.

"So where not doing anything?" Yugi laughed.

"Nothin' at all," Joey nodded as best he could, with all the blood rushing to his head.

"And to think, I was going to spend my day…" He trailed off, not wanting to continue.

Joey sighed, "Lemme guess, you wanted to hang with Yami?"

"Who's Yami?" Tristan missed another sultana.

"Yugi's invisible friend," Joey laughed.

"He's real…you guys should meet him…" Yugi said softly.

"Whatever, Yugi…hey, is that your bike?" Joey changed the subject not wanting to upset Yugi.

"Yeah…" Yugi nodded.

"Awesome!" Joey jumped down and ran over to it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Yugi chased him, making it there faster and sitting on the bike.

"Great, we'll double!" Joey pushed Yugi off the seat and sat down, Yugi almost fell back but tipped forward at the last minute. Joey continued laughing, "Get on my back!"

"No way Joey, I don't trust you!" Yugi laughed aswell.

"Aw, live a litte, c'mon!" Tristan shouted from the grass.

Yugi sighed and got on Joey's back, barely getting a grip on his shoulders before the bike sped off.

Yugi screamed as the bike sped down a grassy slope, which luckily wasn't too steep.

"AAAAAHHH! JOEY I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" Yugi half cried half laughed as he watched blurry trees zip past.

"Just hold on," Joey replied, as calm as ever.

CRASH

Yugi closed his eyes as the front wheel struck a pinecone. The whole bike flipped over, sending them careering over the handlebars.

Joey landed on the grass, Yugi, somehow landed in a low tree branch.

Tea and Tristan, who'd been watching, rushed down the hill, trying not to laugh.

"Joey, ya moron!" Tristan laughed as Joey pulled himself up, dusting grass stains from the knees of his pants.

Yugi groaned and slipped off the tree branch to the ground, landing on his back.

"Ouch…" Yugi bit his lip and sat up.

His left leg was a little sore, there were gashes bleeding on his right arm and his head was pounding. Tea ran over, laughing and helped him up.

"You okay, Yugi?" She asked, "Oh that was funny…"

"Okay…yeah, I'm just peachy…" Yugi winced.

"MY PRINCESS!" Joey joked, picking Yugi up and rushing off.

"Argh! Joey!" Yugi laughed, ignoring the throbbing pain, "I'm a boy!"

"Quick, before the dragon gets us!" Joey looked back at Tristan, who was giving him a weird look.

"Joey! We're not five!" Yugi smiled.

Joey was almost crying with laughter, "The wise swamp woman will help us!" He ran up to Tea.

"Swamp woman?" She shook her head.

"Please!" Yugi joined in, "I, Princess Yugi-Lee, shall surely die unless you save us from the dragon!"

"Uh yeah sure, go to my...uh…house…" Tea rolled her eyes and walked back to get the bike.

"It seems, the swamp woman wishes for us to go to her moss shack! On ward!" Joey rushed up the hill, still holding Yugi.

Tristaan and Tea were still on the hill, getting the bike and Joey gently tossed Yugi onto the grass.

"Safe at last!" Yugi joked.

Joey sat down next to him, his face turned serious, "You're a great friend, Yugi…really."

Yugi smiled, "So are you, Joey."

Joey continued, "I'm really sorry, bout lately…"

Yugi nodded, he knew Joey wasn't just talking about stacking the bike.

Tea and Tristan put the bike next to Yugi and went over to the monkey bars, leaving Joey and Yugi under the tree.

"Having you…really means a lot, Yugi…you're really important to me…" Joey looked down at Yugi through messy blonde hair.

"Uh…yeah…" Yugi smiled, nervously.

"I mean it Yugi…I dunno, just…I'm happy that I've got you…" Joey smirked a little.

"Thanks…" Yugi nodded and looked down at his bleeding arm, it was hurting, badly.

They sat there in silence for half an hour before Yugi shook himself up.

He got up and looked down at Joey, "I should go home, Joey, I gotta get a bandage on this…" He nodded down at his arm and grimaced.

"Ah…alright, Yugi, C'mon, I'll take your bike for you."

Joey picked up the bike as Yugi said good-bye to the Tristan and Tea.

Somehow Joey convinced Yugi to sit on the handlebars of the bike, insisting he'd be careful.

Yugi sighed and climbed onto the bars as Joey rode the bike down the street, slowly this time.

Joey reluctantly said good-bye to Yugi when they reached his house.

"See ya later, Joey!" Yugi wheeled his bike to the side of the house.

"Uh…yeah, bye Yugi, I might see you another day…" Joey turned around and walked off.

Yugi walked inside, suddenly feeling the full extent of pain from his arm, "Argh…damn…" He frowned.

Through all the pain, Yugi still couldn't help but laugh a little, despite it all, today had been great…he had some awesome friends.

He walked to his room and opened his door, it took him a moment to notice a certain person sitting on his desk.

"You weren't here, it took me all my strength, because I wanted to see you so badly…but you weren't here…"

**A/N: Yay! XD I liked that. Poor Yugi DX I just wanna kiss his arm better for him! Anyways, review and tell me what you liked :D**


	7. Envy Is The Most Beautiful Sin

To Touch You

Chapter 7: Envy is the Most Beautiful Sin

**A/N: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I just watched Leather Pants~! On youtube, oh funnyyy.**

**Peggy: Why am I still here?**

**Driven: Because I have a dark magician card! *strokes card***

**Peggy: -_- Practically everyone has that stupid card!**

**Driven: IT'S MINE!**

**Peggy: Do you even play Duel Monsters?**

**Driven: Duel what?**

"Yami!" Yugi frowned, "I'm…sorry, I just…I didn't…"

"Shh!" Yami cut him off and looked at Yugi's arm, he hovered his hand awkwardly over it, frowning.

"Joey, stacked my bike…with me on it…" Yugi laughed a little.

"That Joey guy sounds like an idiot," Yami smiled and looked up at Yugi.

Their eyes stayed locked for a minute or so before Yami continued, "Come one, we need to treat that…it's bad…"

Yami walked out to the bathroom and bent down, opening the cabinet.

"You know where things are?" Yugi asked.

"Of course I do, I spend a lot of time being you, Yugi, I see your memories, needless to say, I know where your first-aid kit is."

Yami pulled out the fist-aid kit and nodded for Yugi to sit on the bench. Yugi sat up on the bench, looking curiously at Yami.

Yami pulled out some anti-infection cream and a bandage.

"Are you gonna?" Yugi nodded down at the cream and bandage and then to his arm.

"Of course," Yami nodded, "You're hurt.

Yugi bit his lip softly and smiled.

Yami grabbed a cloth and put water on it, he gently wiped all the blood from Yugi's arm, revealing deep fleshy cuts, about five or so.

"Ah…ouch…" Yugi winced.

"How'd you manage this on a bike?" Yami washed out the cloth and kept wiping the blood off Yugi.

"I landed in a small tree…with thorns…" Yugi sighed.

"Oh…of course…" Yami smirked.

"Ow," Yugi frowned as Yami got rid of the last off the blood.

"This'll probably sting…" Yami undid the lid on the cream and carefully rubbed it over Yugi's arm.

"Argh! God Damn it!" Yugi screamed in pain. Yes, the cream stung.

Yami hesitated, he wasn't sure how to deal with this, he put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, "It's okay, Yugi, you're okay…uh…just relax…" He looked at Yugi.

Yugi gazed down at him, his arm was still stinging but it felt a little better.

"Yami…I…" Yugi stammered and leaned down, towards Yami , a little.

Yami was speechless, but he tilted his head up, still looking at Yugi.

Suddenly, the two of them looked away nervously. (Haha, you thought they were gonna kiss :P)

"Um…here give me your arm…" Yami closed the cream and picked up the bandage.

"Yeah…okay…" Yugi held his arm up.

Yami slowly wrapped the white bandage up Yugi's arm and put a clip in it.

"There, feel better?" Yami asked.

"Not really, but thank-you," Yugi laughed and jumped off the bench.

"So, what happened today?" Yami asked as the two of them walked out to the lounge room.

Yugi sat on the black couch and leaned back a little, Yami climbed onto the back of the couch and sat up there.

"Today? Hah. Well, Joey got me to double with him on my bike and I landed in a tree…"

"What else?" Yami smiled.

Yugi looked up at Yami, "Umm…oh yeah, Joey decided to call me 'princess' and ran around, carrying me…that was pretty funny…" Yugi smiled.

"Carrying you? Like, in his arms?" Yami frowned.

"Yeah…" Yugi laughed.

Yami stayed silent, still frowning.

Yugi saw a flicker of jealousy in Yami's eyes.

"You okay?" Yugi asked Yami.

Yami breathed in, shakily, "Fine."

"You're jealous," Yugi giggled.

"No kidding," Yami said sarcastically, "Why the heck wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno…" Yugi smirked, "Just seems kinda silly that's all…"

"You spent the whole day with your friends…with Joey…I spent the whole day struggling to see you, when I do, I get told that you've been messing around with him…"

"Messing around?" Yugi asked, trying to stay calm, "What's that meant to mean?"

"You're a lot dumber than you look, Yugi…" Yami rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Yami, I dunno what you're on about…"

Yami gritted his teeth, "Joey's not the only one who wants to be near you…he's not the only one who wants to hold you…"

"Yami, don't worry. Joey isn't you…I feel differently about you…"

Yami slid down, next to Yugi, "How DO you feel about me?"

Yugi blushed…truthfully he wasn't sure…he'd been confused lately…about his feelings, he'd always thought he'd get older, get married to a woman and have children…he never, for even a second, thought that he'd be finding, a guy, especially a guy who was barely real, attractive.

"Intrigued," Yugi answered the question.

"Heh," Yami smiled and looked to the ground, "Intrigued…"

"In reality, I don't know what to think…I've got these weird feelings for you…feelings I can't even explain…" Yugi shrugged.

"Yugi…I wish I could tell you how I felt…"

"Then tell me…"

"I can't."

"Yami…you're the one person that I'm meant to be able to talk to no matter what…so tell me," Yugi said nervously.

"You'd never understand…" Yami said.

"Try me, I might," Yugi wanted to touch Yami, but he kept his hands to himself.

Yami had a great understanding of the world…but when it came to Yugi…he got, well…nervous, "You're the reason…I…the reason that I…you're just…I can't explain it…"

Ever so slowly, Yugi edged a little closer to Yami. He reached his hand over and grabbed a shaky hold, onto Yami's hand.

Yami looked at Yugi and smiled a little. He threaded his fingers through Yugi's tightly.

Yugi felt Yami's fingers pressing gently on his hand and he laughed softly.

The two of them sat like that. For how long, they didn't know. For once in his life Yugi didn't need to think, he could just be with Yami, hand in hand, in a beautiful silence.

**A/N: Awww –heart- I loved that ;)**

**Peggy: Well, that was another boring chapter.**

**Driven: Shut up, don't pretend you don't love Yaoi!**

**Peggy: Huh?**

**Driven: Shut up an disclaim. **

**Peggy: Driven owns nothing but her retarded story.**

**Driven: -wacks with counterfeit millennium puzzle).**

**Peggy: Where the hell'd you get that thing anyway?**

**Review, please :) **


	8. Don't Speak

To Touch You

Chapter 8: Don't Speak

**This chap gets dedicated to BlackPearl96, I know she wanted something like this to happen so here you go, BP96 :)**

**A/N: Peggy *getting up*: Can I leave now?**

**Driven: Hmm…you know, I've been considering kidnapping another character, but I need them for the story…**

**Peggy *is worried*: Hmmm… what about Seto Kaiba? Kidnap SETO KAIBA! LET ME GOOOOO!**

**Driven *facepalm*: Hmm…that IS a gooooood idea…but I'm not sure, if I want to let you go…**

**Peggy: *cries***

Yugi's hand was still firmly holding Yami's…he wasn't quite sure what this strange feeling was…he'd never felt it before…but he didn't let go of Yami's hand, they sat for a little while longer until Yugi asked the question he'd been dying to.

"What happens in the puzzle?" Yugi asked, confused.

Yami stayed silent, in thought. Finally, he parted his lips, shakily and uttered two very foreboding words, "Sh-Shadow…R-Realm…"

Yugi was confused…he didn't understand… "Shadow…Realm?"

Yami nodded, Yugi was smart enough to know that Yami didn't want to speak about it.

Yami continued, "Well…that's only sometimes…the rest of the time, it's like I can see…through your eyes…I can hear and smell…I can't touch…It's sort of a constant tingling sensation…and everything I hear is like an eerie echo…it's very spooky…"

Yugi squeezed Yami's hand, "I can't imagine you scared…you're so confident."

"Well, I'll tell you something," Yami smiled, "I'm scared…I'm terrified…right now…"

"Why?" Yugi laughed.

"Nervous…" Yami said, embarrassed.

"About what?" Yugi asked.

"Being near you, Yugi, it's something I've only dreamed of…" Yami's breath was shaky and heavy.

"I…knew you existed, I didn't know how…but I knew you were there…protecting me…" Yugi suddenly felt very conscious of himself.

"I'll always protect you, Yugi Mutou…always."

Yugi wanted desperately, for Yami to put his arms around him…he couldn't even understand why…for one thing Yami was a boy.

Yami suddenly got a blurry image of himself, holding Yugi in his arms…crap, he'd accidently read Yugi's mind…

Yami couldn't deny, he'd been denying to do something like that…but he wasn't sure about it…

Yugi pulled his hand from Yami's. Regret washed over him, straight away. He didn't want to be away from Yami, he'd just been getting nervous. He turned, slightly, hiding his face, he was blushing again.

Yami took a slow breath, he knew Yugi was just scared…he had to be patient.

The silence was proving to be disturbing for both of them…Yugi wasn't sure whether or not he should get up or turn back to Yami.

Yugi moved a little further away, the distance between them was edging on almost 40cm at the moment.

Yami wasn't sure how to handle this…He knew what he WANTED to do…but he didn't know if it was right…

Yami gently lifted his arm, desperate to put it around Yugi. Yugi, not noticing, stood up and walked quickly to the kitchen. He was shaking for God's sake...

_Stupid_ Yugi scolded himself…he shouldn't have stood up…maybe Yami would've grabbed his hand again…maybe.

Yugi leaned with his back to the lounge-room door, against the bench, breathing heavily still blushing. He was trying desperately to take his mind off what he so desperately wanted…

Yami sighed, he never should have rushed Yugi into anything…Yugi was still confused about all this…if he wanted to be close to Yugi he had to allow for Yugi's confusion not to aid to his own frustration.

Yugi steadied his breathing, he'd calmed himself down considerably. Still he couldn't get the thought of Yami out of his head…the awkwardly wonderful idea of having Yami's arms around him…no…it was ridiculous. They'd only been holding hands…because…well actually, why had they been holding hands?  
Yugi didn't even know…he just knew how it felt…good…

Yami stood up, he dusted down his clothes, wondering what he should do…he walked out to the doorway between the kitchen and the lounge, he just couldn't help gazing at Yugi, who still had his back to him.

Yugi stared at the wall…white.

Yami crept up behind Yugi carefully, knowing he couldn't hear a thing.

Yugi's shoulders went rigid, only momentarily before relaxing when he realized something…Yami was behind him…

Yami leant his head onto Yugi's shoulder, smiling. Yami slipped his hands around Yugi's waist, pulling Yugi against himself.

Yugi giggled softly, "Yami!"

Yami smiled into Yugi's shoulder then lifted his head, "Something wrong?"

Yugi flicked his eyes back onto Yami, "Nothing at all."

"That's what I thought," Yami spun Yugi around to face him, arms still round his waist.

Yugi hesitated for a second, before shakily putting his arms around Yami.  
Yami could easily read, Yugi's nervousness, he slowly pulled Yugi a little closer to him.

"Yami?"

"Yes?" Yami didn't pull Yugi any closer; he didn't want to intimidate him.

Yugi smirked, "I'm confused…"

Yami laughed and squeezed his hands around Yugi's shoulders, "Don't worry, so am I…"

"But…" Yugi continued, "It's a good kinda confused…"

"Definitely…" Yami smiled.

Yugi was relishing his newly found confidence with Yami…although still, he wasn't sure how to express how he felt.

Yugi wanted to kiss Yami…he really, really, really wanted to kiss Yami…

Yugi was against the bench with Yami's arms still wrapped gently around him.

"Yugi…close your eyes…" Yami said, softly, with his head, once again leaning on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi closed his eyes, in a confused anticipation.

Yami looked at Yugi. He was so angelic with his eyes closed, that golden fringe framing his perfect and unblemished face, his nostrils quivering ever so slightly with each heavy breath. His lips…just lying in wait…

Yami leaned forward and softly brushed his lips against Yugi's. It was like diving into a pool after spending years in a desert. Kissing him, was like nothing he'd ever felt…it was just purely amazing.

Yugi pulled Yami even closer towards him, through the rush of having their lips touch.

Yami gently took his lips from Yugi's. Yugi gazed, almost longingly at Yami, still floating in a strange bliss from Yami's lips.

"I've waited so long to do that…" Yami gasped.

Yugi smiled, "So, do it again…"

Yami smirked, "Do what again?" He asked, innocently.

With a giggle, Yugi leaned closer, "Kiss me Yami."

Smiling, Yami pulled Yugi forward and kissed him.

**A/N: AWWWWWWW XD I'm so glad I wrote that!**

**Seto: How in hell did I get here?**

**Driven: Shut up, slave! You're here to disclaim!**

**Seto: Huh?**

**Peggy: *whispers to Seto***

**Seto: Oh, driven owns nought.**

**Driven: YAY!**

**Please review, guys :) It means so much to me to hear what you think :)**


	9. This Can't Be Real

To Touch You

Chapter 9: This Can't Be Real…

**First, a mass thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, you guys are the reason I write. This story is going so much better than I thought it would, so thanks for all the encouragement :D You guys are uber! *gives each reviewer five counterfeit Exodia cards***

**A/N: Peggy: *is released by driven* YAY!**

**Driven: Be freeeee!**

**Peggy: *is excited, runs out door* I'M FREEEEEE! FREE AS A BIRD!**

**Driven: *facepalm***

**Peggy: *is hit by bus***

**Seto: MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

This is set a week after the last one, Yugi hasn't seen Yami since.

"I'd like a starter deck…with really super rare cards!" The young, blonde boy, about 10 years old, leaned against the counter of the game shop, fresh faced and eager to learn.

"One, starter deck with really super rare cards, coming up," Yugi's grandpa joked before turning to Yugi, who was high up, stocking shelves, on a ladder, "If you would, Yugi."

"Sure, Gramps," Yugi grabbed a starter deck and threw it down to the boy, who caught it, grinning widely.

The young boy kept speaking, "Is Duel Monsters…hard?"

"Well, Yugi, my grandson," Solomon nodded up at Yugi, "He's a real legend!"

Yugi shook his head, "Nah, I'm not…just had a lot of practice that's all."

Solomon smiled, "Don't listen to Yugi, he's too modest."

The boy laughed, "I bet you're awesome!"

Yugi climbed down the ladder and smiled, "Yeah…I'm okay…"

The boy hesitated for a moment before blurting out, "Would you teach me?"

Yugi thought for a moment, "Are…you sure?"

"Yes! I've heard about you, you're Yugi Mutou! All my friends say you're a legend!" The boy grinned.

"God only knows, how they know about me…" Yugi sighed, and Solomon chuckled a little in the background.

The boy straightened out his red baseball cap and said, "C'mon…please?"

Yugi sighed again, "What's your name?"

The boy's face lit up, "Crash! I'm the future Duel Monsters Champ!"

Yugi laughed, "We'll see. Okay, so you wanna learn to play duel monsters?"

Crash smiled, "Uh-huh!" He nodded, clutching the beginner's deck.

"Well…it's Friday, so if you turn up her at 10am tomorrow, I'd be happy to show you some stuff…"

"Why can't I learn it now?" Crash complained.

A voice outside yelled, "Christopher, hurry up, we've got to go!"

"Coming, mum…" Crash/Chris sighed.

"$22 please, Chris," Solomon smiled.

Chris nodded and quickly handed him the money.

"Tomorrow," Yugi nodded at the boy as he ran through the door.

Crash gave a wave, "See you then, Yugi!"

"I was thinking we could go out for dinner, if you'd like Yugi," Solomon offered.

"Me? Nah, I'm tired, you go right ahead, though." Yugi yawned.

"If you insist, you can go now, I'll shut up shop and go eat."

Yugi said goodbye to his Grandpa and took off his name tag, which obviously said: 'Yugi'.

XXXXXXXXX

Yugi walked into his room, took off his jacket, leaving himself wearing sneakers, his blue pants and his black shirt. Yugi looked at his Duel Monsters Alarm clock, 6:30pm. He smiled and wiped some dust off it, it consisted of a Blue Eyes White Dragon sitting on the top, with its tail curled around, creating a circle with a clock inside, he smiled, he'd had it ever since he first played Duel Monsters, a present from his Grandpa of course.

Yugi almost fell down when he felt the puzzle shaking, "What the…" He began and was almost blinded by the beautiful glowing lights that were shining from the puzzle, "Whoahh…"

Suddenly, the puzzle stopped just as quickly as I had started. There was something transparent in front of Yugi, like a person…after a few seconds, the figure become 3dimensional and…real…

"Yami!" Yugi wanted to run forward and hug him.

"Hey, Yuge," Yami tried desperately to control himself and not pull Yugi right onto the bed, here and now.

"Joey calls me that…" Yugi mentioned.

Yami gritted his teeth.

Yugi kept speaking, "I should call him! This'll be my chance to prove you're real!"

"Of course I'm real…" Yami said, confused, as Yugi txted Joey to come over.

After a few minutes Yugi looked up, "He'll be here in half an hour…"

"Great…" Yami rolled his eyes and sat down on Yugi's bed, leaning against the wall. Yugi sat down, a little bit away from him.

Yami wanted to hold him…he knew Yugi felt the same way…"Don't be stupid," Yami said to himself.

Yugi turned his head, "Stupid?"

"Don't worry," Yami shook his head.

"I really like you, Yami…" Yugi started to tremble. Could he ever stop being so nervous?

"I really like you, too…" Yami smiled, slightly.

Yugi took a deep breath and moved closer to Yami. Yami took the hint and put his arm around Yugi's fine, petite shoulders. Yugi leant his head back on Yami's shoulder and smiled up at him.

Yami bought his other arm across and grabbed onto Yugi's hand, they slipped their fingers through each other's, not saying a word, and not needing to.

Yugi tilted his head up and kissed Yami, not hearing Joey open the front door and let himself in. Yami confidently put his hand on the back of Yugi's neck, and kissed him again, being careful not to use his tongue, he'd never be able to forgive himself if he scared Yugi off.

Joey, was sure Yugi'd be in his room, pondering over his deck, possibly dueling himself….so Joey grabbed a can of orange soda from the fridge of what was practically his second home, he opened it, took a sip and proceeded to walk down the hall, to Yugi's room.

"…Yami…" Yugi muttered, happily and kissed him again, squeezing himself against Yami, pulling his arms around him tightly.

With a slight laugh Yugi leaned back on Yami's shoulder again, relaxing. Yami looked down at Yugi, almost protectively. Yami had his arms around Yugi's waist and was absolutely ecstatic to think that Yugi was there with him.

"I came as fast as I could," Joey choked on his soda at what he saw, "WHAT THE HECK?"

Yugi jumped up, and stayed silent, realizing he didn't know what to say…

"I guess this is Yami…" Joey turned around.

"Yeah…" Yugi nodded and sighed when Joey walked out.

Yami stood up and faithfully followed Yugi to the lounge, however he was smart enough to know to keep distance, he slouched in a bean-bag on the floor and watched Yugi and Joey sit on the lounge.

"Who the heck is that?" Joey nodded at Yami.

"I'm Yami," Yami rolled his eyes, furious to think that only a moment ago, he'd been happier than ever before.

"Yeah…told you he's real!" Yugi pouted.

"Guess so…" Joey said, confused and jealous…

"So…what was that?" Joey nodded at Yugi's room.

"Nothing…I dunno…me and Yami…" Yugi gave three different answers.

"Right…I guess I should apologize…sorry…" Joey was beginning to calm down.

"You're Joey?" Yami asked a question he already knew the answer to.

"Uh…yeah…" Joey nodded.

"This is so awkward!" Yugi giggled.

"I get the feeling, where just not going to get along, Joey," Yami smiled a little.

"Heh, yeah," Joey nodded, "So…I hear you live in a puzzle?"

"Something like that…" Yami frowned.

Joey asked another question, "So are you guys, like…together…_like together, together_?"

Yugi and Yami both stayed silent until Yugi spoke boldly, "Yes."

Yami smiled.

"Whoa… this is…big…is he really from outta the puzzle?" Joey asked, skeptically.

Yugi put his face, barely a few centimeters from Joey's, "Trust me. ...Puzzle. Believe me?"

"I believe everything you say, Yugi," Joey breathed.

Yami may have been trying not to intervene but he couldn't help but notice the little spark in Joey's eyes, when he looked at Yugi. Yami got up, and walked back to Yugi's room.

Yugi pulled away from Joey and looked down the hall, "Yami?"

No answer.

"Damn it…" Yugi said.

Joey didn't know what to say…he was jealous of Yami, when he should've been happy for Yugi…but why was he so jealous? It was ridiculous…

"Ahh I gotta get back, how's your arm, Yuge?" Joey stood up.

Yugi looked down at the bandage and nodded, "Yeah, it's feeling a bit better…okay, bye…"

"See ya later, Yugi," Joey reluctantly walked out the door.

Yugi would have saw Joey out but his mind was already back on Yami, Yugi rushed back to his room, Yami was lying face down on the bed.

Yugi crouched next to him, and he put his hand on Yami's shoulder, "You 'kay?"

Yami looked up and sighed, "Joey Wheeler is jealous Yami, I don't think he likes you in the way I do, but…you've been friends for so long, he's very protective of you…"

"He's always been like that…" Yugi explained.

"I know…but he doesn't mean to be…ah I don't know why it should bother me…"

"Don't LET it bother you," Yugi carefully ran his thin fingers though the back of Yami's hair.

Yami sat up and slid off the bed and onto the floor, so he was next to Yugi.

Yami put his arms around Yugi, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so jealous…"

Yugi nodded and smiled as Yami rested his head on his shoulder, "Yeah…" Yugi squeezed his hand.

Yami mumbled softly into Yugi's skin, "I just…I just don't want to lose you."

Yugi looked Yami in his deep purple eyes, "You won't."

**A/N: Driven: Disclaim, Seto.**

**Seto: NEVERRRRR!**

**Driven: *holds up Seto's contract of ownership to Kaiba corp. and begins to tear* Never?**

**Seto: drivenownsnothing! *grabs contract* NO TOUCHIE!**

**Driven: *strokes Seto's hair* Good maniac.**

**Review please :) **


	10. A Lesson in Social Interactions

To Touch You

Chapter 10: A Lesson in Social Interactions

**A/N: Kaiba: My name is Seto, I like to go to the ghetto, your name is driven, you like to kill the livin'!**

**Driven: They call you Kaiba, you haven't got a single moral fibre!**

**Kaiba: Oh, you're a writer, but you're also a homo hobo fighter!**

**Driven: Yes we're quite groovin' and you can't take the way we be cruisin'!**

**Kaiba: Can't take my Blue Eyes!**

**Driven: Or myyy Exooddiiiaaa!**

**Kaiba: You wouldn't dare duel her!**

**Driven: Cus I'll just use my Flammeee throweeerrr!**

**Driven and Kaiba: YEAHHHH!**

Yugi woke up to loud knocking at the front door, he got up, quickly got dressed, leaving his puzzle on his pillow, and brushed his teeth, instinctively grabbed his deck and ran out to the door.

"That'll be Chris, for his tutoring…are you getting Yami to assist as well?" Solomon asked, knowingly.

Yugi gave Solomon a shocked look…how'd he know about Yami?

Solomon smiled, "Remember, I had the puzzle before you, Yugi, say hello to Yami when you see him," Yugi watched his Gramps rush out the back way, to work.

Yugi shook his head, confused, and rushed to the door, "Hello?"

"Yugi! Sup?" Crash rushed inside.

"Hah, you wanna get started?" Yugi led the boy into the lounge room where they both sat on the carpet.

"Uh sure…" The boy spread out his deck, which consisted of a dueling mat and about 25 cards.

Yugi and Crash/Chris spent almost 45 minutes looking through the deck, with Yugi trying to explain the different card types.

After Yugi thought he'd gotten it down Crash looked up from his deck and said, "Wait, lemme get this right…trap cards, are placed _**facedown**_?"

Yugi gritted his teeth, "Umm…yup…here I was thinking we'd established that some 25 minutes ago…"

"sorry, but I'm new to this, I've only ever seen it played, never done it myself…I bet I'm a lost cause…heh…"

Yugi smiled a little, "Nah, you'll do fine, I can write down some of the trickier things for you."

"Would you? That'd be awesome cool!" Crash smiled.

Yugi grabbed some paper and a marker from the kitchen and began writing down reminders like the differences between cards and attack and defense states.

He handed Crash the paper and continued his advice speech, "You can come around whenever you like, for more help…Ummm, we can do some practice duels as well, but what I really think you could use is someone who's at about your skill level…" Yugi explained.

"I don't know anyone…" Crash said.

"Don't worry, I have a someone, you can meet him tomorrow."

"Ah…okay, awesome, thanks for all this, Yugi! Bye!" Crash gathered up his things and rushed out.

Yugi went over to the window and sighed, there were orange, yellow and brown leaves carpeting the green grass and the trees had become twisted ebony dancers with only a few leaves still gripping to their branches. Yugi scolded himself for letting the Autumn slip by, especially when it was almost over and it would be winter soon.

"It's beautiful…" Yami carefully slipped his arms around Yugi from behind.

"Yeah…it is…" Yugi leaned back a little, noticing Yami wasn't wearing his cape.

"It's nice what you're doing for Chris…" Yami began to gently sway Yugi back left and right in his arms.

"That kid's determined, he'll be a great duelist…" Yugi nodded.

"We should both speak to your grandfather…tomorrow perhaps…he's a good man."

"Yes, he is…" Yugi nodded, agreeing with Yami.

Yami spun Yugi around and tilted his head up. Yami ran his lips across Yugi's and confidently slicked his tongue over them. Yugi felt his heart start racing, he brought his tongue up and brushed it against Yami's feeling the warmth of his mouth, still moving his lips.

Yami pulled Yugi close to him, their tongues sliding over each other.

The two of them reluctantly pulled away, gazing at each other.

Yugi looked up at Yami nervously and said, "Um…Yami…I think I might be gay…"

**A/N: Sorry it's so short :P I was very busy whilst writing.**

**Kaiba: Driven owns nothing.**

**Driven: Sure, I don't…hehehehe.**

**Reviews?**


	11. This is Art in its Purest Form

To Touch You

Chapter 11: This is Art in its Purest Form

**A/N: Okay so once again, masssiiivveee thanks to all my reviewers, you guys really mean a lot, thanks so much :D**

**Kaiba: *yawns and looks around empty white space* There's nothing to do here….**

**Driven: You could disclaim?**

**Kaiba:….driven owns nothing…really…I'm serious…WE'RE STANDING IN A WHITE SPACE OF NOTHING!**

**Driven: Fwuhahahaha **

Yami smiled and looked down at Yugi, "Gay? You?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes, I think so…"

Yami kissed Yugi again, smiling. Yugi pulled himself up and hugged Yami.

Yami, handed Yugi his puzzle which he'd been holding, Yugi put it round his neck.

Yami laughed a little still rocking Yugi back and forth, "Do you know when your grandfather will be home?"

Yugi thought for a moment, "Shouldn't be longer than four hours, from now…"

Yami nodded, "Good, we'll speak to him…"

Yugi didn't ask why, he leaned his head on Yami's shoulder and Yami hugged him around his waist, lifting him slightly off the ground.

"Ah!" Yugi squealed as they lost their balance and fell to the floor.

"Hahahahaha!" Yami laughed and then blushed realizing Yugi was on top of him.

"Oh...sorry," Yugi began to crawl off of Yami.

"No, wait, it's fine," Yami quickly pulled Yugi back to where he was laying on the floor, pulling him into a kiss.

"Yami…you're insane…" Yugi giggled and kissed Yami back before getting up again.

Yami jumped up as well, quickly grabbing Yugi's hand…it was like he couldn't keep his hands off him.

"Yami…" Yugi stammered, nervous.

"Mmm?" Yami looked down at Yugi's wide purple eyes.

"I'm so happy…" Yugi whispered into Yami's neck, trembling slightly.

"I am too, more than anyone could ever understand…" Yami ran his hand through the back of Yugi's soft, black, hair.

"I just don't understand why…it's like I've known you forever…" Yugi smiled at the feeling of Yami's hands in his hair.

"I guess we we're meant to be together then…" Yami kissed Yugi's forehead.

"You reckon?" Yugi asked.

"Definitely," Yami kissed Yugi again, feeling his heart beat manically against his chest as their tongues touched. Yugi carefully wrapped his arms around Yami's neck pulling him closer. Yami breathed heavily, his shoulders going rigid as he kissed Yugi's soft warm inviting lips.

Yugi almost fell over, when his puzzle surged and Yami disappeared…

"Meant to be together…" Yugi repeated, sadly. He looked down at his puzzle and cradled it in his hands, his lips already feeling cold without Yami's against them.

With a long sigh, Yugi walked slowly to his room where he flopped down on his bed, wishing Yami was there with him…

XXXXXXX

"Yugi? Are you there?" Solomon knocked on Yugi's bedroom door.

Yugi turned around, opening his eyes and yawned…he must've fallen asleep, "Yep, I'm here grandpa," Yugi looked at the clock, Four pm…

"Is Yami with you?"

Yugi shook his head even though he couldn't be seen, "Nup."

"Well, dinner will be soon, we're having nachos," Solomon explained.

"Alright…" Yugi turned around and closed his eyes again.

No more than fifteen minutes had passed when Yugi heard that familiar deep voice, "I'm sorry…"

Yugi turned around and looked at Yami who was sitting next to him, "For what?"

Yami hesitated, "Disappearing."

Yugi, who had closed his eyes again, reached out and grabbed Yami's hand, he entwined his fingers through Yami's and said, "It's nothing, I know you don't mean to…"

Yami nodded, "It feels so weird when it happens…it feels like this constant strong electric surge and my body feels light…before I feel it evaporating from around me until I'm just an essence again…"

"Dinner, Yugi!" Solomon's voice echoed from the kitchen.

Yugi jumped up and walked through the door, Yami stayed in Yugi's room, giving him a nod to let him know he'd be there when Yugi got back.

"Smells great," Yugi smiled, walking into the kitchen and being greeted by the smell of nachos and a smiling Grandfather.

"Here you go, Yugi," Solomon put the plate on the table and continued, "It'll be Winter soon, Yugi."

Yugi put one of the cheese coated nachos in his mouth, savoring the strong flavor, "Yes, I know, I can't wait for the snow, it should've been snowing a little while ago, it's late this year."

"Indeed it is, Yugi," Solomon leaned against the bench, "How are you and Yami going?"

Yugi hesitated, "Gramps….how do you know about Yami?"

"We never met properly…we managed to communicate through the unfinished millennium puzzle…almost psychically…however when I gave the puzzle to you, the messages stopped coming…" Solomon explained.

"Tell me more," Yugi said, eagerly, before putting more of the nachos into his mouth, they were good.

"Tomorrow, Yugi, I'll explain it all from the beginning tomorrow, in the meantime, I'm going back to the shop to finish a stock-take and to categorize some card packs, it shouldn't be more than a few hours."

"You're always working lately…" Yugi said.

"Hmm, I suppose so, I'll be very busy for a while, business should slow down after Christmas though," Solomon grabbed his coat and rushed out the door, "Remember to put your plate in the sink, Yugi, I may see you later on."

"Bye, Gramps," Yugi nodded.

It didn't take him long to finish the nachos and he got up and put his plate in the sink. Yugi poured himself a glass of water, drank it, then made his way back to his bedroom.

Yami looked up at Yugi as he opened the door, "How was dinner?"

"Great…there's still some out there…if you want…" Yugi sat with Yami.

"Nah it's fine…" Yami leaned back on Yugi's bed, against the wall, unable to remove his amethyst gaze from Yugi.

After a small awkward silence, Yugi gave up on not touching Yami. Carefully and slowly, Yugi crawled on top of Yami, his legs split on either side of Yami's hips, so he was on top of Yami. In a smooth motion, Yami pulled Yugi against himself, so he could feel Yugi's pulse racing on his skin.

"Oh, Yugi…" Yami gasped a little, kissing Yugi's lips.

Yugi's skin was quivering as Yami ran his hands around Yugi's neck, pulling him even closer, their tongues flicking through each other's warm mouths.

"…Yami…" Yugi breathed against the skin of Yami's neck before kissing it gently.

"I never want to let you go…" Yami whispered to Yugi.

"I never want you to let me go," Yugi nestled into Yami's muscled chest, covered by his thin black shirt.

**A/N: Kaiba: I'm really not seeing the points of these Author's Notes…**

**Driven: It's so I can demand reviews!**

**Kaiba: Righty-oh, then…**

**Driven: *turns to crowd* What will happen next in To Touch You? Will Solomon ever explain things to Yugi? Will Yami be able to keep out of the puzzle? Not forgetting the question we're all asking: Will Chris/Crash amount to a valuable character?**

**Review please :D**


	12. I'd Give You Anything

To Touch You

Chapter 12: I'd Give You Anything

**A/N: Yay! **

**Kaiba: This is an appeal message from Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. I'd like to ask you, from the bottom of my heart, to organize a **rescue** party and come save me!**

**Driven: Don't listen to him *crash tackles Kaiba*!**

**Kaiba: !**

(About 15 Minutes after last chap).

"Yugi?" Yami looked at the duelist who was still laying on him.

"Yes?" Yugi looked up, wide eyed at Yami.

Yami knew what he wanted to say…he just wasn't sure Yugi felt the same, "Nothing…"

Yugi moved himself up a little and blushed, realizing his crotch was against Yami's. Yami realized the same thing and couldn't help smiling a little before kissing Yugi's delicate soft lips.

"Yami…Yami…ohh…" Yugi gasped as Yami kissed along his neck sucking gently on the skin. Yami brought his hands up under Yugi's shirt, running his fingers down his back.

"Yugi..." Yami tried his best to ignore the incessant feeling in his crotch.

As much as Yami tried to ignore the hard lump in his tight pants, Yugi could feel it to, he knew it might seem wrong, but Yugi relished the thought of it and it only added to a similar sensation that was happening to him.

Yami moved his hands to the bottom of Yugi's back, pulling him close feeling their cocks rub on each other.

Yugi gazed at Yami, his perfectly structured face, his gorgeous lips. He kissed them softly and ran his tongue over them, before Yami's tongue reacted and they slid over each other, in and out of each other's mouths.

"Yugi…" Yami said again, looking at the undeniably good looking teen on top of him.

"Yes?" Yugi smiled.

Yami took a deep, shaky breath before whispering slowly into Yugi's ear, "I love you, Yugi."

Yugi's pulse quickened even more and he rested his head against Yami's chest before looking up and replying, "I love you too, Yami."

Kissing him again, Yami gasped, "You mean so much to me Yugi…I wish I could stay with you…"

"Then stay, with me…" Yugi kissed him back, his heart racing after hearing that Yami loved him.

"You know I want to…but we both know I can't keep doing this, getting out of the puzzle…"

"Then maybe we should just make the most of any time we have together," Yugi nodded.

Yami held Yugi's face in his hands, "Eventually we'll find a way to be together, I promise you that."

"I believe you."

Yami suddenly realized just how hard he was getting with Yugi's slender body lying on top of him. Yugi was shy, but he wasn't put off by it, if anything it was turning him on. Yugi moaned a little as Yami pressed against him. Yugi shuffled himself down a little and began to fiddle with Yami's belt.

"Wh…what are you doing?" Yami propped himself up on his elbows.

"What you want me to," Yugi smiled up at Yami undoing the belt and pulling down Yami's pants and his underwear.

"Yugi are you sure you want to do…this…" Yami gasped a little when Yugi bravely ran his finger down the length of Yami's penis.

"Yes," Yugi nodded rubbing his hand down Yami's dick.

"Ohh…Yugi…Yugi…" Yami said shakily at the feeling of Yugi's hands running over his cock.

Quickly Yugi moved his head closer and licked the tip of Yami's cock gently.

"You're amazing to do this for me…" Yami quickly moved to the edge of the bed and Yugi jumped down so he was kneeling on the floor and Yami was sitting at the edge.

"I'd do anything for you Yami, you're so important to me," Yugi smiled before licking right along Yami's penis.

"Oh…Ohhh Yugi…" Yami trembled at the wonderful feeling of Yugi's tongue.

Yugi stroked it, feeling it throbbing; he smirked feeling rather proud of himself before giving it a few more quick licks on the tip.

Yami tilted his head back in ecstasy and titled his hips closer to Yugi's mouth.

Yugi, feeling just as excited as Yami, kissed Yami's cock gently from the base to the tip before wrapping his lips around the warm tip of it and moving his lips over it gently.

The young duelist massaged his lips over Yami's hard dick, slowly at first before quickening his base, his hand on the base of it, his mouth encasing the tip.

"Ohhh don't stop…" Yami gasped. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's hips, pulling him closer and further into his mouth so he could feel Yami's cock rubbing against the back of his mouth. Yami closed his eyes, for someone so shy and inexperienced Yugi was amazing at what he was doing.

"Yugi!" Yami cried out as Yugi quickly moved his mouth up and down Yami's penis, savoring the taste of his skin.

Yugi could feel Yami's penis throbbing, getting even harder as his lips moved around it, licking and kissing every last inch of it. Yugi was almost confused deep-down, it seemed he'd rushed into things so quickly but he knew that it was right.

Yami looked down at Yugi who was still sucking vigorously on Yami's cock, Yami watched the duelists eyes fogging up with lust as he quickened his movements and looked up sexily at Yami, almost daring him to cum.

Yugi looked back down on Yami's hard penis and kept sucking on it hard desperate for a result. Yami felt his erection growing, it was almost unbearable. Yugi could almost taste Yami's sperm, which would soon be dripping from the end of his cock. Yami let out a long deep moan as Yugi's tongue flicked around his dick and he kept sucking it. Yugi let out a small gasp and Yami entwined his fingers through Yugi's hair. No longer able to hold on, Yami moaned as, finally, he came in Yugi's mouth. Yugi obediently swallowed the sperm, panting as it slid down his throat and he kept licking Yami's warm cock, his pulse beating manically at the taste of Yami. Slowly the two of them calmed down and Yami's penis became less swollen.

Pulling his underwear and pants back up, Yami nodded at Yugi who got back onto the bed, "Thankyou so much Yugi…" Yami panted.

Yugi looked up at Yami shyly before saying, "Hey, Yami?"

"Yeah?" Yami looked at Yugi, his vision still swirling.

"My turn…" Yugi said, invitingly already unbuckling his belt.

"Anything for you, Yugi," Yami kneeled on the floor.

**A/N: Kaiba: I'm not sure, if that was gross or beautiful.**

**Driven: Unless you're a reviewer, I don't care what you think :D**

**Kaiba: Is anyone gonna help me?**

**Driven: Review!**

**Kaiba: *sighs* Driven owns nothing.**

**Review please :)**


	13. These Games are Starting to Hurt

To Touch You

Chapter 13: These Games are Starting to Hurt

**A/N: Kaiba: *is in cage* This is taking things a little too far.**

**Driven: Nah, I don't think so…**

**Kaiba: *glares***

Yami took a long breath as he looked down at Yugi's penis, which was begging to be sucked. Yugi couldn't stop shaking, he'd never been so nervous.

"Is this really what you want?" Yami asked, not wanting to catch Yugi off guard.

Yugi swallowed and nodded, "Do, it Yami."

Yami smirked, unable to take his mind off the amazing feeling Yugi had given him just minutes ago, hoping he'd be able to do the same for him.

Yami didn't waste time, he pulled Yugi closer and began planting sweet, hard kisses over his cock.

Yugi had never done anything like this before, his head was already spinning. Yami could feel Yugi's penis becoming harder as he kissed it, he slowly ran his tongue across it, causing Yugi to moan. Yugi wrapped his hands around the back of Yami's neck and pulled him closer, "Yami…" Yugi bit his lip as he felt Yami's lips massaging up and down his penis.

Yami sucked Yugi gently, playing at the erection, smiling as he heard Yugi gasping.

Kissing and licking it was all very well but Yugi still wasn't satisfied, "Suck my cock, Yami…" Yugi whispered.

Yami didn't need to be told twice, he'd been longing to do it. He took the erect penis in his mouth. Yami was thrilled with the feeling of Yugi being in his mouth. He began moving his mouth up and down Yugi's dick, sucking hard waiting for Yugi to cum.

Yugi moaned as he Yami kept sucking, faster and faster and he felt himself growing harder.

Yami looked up at Yugi, his beautiful Yugi, he looked so amazing… so angelic.

Yami licked around the base of Yugi's dick and right down to the tip where he began kissing it, his lips moving over it caressing it softly as Yugi moaned loudly.

Yami was enjoying this, every so often he'd glance up at Yugi whose gaze was fixed on Yami's mouth. Yugi's head was spinning and his vision was getting blurred, all he could feel was Yami's mouth encasing his aching cock.

Yugi gasped and moaned, "Oh…Yami! Yamiii…ohhh…" His body tensed up as he came. Yami closed his eyes as the warm cum spilt into his mouth, he smiled at the taste and he kept softly licking Yugi's penis. Yami swallowed and reluctantly let Yugi do his pants back up. Yugi slid off the bed to face Yami.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, "That was brilliant, Yami."

Yami blushed, "You're brilliant."

Yugi grew shy again all of a sudden, not sure what to say. Yami read his mind and hugged him, "You don't have to say anything Yugi, I know it seems like we're taking this fast but…we may not have the chance later on…"

It was that statement that made Yugi want to cry, the thought of not seeing Yami, not having him with him. Yugi didn't even want to imagine it, the thought of never seeing Yami, the thought of him being eternally trapped in the puzzle, it was terrifying.

Yami rubbed his hand across Yugi's back, trying not to think about a time in which they wouldn't be together. For a few moments it was silent, until Yugi's imagination got the better of him and he started sobbing quietly into Yami's shoulder. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist as his crying grew louder.

"Damn it Yugi!" Yami lifted Yugi's head and looked at his face, stained with tears, "Don't you dare cry!"

"I just love you so much…" Yugi breathed and kept sobbing.

"Oh…I love you too, just please, stop crying, I can't freaking stand it," Yami kissed Yugi's cheek, trying to make him stop shaking.

Yugi looked at Yami, "I don't want to lose you…"

Yami nodded and kept his eyes firmly on Yugi, "Yugi, Mutou, I promise you, for as long as the Millennium Puzzle is with you, I will be too."

"It's not the same, Yami and you know it…"

"Yugi, listen to me…I love you and I always will…I always have…"

Yugi let Yami wipe his hand across his eyes, wiping away the tears, "Always?"

"Always," Yami nodded and smiled at Yugi.

"I never thought I could feel this way…" Yugi smiled back.

Yami pulled Yugi close and hugged him against his chest happier than he'd ever been and trying not to think about things.

"Does it hurt…to be out of the puzzle?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded, "It's the most painful thing I've ever experienced…"

Yugi nodded and started feeling a little better, "Yami?"

"Mmm?" Yami smiled, happy to see that Yugi'd stopped crying.

"You're so good at sucking me," Yugi smirked.

"How good?" Yami laughed.

"Just amazing…" Yugi blushed as Yami kissed him.

"We must be crazy…" Yami leaned his head against Yugi's.

"Probably, Yami…we can't tell anyone what we did, if my friends find out…" Yugi trailed off.

Yami ran his hands through Yugi's hair, "Yugi, it's no one else's business, you're still the same Yugi, you've just had different experiences."

"Yeah…" Yugi nodded.

"Do you…regret it?" Yami asked nervously.

Yugi thought for a moment, "No way," He kissed Yami.

"Good," Yami whispered and kissed him back.

The two of them got up and heard the door open.

"That's your grandfather and we have to speak to him…" Yami opened the door and Yugi followed.

"Hello, Gramps!" Yugi waved and went to sit down at the table. Solomon sat down as well and smiled as he saw Yami, "Ah, Yami, it's wonderful to see you at last."

"Good evening, Solomon," Yami nodded his head in a sign of respect and sat down.

"I suppose you want some things explained…" Solomon smiled at Yugi.

"Yes."

"Well, I'll try to but it was all so long ago…"

Solomon began, knowing his grandson was hanging on his every word.

"Yami may not be able to explain these things, he often cannot remember his time as the great pharaoh, Atem…"

"Pharaoh?" Yugi gasped.

"Pharaoh," Solomon nodded.

**A/N: Kaiba: Let me the hell out of this thing!**

**Driven: Only if you disclaim!**

**Kaiba: Driven owns nothing now let me out!**

**Driven: Ha! I had my fingers crossed!**

**Kaiba: -_-**

**Review please.**


	14. Atem

To Touch You

Chapter 14: Atem

**A/N: **

**Kaiba: Why the hell am I still here?**

**Driven: Because no-one else was dumb enough to get trapped here.**

**Kaiba: I get the feeling you're implying something about my intelligence…**

**Driven: -_-**

"Yami is the spirit, of Atem, the Pharaoh…" Solomon explained to Yugi, "Yami, is, in turn, spiritually connected to you, Yugi you're his other half…in a sense."

"How old…is Yami?" Yugi asked. Solomon got up, put the kettle on boil and filled three cups with coffee, no sugar for Yami.

Yami blushed, here was something he hadn't forgotten…

Solomon took a deep breath, "Yami…or Atem's spirit is approximately 5000 years old."

"Yes…that's correct…" Yami nodded.

"It is nice to finally see you properly, Yami," Solomon nodded.

"You too, Solomon, and I just want to thank you…for giving me the opportunity to meet Yugi."

Solomon nodded silently before getting up, and filling the coffee cups and putting them onto the table for them.

Each of them took a drink of the coffee, before Solomon continued, "Yugi, I know you have some understanding of the seven millennium items…however I fear you don't have much understanding of Duel Monsters…"

Yugi was shocked, he was a master at duel monsters! "What do you mean?"

"It was re-discovered by Maximillion Pegasus…" Solomon began.

Yami nodded in agreement. Yugi looked confused, "Re-discovered? He invented it, he's a legend!"

"Not quite…" Yami shook his head.

Solomon said, "To, my knowledge which may not be exactly right, Duel Monsters was 'played' by the Ancient Egyptians, it was called the Shadow Games…Atem saved the world."

Yugi almost fell from his chair, "WHAT?"

"It's difficult for me to explain…but, to put a long story short, Pharaoh Atem quite literally saved the world from destruction," Solomon sipped the coffee, "It was because of the evil ways of the Shadow Games that he had to do this…"

"That's enough!" Yami slammed his hand down on the table, looking at Yugi protectively and then back to Solomon, "He doesn't need to be tainted with this…"

It turned silent, when Yugi realized he didn't know what to say to that. They stayed quite for a few moments until Yugi, staring into his coffee said nervously, "I'm gay, Grandpa."

Yami blushed and quickly got up and spent a strangely long amount of time washing and rinsing his cup.

Solomon smiled a little before reaching over the table and placing his hand on Yugi's shoulder, "I know, Yugi…"

Yugi nodded and forced a nervous smile, to tell his own grandfather he was gay was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

"It's getting late…" Solomon took the empty cups to the sink and yawned.

"Yeah…I guess, thanks for this Gramps," Yugi nodded and walked back to his room, as always followed by Yami.

Solomon almost laughed, Yugi had seemed so frightened at admitting he was gay, it was so bleeding obvious, Solomon had known about it for a long time and he smiled, in the knowledge that Yami would be watching over Yugi.

(THE NEXT DAY)

XXXXXX

Yugi sat, curled up on his bed, with Yami's arms around him.

"What we did…before," Yugi said shakily, "that took…a lot of confidence for me…I'm not saying I regret it, because I don't it was amazing…I'm just scared that this is going to fast…"

"I understand Yugi…" Yami nodded, suddenly feeling very awkward with his arms around Yugi.

"I mean…I haven't even seen you with your shirt off yet…" Yugi sighed.

Yami pulled away for a moment, "That can be changed…"

Yugi titled his head curiously.

Yami slipped off his cape and swiftly pulled off his black shirt. Yugi smiled at Yami's chest, it was toned to say the least, the muscles defined beautifully against his skin. Yugi blushed, for the umpteenth time and smirked at the site before, flicking his eyes up and down Yami's sculpted body.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," Yami smiled before pulling Yugi into a tight hug.

Yugi giggled, "I don't need a picture, I've got you."

"Yep," Yami tilted Yugi's feminine face towards his own and kissed his lips.

Yugi kept kissing Yami, feeling Yami's lips move against his own, bravely Yugi brought his hand up onto Yami's chest. Slowly he ran his hand down Yami's hardened muscles.

"Yugi…" Yami laughed.

Yugi looked up innocently his hand still running all over Yami's chest.

"Yugi…" Yami repeated, except he moaned the name this time.

Yugi titled his head down and softly kissed Yami's neck, still somewhat nervous he kept kissing him. Yugi kissed along Yami's collar bone and across his pecs, smirking each time he heard Yami gasp.

Yami pulled Yugi close to him, letting their lips return to each other.

After a little while, Yami put his shirt back on, feeling sort of weird without it. Yugi still couldn't keep his eyes off his chest, knowing what was under the black shirt.

"ARGH! Damn it!" Yami screamed.

"What's wrong?" Yugi moved away from Yami.

"Pegasus you son of a…Argh!" Yugi watched Yami try to breathe but it was like he couldn't.

"Help? Someone?" Yugi screamed, worried, but no-one heard.

Silvery diamond tears dripped slowly from Yami's violet eyes as he began shaking.

Yugi stood up, shaking himself, what the heck was happening to Yami?

The edges of Yami's being were beginning to flicker and fade.

With an almost demonic scream, Yami was sucked into the puzzle around Yugi's neck.

"Aah!" Yugi shouted as the puzzle shook wildly then finally stopped.

Yugi took a moment to recover before he slowly sat back on his bed, already feeling lonely. Suddenly he remembered something, he reached to the floor and picked up Yami's blue cape. He hugged it and pressed it to his face, it smelt like _him_…Yugi leant his face into the cape, silently vowing that he'd see Yami again.

**A/N: Kaiba: Hey you called me dumb!**

**Driven: No kdding…**

**Kaiba: Driven owns nothing and I'm NOT dumb!**

**Review?**


	15. Duel!

To Touch You

Chapter 15: Duel!

**A/N:**

**Kaiba: *bashing cage from inside* LET MEEEEE OUT!**

**Driven: Oh, you act as if you're pleads bother me, Seto.**

**Kaiba: Not cool, driven.**

**Driven: *leans back in bean-bag* Oh yes, I am.**

Yugi and Crash were sitting on the carpet, waiting for Crash's opponent to arrive.

"He's not too good is he?" Crash asked, worried.

"Nah, he's a beginner," Yugi assured him as the door opened and Joey walked in, "Here he is!"

Crash jumped up, looking at Joey, "HIM? He's massive!"

Yugi laughed, "Pay no attention to his stature, you're a worthy opponent."

"Is this some kinda joke?" Joey asked, "You said you had someone that'd give me a challenge!"

"He will, we've been training together for weeks, Crash is a great duelist."

"Yeah…sure," Joey sat on the carpet and pulled his deck from his pocket.

Yugi watched the two of them set out the cards and draw their hands.

"Duel," Joey and Crash nodded at each other.

Yugi smiled, this would be a duel to remember.

Five moves. That's how long it took for Crash to wipe out Joey with his Nimble Momonga.

Joey was speechless, well almost, "NO WAY!"

Crash beamed. "We have a new duelist champion, everyone, put your hands together for CRASH!" Yugi joked.

"Hah! Hey, Yugi, maybe soon, I'll even be good enough to take on you, right?"

Yugi hesitated, "Um, I think you'll need some more practice but sure, one day I'm sure you could give me a great battle!"

"Yes!" Crash smiled and then shook hands with, the still dumfounded, Joey.

"This kid is good…" Joey nodded.

"Mmhmm," Yugi agreed.

"Christopher say bye to your friends, it's time to come home!" Crash's mum's voice echoed from outside.

"Coming!" Crash replied, "Thanks heaps you guys, this was great, oh and Joey, you should get some lessons from Yugi, you need it."

Joey raged a little but Yugi just laughed and waved as Crash ran off.

"Don't believe that little sucker beat me…" Joey grinded his teeth.

"Aw c'mon Joey, you haven't practiced, he's been trained and everything."

"Yeah, I guess…so anyway how are you and Yimi goin'?" Joey leaned against the lounge.

"It's Yami…" Yugi rolled his eyes, "Where fine…"Yugi looked down.

"You okay, Yuge?"

"Yeah…" Yugi sighed, it'd been almost two weeks since Yami had been drawn back to the puzzle, to the Shadow Realm.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Joey asked, concerned.

Yugi looked to the floor before whispering, "I haven't seen him for two weeks, Joey…"

Joey snorted, two weeks was nothing, but then again, Yugi was a sensitive guy, it didn't take much to upset him.

"He's in the puzzle again?" Joey asked.

"Yes…in the Shadow Realm, so to speak…it's difficult to explain, I don't know much about it…but when he comes back, he usually doesn't remember much…"

"I don't know how you handle this relationship, Yugi, must be pretty tough on you…"

"It is…but, well you know how I feel about him, he's amazing…" Yugi smiled.

"You haven't told the others have you…about you bein' you know…"

"Gay?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah," Joey nodded.

"No, I haven't, I'd rather they didn't know very much about it yet."

"You know that Tea…she really likes you Yugi…" Joey mentioned.

Yugi couldn't deny he had noticed the looks Tea had been giving him, the looks she'd always given him…but he knew, the worst thing to do to someone was to lead them along when you didn't feel the same, he'd never do that to Tea.

"Tea is just a friend…"

"Not what she was sayin' on the phone last night when I was txtin' her," Joey chewed his lip.

"Oh…well…I just don't feel that way about her."

"Yeah, I know, just sayin' you might wanna txt or call her tonight or somethin' just to let her know that, 'cause she's been thinkin' of askin' you out, Yugi."

"Thanks for the heads up, Joey," Yugi nodded.

"So, you've just been coaching Crash then?"

"Yup, that kids smart…but I can't help thinking there's stuff going on in his life he doesn't talk about…" Yugi mentioned.

"Meaning?"

"I reckon his home life isn't very good…his mum always seems to be rushing around, and I've never seen his father…"

"You reckon he gets hit or somethin'?" Joey asked, curious.

"Something like that…it's just a theory though, probably just me being too imaginative…"

"Hah…yeah, well, whattaya gonna do 'round here?" Joey asked, "Y'know, without, Yami…"

"I don't know, Joey, I miss him…" Yugi frowned.

"I know ya, do," Joey leaned over and gave him a friendly, one armed hug before jumping up, "Hey, I gotta get goin' Yugi, that defeat really bruised my ego."

"Oh, I bet," Yugi laughed.

"Yeah…hahaha see you later then."

"See you, Joey!" Yugi waved as his friend raced out the door, deck in hand.

Yugi slowly, picked up each of his own cards, reshuffling them, Dark Magician on top, as always.

He was confused, he needed to know more about the Shadow Realm, when Yami came back, Yugi just couldn't let him go again…Yugi walked back to his room and grabbed Yami's cape from his pillow, he wrapped himself in it. He began to shake, and he buried his face into the scent of Yami, breathing it in…Yugi bit his lip and then softly began to cry, he let the silent tears create tiny streams over his face.

"Yami…" Yugi choked.

**A/N: Kaiba: Driven owns nothing but I'm so going to kill her Hannibal Lector style! **

**Driven: Oh, sure you are.**

**Kaiba: IT PUTS THE LOTION ON THE SKIN!**

**Driven: OR ELSE IT GETS THE HOSE AGAIN!**


	16. Let's Act Like I Can Survive Without You

To Touch You

Chapter 16: Let's Act Like I Can Survive Without You

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all your support so far :D You're all legendary!**

**Driven: Well it looks like this story will be ending soon.**

**Crowd: GASP**

**Kaiba: What are you talking about, this plot has more holes than spongebob!**

**Driven: Never fear! There shall be a sequel! There's also a prequel to this, coming sooooon :D**

**Kaiba: -facepalm-**

Yugi Mutou was sitting on the couch, TV off, his grandpa at work, shuffling his deck. It had been three days since he'd seen Joey and in all truth he was getting bored. The phone rang and he answered it, "Yugi Mutou, here."

"Hey, Yugi!" It was Joey, "You wanna come down to the mall with me, Tea and Tristan?"

"I'll be there, where are you?" Yugi smiled, glad to finally have something to do that might take his mind off of Yami.

"The food court of course!" Joey laughed.

Yugi smiled, trust Joey to be eating, "I'll be right there!" Yugi put the phone down

Yugi rushed outside and grabbed his bike, it took him fifteen minutes to reach the Domino City mall. He chained his bike to the bike rack and raced inside. He walked over to the food court to see Joey sitting on the table, hot chips in hand, Tea sitting down eating a sandwich and Tristan over at the chines food stand.

"Hiya, Yugi!" Tea waved. Yugi went over to his friends and sat down, on a chair.

Tristan walked back, his mouth already full of noodles, he sat down and waved to Yugi.

"Hey is that Ryou over there?" Yugi pointed to a bleach haired teen dressed in a sweated and light pants, standing with his back to them, at a CD store.

Tristan leaned over the table, "Yeah, it looks like him…he's kind of weird."

"He's okay…we let him hang with us sometimes," Yugi stated, pointlessly.

"Woah, great observations, Yugi!" Joey laughed.

"Hah…yeah, I'm cool like that," Yugi hi-fived Joey.

"So how's your Grandfather, Yugi?" Tea asked, politely.

"Him? He's fine, working a lot lately but he manages."

"Holy Cow!" Tristan stared over at a fashion store at a slim, blonde haired girl with stunning blue eyes, dressed in a knee-length black dress, "She is…hey, Yugi check out the hottie at 2 o'clock!"

Yugi looked over at a nice looking girl, who wasn't really special…

"Hot, aye?" Tristan asked.

Yugi knew Tristan wanted an agreement, so he tried his best, "Oh...yeah she's umm really pretty," He lied, all the while unable to get Yami's ripped abs out of his mind.

Tristan nodded before running over to her. The rest of the gang watched on as he spoke a little too enthusiastically to her.

Joey laughed as they heard Tristan introduce himself and compliment the girl, she frowned and in one smooth kick, Tristan was on the ground. The girl walked off, smirking.

Joey, Yugi and Tea jumped up and ran over to where Tristan was laying.

"Oh no!" Tea cried.

"Tristan are you okay?" Yugi asked as they reached him.

Joey laughed, "Ha! Better luck next time, bro!"

Tristan slowly got up, "Oww…"

"You know what we need to figure out now, don't you?" Joey joked.

"What's that?" Tea asked.

"What just got bruised more, Tristan or his ego?" Joey grinned and they all laughed, well not Tristan.

"Oh very funny," Tristan smiled. The four of them turned around as Ryou walked over.

"Hello, guys. Are you alright Tristan?" Ryou asked in his British accent.

"Fine," Tristan nodded.

"Yugi, may I speak with you?" Ryou played with his necklace, innocently.

"Yeah…sure," Yugi and Ryou walked a few metres away, while the rest went to sit down, discussing what they could be talking about.

"What's up?" Yugi asked.

"Do you have one too?" Ryou asked.

"One what?" Yugi asked, confused…what the heck was Ryou talking about?

"A Millennium Spirit?" Ryou asked again.

Yugi shook his head, " don't know what you're talking about," He lied and walked off.

"Oh…okay then…" Ryou walked off, confused.

Yugi was nervous, now…was Ryou's necklace a Millennium item?

He walked back to his friends.

"What did he want, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"He wanted…to know…if my umm Gram's store stocked a certain card...the Snake Fang trap card," Yugi muttered.

"Ok…" Joey shrugged, "That kid's a bit weird."

"Speaking of weird kids…" Yugi smiled as Crash ran over to them.

"Yugi!" Crash smiled.

"Hey, Crash, this is Tristan and Tea, and you've met Joey of course," Yugi introduced his friends.

"Hey guys," Crash sat down.

"Crash has been learning to duel, he already beat Joey," Yugi hi-fived Crash.

Tea and Tristan laughed at Joey, who scowled at them.

As Crash hi-fived Yugi the edge of his red Duel Monster shirt came up, revealing a quite painful looking yellow-blue bruise on his hip, which was only noticed by Yugi…it seemed his overactive imagination was correct.

"Holy…are you alright?" Yugi whispered and nodded at the bruise.

Crash pulled his shirt back over it, "Yeah, of course…"

"Who did that?" Yugi asked.

"I've had worse…" Cash muttered.

"Who did it?" Yugi asked, worried.

"Mum's boyfriend…his name's Dan…he's really nice, usually but…he drinks."

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fine…"

"Guys! Quite whispering, as if Crash needs any more dueling tips anyway!" Joey laughed.

"Hahahaha" Crash laughed and shot Yugi a look as if to say he'd be alright.

"Chris! We have to leave, hurry!" Crash's mum waved him back to her.

"I'll see you later Yugi, bye guys!" Crash ran off to his mother, a thin but friendly looking woman with shoulder length auburn hair, much different to her son's messy blonde hair.

"You've been teaching him to duel?" Tea asked.

"Yep, he's going great, too, he'll be a champion," Yugi nodded.

"Champion alright," Joey mumbled.

"Ah, shut it Joey, he beat you fair and square," Yugi smiled at his friend.

"Hey, Joey, you said you'd help me put the tyre back on my bike, c'mon!" Tristan reminded his friend.

"Oh, yeah…well, we'll see youse later," Joey said good-bye to Tea and Yugi and the two of them ran off.

"So…" Tea said, nervously.

"I know you like me, Tea."

"Oh…" Tea bit her lip.

"I just want you to know, that I don't feel the same way about you…I'm sorry," Yugi blurted out.

"Okay," Tea looked a bit upset, "Thank you for telling me Yugi, we're still friends though?"

"Always," Yugi nodded.

"Do you have a girlfriend…?" Tea asked.

"Um…okay, I might as well tell you…" Yugi took a deep breath.

"What's her name?" Tea asked, excitedly.

"I'm gay…" Yugi said softly.

"What? Really?" Tea asked.

"Yeah…"

"I have a gay friend…how exotic…" Tea smiled.

Exotic? Yugi frowned, "Um, yeah."

"So, do you have a guy?" Tea asked.

Yugi was about to speak before Tea interrupted, "Oh my gosh, it's the guy Joey was talking about the other day…what was his name?"

"Yami."

"That's it! It's Yami! Right?" Tea asked, suddenly not minding about Yugi not liking her.

"I love him…" Yugi said.

"Okay…that's um…I gotta go," She grabbed her bag and walked off.

"Smooth, Yugi," Yugi shook his head at himself, well at least that was out of the way.

(LATER THAT DAY)

XXXXXX

Yugi was eating dinner, fish, with his Grandpa, who had been working all day and was looking forward to finally getting some rest.

"Much business?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, all day, not to mention I only just finished that stock take and I need to rearrange some shelves.

"I can help!" Yugi said, straightaway.

"No, Yugi, you're on holidays…you just have fun, by the way, has Yami been around lately?"

"No."

"He's linked to you and the shadow realm, you know that…just sit tight, I bet he'll come back soon, remember he was here for more than two days last time, that took a lot out of him," Solomon took their plates and began washing them up. Yugi stood up, grabbed a tea-towel and started drying them up.

"Yeah, I know…I miss him, Gramps…" Yugi sighed.

Solomon patted his Grandchild on the back, "I know you do, Yugi, but you'll be okay."

"Yeah, I know, thanks for everything Grandpa, accepting him and all."

"Yugi, if I can't trust you with an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, I can't trust you at all."

"Hahaha yeah," Yugi smiled and began putting the dishes away, in the cupboard, which he could barely reach, "What's the Shadow Realm like?"

"From what I've heard…painful," Solomon said, "Now, goodnight Yugi, I must rest."

"Night, Gramps," Yugi nodded.

Yugi walked back to his room and grabbed his deck and began to go through his cards, studying each one carefully. It'd been 15 minutes before Yugi realized that he'd barely thought about Yami at all, today. Maybe he could handle being without him.

**A/N: Kaiba: Exactly what was the point of that chapter?**

**Driven: YA MUM!**

**Kaiba: Riiiiigghhttt.**

**Driven: Disclaim!**

**Kaiba: *sigh* Driven owns nothing.**

**Review please.**


	17. My Sweet Angel

To Touch You

Chapter 17: My Sweet Angel

**A/N: **

**Driven: THE END IS NIIIIIIGHHH!**

**Kaiba: -out of the cage, but still in shackles- NNIIIIIGGHHHH!**

**Driven: I don't need an echo, I need a disclaimer! **

**Kaiba: Oh, sorry, right…um driven owns nothing!**

**Drriven: Thankyou.**

SET THE MORNING AFTER THE LAST CHAP (At about 11am).

XXXXXX

Yugi had become so enveloped in his deck, studying each card comprehensively, that he didn't notice Yami in front of him.

"Forever the master duelist, aren't you Yugi?" Yami nodded down at Yugi, who had his hand over his millennium puzzle.

Yugi looked up, surprised. When he saw Yami he dropped the entire deck letting the cards scatter across the floor. "Yami…" Yugi ran up to Yami but stopped just before touching him, for a moment they stood like that, just looking at each other, neither one touching the other. Giving in to Yami, Yugi wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck, rubbing his head into his shoulder.

"I'm so, so, sorry…" Yami felt so guilty for leaving his beautiful Yugi for so long.

"It's not your fault…" Yugi insisted.

"Hey, wait right here!" Yami rushed out the door.

"No, not again!" Yugi gasped.

"I'll be back, Yugi, promise."

Yami was true to his promise, in just fifteen minutes, he was back, looking slightly flustered holding a tiny indigo package. He pushed it into Yugi's hands, "Here."

"What is it?" Yugi asked, skeptically.

"Open it, you idiot," Yami smiled.

Yugi shrugged and opened it, under the dark tissue paper was a black box, he snapped it open to see a yin yang pendant, attached to a piece of dark purple leather.

"A yin yang?" Yugi asked.

"Just like us…" Yami nodded.

"I'm afraid this will take some explaining…" Yugi frowned.

"Yugi my little angel…" Yami sat with Yugi on his bed and wrapped his arms around the slender boy's body, "I'm your darkness and you're my light, just like the yin yang…and see," He pointed to the black spot inside the white, "I'm always with you, we're forever intertwined."

Yugi stroked the pendant and repeated, "Like the light and the dark…"

"Here," Yami took the pendant, it was very light but still beautiful, he used the thin leather twine to tie it into Yugi's golden fringe, on the right side.

"I don't have anything to give you…" Yugi frowned.

"Then tell me you give me yourself," Yami clutched Yugi, God he'd missed his angel…

"I do, I give you myself, forever…"

Yami chuckled a little before saying, "Yugi, when you've seen over 5000 years of civilization, forever isn't long at all…"

"Fine," Yugi smiled, "For the rest of this life, and any life that follows and all of eternity I shall be yours," He began to cry, tears of mixed emotions pain and happiness, "and no matter where we are, how far apart we are, I am yours, Yami."

"And I'm yours Yugi…" Yami pulled the slim and delicate boy close to him, breathing in everything he'd missed while in the Shadow Realm. Shadow Realm…he shuddered at the thought…the place of eternal punishment…

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked, Yami seemed…different.

"We must speak properly…" Yami began, "I'm tied to the Shadow Realm Yugi, that means we need a way to untie me…if we are to be together."

"How do we…do that?" Yugi asked, he already knew this would be more than a simple duel.

"I'm not sure…but I think we need to consult Maximillion Pegasus…"

"The creator…I mean discoverer of Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked.

"Exactly…" Yami nodded.

"Explain more, I still don't understand…" Yugi said, confused as always.

"Alright," Yami reached out and took Yugi's hand, "When my spirit was entombed in the puzzle it was also tied to the Shadow Realm…sort of like a punishment…"

"Punishment for what?" Yugi asked?

"It's a long story, Yugi, now let me finish," Yami frowned and continued, "The reason I'm able to exist in the normal universe is because I'm chained to you, think of it like this. The foreground is you, the mid ground is the oouzzle and the back ground is the Shadow Realm…"

"Okay…" Yugi nodded, beginning to understand what Yami was talking about.

"You know that, I'm not an actual person and…" Yami began but Yugi interrupted.

"No, I can't say I did know that…you're telling me I sucked someone who doesn't exist?" Yugi asked, freaking out.

Yami smiled, remembering that day, "Yugi Mutou, I'm not human…anymore, I am a tangible spirit."

"Oh, of course, that explains it all," Yugi was getting frustrated.

"I know it's confusing but you're not the one living it!" Yami growled.

"I didn't mean to be unthoughtful…" Yugi pursed his lips.

"Don't apologize, Yugi, I shouldn't be so hard on you…this must be difficult for you…" Yami sighed.

"Yeah…I missed you so much, Yami," Yugi said.

Yami put his hand onto Yugi's cheek and tilted it up, looking Yugi in his wide violet eyes, "Yugi, my sweet angel, I missed you as well, so very much…"

He leaned forward and kissed Yugi, smiling at the taste of his Yugi's lips.

"Don't go away again, Yami…I need you…" Yugi kissed him back.

"I won't leave you, Yugi…" Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's.

"Yami…" Yugi trailed off, becoming shrouded in the kiss.

"By the way, may I have my cape back?" Yami asked playfully.

"Soon," Yugi giggled.

With the yin yang pendant handing from his hair, Yugi leaned back over Yami, letting their lips brush together. Yugi knew, right then, that he could never let his demon go again, they were going to free him of the Shadow Realm, no matter what it took.

**A/N: **

**Kaiba: Woah, you were serious when you said you were wrapping this up.**

**Driven: Yep.**

**Kaiba: There still is the little matter of Crash though.**

**Driven: Never fear, I have not forgotten, that shall be dealt with!**

**Review please :) **


	18. Let's StickyTape This Jigsaw

To Touch You

Chapter 18: Let's Sticky-Tape This Jigsaw

**A/N: **

**Kaiba: So…**

**Driven: I made a sim of you yesterday!**

**Kaiba: How…disturbing…**

"What are we going to do, Yami?" Yugi asked, moving his bishop across the black and white marble chess board, not that it'd do much, Yami had had him in check four times already.

Yami took out Yugi's bishop with his knight, "I…don't know, we will be making a trip to the Shadow Realm…no I will be."

"I'm coming with you!" Yugi insisted before taking out one of Yami's pawns.

"Bad move Yugi," Yami smirked before moving his night again, getting rid of a castle, "You can't come with me, there's no way I'm letting you in the Shadow Realm!"

"You have no choice!" Yugi argued before moving his second bishop around to protect his king.

"Yugi, I can't risk you! I can barely remember what the Shadow Realm is like, but I know it's not a place I want you!"

Yugi forlornly watched Yami's knight knock down his bishop, "Damn it!"

"Check, Yugi Mutou…" Yami smiled.

"Not quite!" Yugi moved his queen across and took the knight, "Ha! Anyway, Yami, I know that I barely know you, but…I can't handle being away from you…"

"Yugi," Yami gritted his teeth and looked up at the duelist, the yin yang hanging in his hair, his big bright eyes gazing back at him, God he was an angel… "I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you! I need to keep you safe!" He moved a pawn forward.

Yugi frowned before moving his king again, to a safer place, "I'll be safe…as long as I'm with you…"

"God Damn it, Yugi!" Yami yelled and got up, tipping the chess board over, letting the little pieces skid over the floor.

Yugi watched Yami walk off, he was about to speak, but he thought it would be best to keep quite.

After Yami had stalked out the door, Yugi got off his chair and began to slowly pick up the pieces…He should've been upset at Yami, but he wasn't. He knew Yami was just stressed, he would be too…

Yugi thought for a moment and began to rearrange the pieces on the board. He picked up Yami's chair where it had fallen and then he grabbed his dark blue coat and walked outside. It was dark, about 8 o'clock...a shadowy silver moon shone down on him, complimented by a small selection of stars. Yugi looked around, Yami was no-where to be seen.

"Might as well take a walk…" Yugi sighed; it was a nice night after all. He pulled the jacket on and locked the door behind him.

He began making his way down the quite road, the lights of Domino mall shining a little way away. He needed to think…Yugi lifted his head as he walked, watching the moon…wishing Yami was there with him, "Yami, you freakin' moron…" Yugi smiled, but kept walking, quickening his pace a little. Yugi smiled, he hadn't done anything like this in a while, he ran from the road and onto the grass beside it…He started running, keeping himself alert and listening to the sounds around him, the harmonious chirping of the crickets, the soft breeze blowing through his hair…he kept running. Letting the tension melt from him, releasing his emotion as each foot hit the ground. Yugi ran…he kept running, breathe…in…out…in…out… After what felt like a simple lapse of time, Yugi realized he had no idea where he was…

"Crap…" Yugi laughed at himself, "Okay, Yugi, you know this place like you know your deck…where are you?"

His answer came from a bird, a soft twittering as it flew over him…Yugi sighed and kept walking, smiling when he saw he'd reached the park.

He ran forward, up the hill he'd stacked his bike on, he reached the playground and took a seat on the swing, he didn't swing on it though.

"How do you do it, Yugi?" Yami asked himself before softly dropping from the tree he was in.

Yugi gazed around, the town really was quite nice at night.

"My angel…so oblivious…" Yami walked slowly towards where Yugi was sitting on the swing, facing the other way, he reached out and pushed the swing gently, very gently.

Yugi tensed up, afraid, he turned his head, nothing…He turned back around, nothing… He took a breath and looked up, "Ah!" He gasped.

Yami dropped down from the swing set bars and behind Yugi, "Hey, Angel."

Yugi smiled, just seconds ago he'd been wishing Yami was there, "Hey."

Yami put his hands on Yugi's back and pushed him forward.

Yugi hung tightly onto the cool metal chains of the swing set as he swung back and forth, Yami pushing him carefully.

Yugi got off the swing and sat with Yami on the grass, the two of them looking up at the moon in the misty sky.

"You're my savior, Yugi, my beautiful savior…" Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, smiling.

"How?"

"You give me reason to exist in this world…"

"Let me come to the Shadow Realm…Yami, please," Yugi pleaded.

Yami kissed Yugi, "I'll consider, it, I just don't want you being hurt…it takes a lot to heal a broken wing, I can't even stand the thought of my angel's wings breaking…"

Yugi nodded and squeezed Yami's hand…love was such a strange thing, "Hey Yami…"

"Yeah?" Yami looked down at Yugi's soft petite face, "What?"

"I love you," Yugi nestled into Yami's neck, sheltering from the breezy air around them.

Yami stroked the back of Yugi's neck and whispered, "I love you too, Yugi."

"Do you remember being a Pharaoh?" Yugi asked curiously.

Yami thought for a moment, "No…"

Yugi kissed Yami before the latter stood up, "Come Yugi, it's getting cold, we must go home…"

"Forever protecting me," Yugi laughed.

"If I don't protect my universe, I'll have nothing," Yami said truthfully before taking Yugi's hand as they left the park and began to walk slowly down the road with the sky shadowing them overhead like a giant blanket.

**A/N:**

**Kaiba: Well that Chap achieved nothing…at all…**

**Driven: Hmm yeah…you're right, aw well, still cute!**

**Kaiba: also since when does Yugi play chess?**

**Driven: Since now!**

**Kaiba: *sigh* Driven owns nothing.**

**Remember to check out my profile for notices on the statuses of each of my fics, soon :D If you're wondering about any other fics and this one.**

**Review please :D**


	19. Wasting Our Time

To Touch You

Chapter 19: Wasting Our Time

**A/N: **

**Driven: That sim was pretty good, but it didn't work out how I wanted…**

**Kaiba: Meaning?**

**Driven: I just…don't think it was…pointy enough.**

**Kaiba: Oh…yeah I hate it when my sims aren't pointy enough…**

_Hey Yugi u wanna do sumfin later on? Yami can com 2, if he wants…_

Yugi read the txt message that'd just came through on his mobile…he thought it over, it was noon now and he was working in the game shop, he felt so guilty not helping his Grandpa. So there he was, unpacking boxes, stocking shelves and working the till, while Solomon finally got some well-deserved rest…of course, Yami had refused to let Yugi work alone…but he wasn't much help. Currently he was sitting in a corner, his nose in a manga book which he'd plucked from the shelf.

Although it was nice to have Yami around, he'd been out of the house all morning…

Yugi txted Joey in reply.  
_im gameshop at the moment, but maybe we could all meet up l8r the arcade?_

"Good book?" Yugi asked, not overly interested anyway, as he opened a pack of starter decks and started putting them in the cabinet.

"Um…yeah…" Yami nodded.

Yugi looked back at him before smiling, "Yami…it's upside down…"

Yami looked at the book, so it was, "Oh…is it…sorry…"

Yugi curiously watched Yami flip the book around, as he did a piece of yellowish paper fell out, that's what Yami had been reading.

Yugi put down the remaining decks and walked over.

He bent down and looked at the piece of paper, "What's that?"

"Nothing," Yami folded the paper up.

"Why won't you tell me?" It seemed Yugi's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"It's nothing…" Yami repeated and stood up, putting the paper in his pocket.

Yugi was quick to lean around and grab it out of Yami's pocket, "Got it, anyway," He laughed, unfolding the paper.

"Give it back, Yugi…" Yami rolled his eyes.

Yugi looked down at the paper, its edges were torn and it was yellowed and faded…it had pictures on it…Yugi looked at it, annoyed, "It's written in hieroglyphs…"

"Oh, you can't read it then?" Yami smirked.

"Sorry, I'm not 5000 years old," Yugi giggled, backing up against the shop counter.

Yami stood before Yugi, and snatched the paper back, "Well, then, I suppose it's no use to you, then."

"Smart Alec," Yugi smiled.

"Yep," Yami nodded, taking both of Yugi's hands in his and squeezing them before swinging them to and fro.

"Do you want to come with me, to the arcade later? Joey and the others'll be there…It's okay if you don't want I'd completely under-"

Yami interrupted, "Yugi, of course, I do," He smiled at Yugi…he was so amazing, "As long as you don't bag me out for being 5000 years old."

Yugi grinned at Yami…he was so strange, but so…interesting, "Deal."

"You're so cute, Yugi, really…" Yami kept smiling.

"Heh…thanks…"

It was awkward between them that day, they weren't sure why…just a little while ago they'd been going so fast, not caring about anything…but know, Yugi felt like he'd cheated himself by going that fast with Yami.

Yami read Yugi's mind, "I thought you said you didn't regret it…"

Yugi looked up, guiltily, "Oh Yami, it's not like that…"

"Yeah…yeah it is…" Yami let go of Yugi's hands, "I spent years wanting you so badly Yugi, longing for you, wanting to be with you…I should have known you didn't feel the same…"

Yugi grabbed Yami's hands again, refusing to have an argument, "Yami, the moment I saw you…I knew you…I've told you this before, I always knew you existed, but it wasn't until I knew for sure that you were real that I realized how I felt…I don't regret, doing what we did…I just…"

"Regret it…" Yami sighed.

"No. I don't. For Christ's sake…argh, Yami, that was the best thing I've ever experienced, it was amazing, I'm just not sure we should have rushed like that…"

"I get it, Yugi, now relax you don't have to prove yourself to me," Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

Yugi smiled before resting his head on Yami's shoulder.

With Yugi in his arms, Yami had the chance to think for a moment. Yugi was so…wonderful…he just couldn't find the right words to tell him, he really was an angel, even better than that, he was Yami's angel…and all Yami wanted was to exist in the same universe with him, forever…

Yugi breathed, his head still on Yami's shoulder, Yami smelt so good, he looked so good…Yugi clutched Yami to him, their arms around each other. Yugi only wished he could understand his own feelings…but he loved Yami, he knew that…

"I love you," Yami breathed onto Yugi's skin before softly kissing his neck.

"Yami, I love you too," Yugi smiled, tilting his head so that Yami could kiss his neck again. He did. Yami leant his head down, and kissed Yugi's pale soft neck again, smiling to himself as he did so. Yami ran his hands up Yugi's back and entwined his fingers through his messy, soft hair.

"Ohh…" Yugi closed his eyes and tilted his head back as Yami kissed his neck again, sucking onto the skin this time.

"You're so beautiful…" Yami sighed, kissing Yugi again.

"Yami…" Yugi said softly, the tone of his voice reflecting just how much he was enjoying himself.

"My precious little Yugi, oh how I've longed for you…" Yami's husky voice whispered into Yugi's ear.

"You speak like a poet," Yugi giggled.

"I've had many years to reflect on my words," Yami kissed Yugi's lips, running his tongue across them, waiting for a reaction. Yugi flicked his tongue over Yami's, feeling Yami's hands pushing his jacket off.

Yugi kept kissing the Pharaoh as he pulled off his shirt. Yami glanced down at Yugi's bare chest, he was slim and nicely toned, Yugi wasn't as muscled as Yami but he was still fit. Yami ran his hands across Yugi's back, pulling him closer.

"Yami…why are you so amazing?" Yugi smiled, then moaned as the pharaoh kissed his chest, then his lips again.

"You bring out the best in me, I suppose, Yugi Mutou…" Yami laughed and ran his hands down Yugi's delicate arms.

"Weren't we meant to be at the arcade a little while ago?" Yugi smirked.

Yami nodded, "Yes…but let's just, stay here for a little while longer…" He kissed the teenage boy again, simply unable to stop.

"Yami…oohh…that feels…good…" Yugi gasped as Yami's firm lips kissed Yugi's chest.

"Mmm…" Yami nodded, standing up straight again.

"Don't stop now, Yami…" Yugi said softly.

Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing, oral sex was one thing, this was different, this was pure love. He kept kissing Yugi's neck, eagerly.

Yugi's skin was tingling as Yami's lips ran across it, tasting him. Yugi breathed deeply as Yami stroked his fingers down Yugi's spine, still kissing his chest, listening to soft moans escaping from Yugi's mouth. Yami moved back up to Yugi's neck. He kissed and sucked Yugi's neck, floating in his own abyss.

"Oh…Woah…that's amazing…" Yugi's breathing got deeper as he felt little bruises already forming on his neck.

_**Beep.**_

Reluctantly, Yugi pulled away and looked down at his phone.

_We're at the arcade, hurry up & get here! :)_

Yugi put his phone into his pocket and sighed, "I guess we should go,"

"Yeah…I guess."

Yugi slowly pulled his shirt and jacket back on and took Yami's hand.

As they walked out the door, Yugi looked up at the pharaoh, "Hey, Yami, how are you at pinball?"

Yami took Yugi's hand, "No idea, let's find out."

**A/N:**

**Kaiba: So when's this ending?**

**Driven: Hmm. I'm thinking I'll have it go for somewhere between 20-30 chaps.**

**Kaiba: driven owns nothing! Hey, am I still going to be you're disclaimer for the sequel?**

**Driven: *sigh* Yes Kaiba *pats on head***

**Please Review :D**


	20. Pinball

To Touch You

Chapter 20: Pinball

**A/N: **

**Kaiba: Driven owns nothing…yet she seems insistent on keeping me here…**

**Driven: *cries***

**Kaiba: Why are you crying?**

**Driven: Evil Robina just kicked my ass in Duel Monsters…**

**Evil Robina: *appears* MWHAHAHAHAHA! *disappears***

**Driven: 0.o**

Yugi and Yami walked into the arcade, Joey, Tristan and Tea were there as well as Ryou, who was with his back to them, minding his own business glued to a pac-man game.

Tristan, waiting for his turn, was sitting on the side of the pool table, watching Tea walk around it, pool cue in hand, lining up her shot.

Joey was hunched over, concentrating hard on the Duel Monsters pinball machine which was lighting up and beeping loudly. Yugi laughed, he supposed Joey was beating his own hi-score again…

"Hey, Yugi!" Tea waved before leaning over and quickly sinking a green ball before nodding to Tristan to have his turn.

"Hi Yugi," Joey nodded, keeping his eyes on the pin-ball machine and flicking the marble back to the top with the flippers, that were shaped like Blue Eyes White Dragon tails.

"Sup," Tristan smiled, and then accidently sunk the white ball.

"Ha!" Tea smirked.

"Shut up…" Tristan grumbled before fishing it back out.

Yugi laughed at them before walking over to Joey, "Perfecting your score again, maestro?"

"Better believe it Yugi, I'm on 4000 and counting!" He smiled, flicking the marble back to the top, against a switch, "Make that 4500…"

"He does this…often?" Yami asked.

"All the time, it's his main mission in life, every time we're here, Joey has to beat his score again…or try to, his record is 20000, which he set last month and hasn't beaten since," Yugi said, proudly.

"How long did that take?" Yami laughed.

Joey answered, "Two hours…straight…"

"This is a bit awkward…" Yami pursed his lips.

"Mmhmm," Yugi nodded.

Tea sunk the last ball, "I win, that's Tea: 3, Tristan: 0," She put the cue down and walked over to where Yugi and Yami were. The three of them sat down on the booth's leather red chairs.

Tea laughed at Tristan, "I won, so, that means you buy us all lunch!"

"Great…" Tristan walked over to the counter to order pizzas, pulling out his wallet, "Flavours?"

"Get three, we'll share them all," Tea advised, "I'll have Hawaiian, thanks Tristan," She smirked.

"Vegetarian…" Yami said, softly.

"Chicken," Yugi nodded, before leaning across the table and high-fiving Tea for her victory.

"I'd get one, for you, Joey, but I have the feeling you'll be stuck there a while," Tristan handed the money to the man at the counter.

"Yup," Joey didn't move his eyes from the flippers as he raised his score to 7000.

"So…who's he?" Tristan asked, sitting down and putting the pizzas on the table.

"This is Yami, he's my…" Yugi trailed off and picked up a piece of chicken pzza and took a bite.

"Boyfriend," Yami squeezed Yugi's hand and grabbed a piece of vegetarian pizza which he looked at for a moment before biting it.

"What, sorry?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah…" Yugi nodded.

"Boyfriend?" Tristan repeated, not getting it.

"Yugi's gay, moron," Tea playfully smacked him over the head before picking up another bit of pizza.

"Wha?" Tristan asked, "Totally?"

Yugi blushed, "Totally."

"Okay…well, I guess I'm cool with that…" He took a bite of the pizza.

"You'll have to be, it would seem I've fallen in love with him," Yami smirked.

"That's so cute, guys!" Tea grinned, it seemed she was over Yugi already.

"Yeah…" Yugi looked up at Yami who grinned at him, before grabbing another piece of pizza.

"So you guys are like in love?" Tristan was skeptic.

Yugi thought for a moment, "Yes, we are…"

"Okay, well I guess that's pretty cool, good for you Yugi, and you…Yami."

Yami nodded friendlily at Tristan then put his vision back to the pizza in his hand.

"Ha!" Joey cried out, flicking the marble back to the top, once again. Yugi jumped up and ran over to the pinball machine, interested in his best friend's progress.

"What happened?" Yugi smiled.

"I just upped my score to 10000! Hell yeah!"

"Hahaha, awesome! I'd hi-five you, but then you'd lose and we wouldn't want that!" Yugi laughed.

"No, we wouldn't, hey Yugi can you grab my wallet from my pocket and stick a couple of quarters in the machine, I'm worried, I'll run out…" Joey flicked the marble back up, making the machine beep like crazy.

"Sure," Yugi grabbed the wallet and put three quarters in the machine.

"Thanks, Yugi!" Joey nodded, still flipping the marble around.

Yugi smiled and walked back to the booth and sat on the table and took some more pizza.

They all sat around for another hour, glad for the time together, laughing and just generally having fun together, until a loud scream interrupted.

"YEAH BABY! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!" They ran out, to find Joey whooting and laughing as the electronic voice of the pinball machine chanted the words: New High Score, over and over again.

"What was it this time?" Tristan asked.

"24000!" Joey screamed and ran over to hi-five Tristan, Tea and Yugi, he did so then looked at Yami…he hesitated for a moment, then hi-fived him as well.

Joey rushed outside, still screaming his head off, "I AM THE DUEL MONSTERS MASTER!"

Yugi and Tea ran after him outside leaving Yami and Tristan inside.

After a moment, Tristan looked at Yami, "Don't you go screwing Yugi over, Yami…"

"What a ridiculous thing to say," Yami gritted his teeth, "I love Yugi, you have no idea how much."

"I don't care how much you love him now," Tristan pushed Yami, "Are you gonna keep it that way?"

"You're being stupid, Tristan, I understand that you're worried for Yugi, but I love him…" Yami was getting annoyed, he pushed Tristan back.

"Argh, whatever, but listen to me, if you DO screw him over, it'll be the end of you!"

Yami glared at Tristan and put his hands on his shoulders, "What part of I love him, don't you understand, I know you're his friend and you have to stand up for him, but you're not the only one standing up for him anymore. I would never ever hurt him…I couldn't…"

"Truce?" Tristan nodded, understanding.

"Truce," Yami agreed.

Both of them shook hands, in that moment, Yami knew they'd have no further trouble. In a way he respected Tristan for making sure Yugi'd be okay, it meant the world to him to know Yugi had friends like that.

The two of them walked outside, to see Joey up a tree, howling up at the sky, Tea sitting and smirking, against the trunk and Yugi rolling on the ground, laughing his head off.

Yami went and stood by the tree and said softly to himself, "Friendship…friends…so this is what it's like…" He smiled.

**A/N:**

**Kaiba: These chaps are getting stupider. **

**Driven: PROVE HIM WRONG!**

**Review please :)**


	21. The Seriousness is Overbearing

To Touch You

Chapter 21: The Seriousness is Overbearing

**A/N:**

**Kaiba: Aren't you supposed to be doing assignments?**

**Driven: Yup.**

**Kaiba: But instead you're writing fanfics?**

**Driven: Yup.**

Joey had climbed down from the tree and the five of them had since walked to the place that seemed to be becoming their hangout, the park. Joey was laying on the grass. Tea and Yugi were on the swings and Yami was leaning against a tree, holding his piece of paper with the hieroglyphs on it.

Tristan jumped from thee tree, over Yami and almost laned on Joey.

Tristan brandished a tree branch and screamed, "I AM TRISTAN THE DESTROYER!"

Joey rolled out of the way and jumped up, "Holy hell, more like Tristan the 'gonna be destroyed if he freaks Joey out like that again'!"

Yugi jumped up and rushed over, Joey started to chase Tristan so Yuggi ran along with them, trying to keep up even though his legs were much shoter than theirs.

"You get back here you freakin' idiot!" Joey laughed as Tristan quickened his pace, still holding the branch ."

"Hahaha you better run Tristan!"

"Hey, Yugi, when we catch him, you hold, I'll punch!" Joey laughed, as they ran down the hill after Tristan.

"Hmm…maybe we should join in the fun…" Tea smiled, jumping of the swing and rushing after them.

"Well, I'll be a sphinx if I'm being left here alone…" Yami smirked and ran after the others. He ran quickly, covering the ground like it came naturally.

When He and Tea had reached Yugi, Tristan and Joey, the three of them were sitting on the ground laughing, Joey half-heartedly punching Tristan.

On the way down the hill, Yugi had slipped and had a streak of dirt across his cheek, not that it was bothering him.

Tea sat down next to Yugi and Yami stayed standing, laughing to himself and Joey and Tristan who were now sword fighting with two branches.

"Oh my God! Yugi what is that?" Tea asked.

"What is what Tea?" Yugi frowned.

"That thing…on your…neck…" She raised an eyebrow.

Yugi put his hand to his neck, and felt…a bruise… "Oh, that…that's nothing."

Tea suddenly realized what it was, "Hey, guys! Yugi has a love bite!"

Yami frowned and looked over to where Yugi was, blushing.

"No, I don't!" Yugi put his hand over his neck.

"Damn…" Yami rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Tea, giggling, moved his hand away, "Yes you do, that is so totally a love bite!"

Joey and Tristan walked over and looked at the bruise, Tristan's eyes went wide but he didn't say anything.

Joey on the other hand was shocked, "Holy hell, Tea, you're right! That's a hickey, all right!"

Yami tried his best to sink into the background.

Tea laughed at Joey, "Not that you'd know, Joey,"

"Shut it, Tea," He laughed.

"Yugi's got a hickey, Yugi's got a hickey, Yugi's got a hickey!" Tea and Joey chanted.

"Guys, no, I don't it's not even a hickey, it's just a bruise…I…"

"Give it up, Yugi, we know you to well," Tristan said before joining the chanting.

Yugi laughed awkwardly, blushing and feeling very self-conscious.

The chanting continued until they actually thought about the other aspect…who gave Yugi the bruise.

"Hey, wait a sec…" Joey said, "Yugi, did Yami give you that hickey?"

Yami bit his lip, and tried to blend away desperately.

"Oh…um…I guess…"

Tristan, Joey and Tea looked at each other for a moment before breaking out into a laughing fit and collapsed back to the ground.

"What's so…funny?" Yugi asked, standing up.

"They are amused that you and I are so close and that we do that type of thing," Yami frowned.

"Oh…guys, stop it! Not cool!" Yugi yelled.

His friends stopped laughing and stood up, Joey smiled, "Sorry, Yugi…but…phfftt, it is pretty funny."

"Don't see how…" Yami growled.

"I think it's really cute!" Tea smiled, "You guys are so good together!"

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand, "Yes…we are…"

Tristan and Joey gave each other a look, then started laughing again.

"Don't mind them, Yami, they'll find something else to amuse themselves with in a second," Tea said.

Just as predicted Tristan pointed to a butterfly, "Joey check it out, bet you can't catch it!"

Joey jumped up, "You watch me!" He rushed after the butterfly.

Tristan kept laughing, but at Joey this time, who was leaping into the sky, trying to catch the butterfly, which was flitting around obliviously.

"So, Yami did give you that love bite?" Tea asked.

"Obviously." Yami put his arm around Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled.

"We should go, Yugi's grandfather wanted us home…" Yami said.

"See ya later Yami, and you Hickey Boy!" Joey and Tristan waved from a few metres away, Joey still on his quest.

"Okay, well bye, you two," Tea smiled before walking over to Tristan Joey were.

Once they'd reached the road Yugi looked at Yami, "Gramps wanted me home?"

"No," Yami said.

"Then why are we leav-"

"Because if I had to go another moment, without touching you, I think I would die…" Yami smiled.

"Heh," Yugi laughed.

"C'mon, let's get home, Yugi Mutou…it's cold…" Yami commented.

"You're right…hmm maybe it will be snowing soon!" Yugi said, excited, he couldn't wait!

"Yeah…it should," Yami wrapped his cape around himself, blocking the cold wind.

"You were annoyed before…" Yugi said.

"Yes."

"Don't be, they didn't mean to be so weird about it…" Yugi shrugged.

"Yeah…I just, I …get embarrassed about things like that…" Yami smiled.

"Hey Yami?" Yugi giggled.

"Yes, Yugi?" Yami looked down at the smaller teen boy.

"Can I have a piggy-back?"

"Are you kidding?" Yami smirked.

"No…" Yugi blushed.

Yami crouched on the ground and sighed, "Only because I love you…"

Yugi climbed onto Yami's back and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, "I love you too, Yami."

Yami laughed, "We must look like nutcases!" He kept walking.

"Yes…I suppose, hey, will you tell me what the hieroglyphs on the paper say?" Yugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder.

"I'd rather you didn't know…only because I want to protect you…" Yami sighed.

"I already told you, no matter where you go, I'm coming with you, so I may as well know…"

"Fair enough…I'll tell you when we get home, okay?" Yami smiled. How could he reject Yugi? Yugi was just so gorgeous…so amazing…

"Okay, thanks Yami…" Yugi grinned.

"That's fine, my angel," Yami looked up at the sky, the sun was setting.

Yugi noticed what Yami was looking at and he too, set his vision to the glowing orange sun setting in the distance, "It's beautiful," Yugi mumbled.

"The entire idea of me spending my time with you is beautiful, sunset or no sunset," Yami said.

Yugi blushed and put his head back on Yami's shoulder.

**A/N: **

**Kaiba: Driven owns nothing…but it looks like she's failing English.**

**Driven: I am not! I just can't be bothered with my asssigment, I'll do it later!**

**Kaiba: Yep, sure…whatever…**

**Driven: *knocks out with counterfeit millennium puzzle* TAKE THAT!**

**Review please ^^**


	22. You're My Dream Within This Nightmare

To Touch You

Chapter 22: You're My Dream Within This Nightmare

**A/N: **

**Kaiba: Driven own nought, I own Kaiba corp.**

**Driven: No, I put a rooster in charge of KC when I took you.**

**Kaiba: Okay, so a rooster owns Kaiba corp…whatever…**

Yami and Yugi had been home for ages and were on the couch, tv turned off, curled up together in silence.

Yami was looking down at Yugi, "You're tired Yugi…"

"Shh, Pharaoh…" Yugi smiled, his head resting on Yami's chest.

"Angel…" Yami kissed Yugi's forehead.

"What time is it?" Yugi yawned.

Yami glanced to the clock, "Ten pm…"

Yugi slowly got up, "Hmm, I guess I should get some sleep…"

"Smart, Yugi," Yami laughed.

"Shut up," Yugi smiled.

"Can I have a blanket?" Yami asked, he'd be sleeping on the couch, it was too soon to ask to share Yugi's bed.

"Course, there's blankets and pillows in that cupboard," Yugi pointed to a cupboard down the hall.

Yami followed Yugi down the hall, where the latter pulled a light blue blanket and a white pillow from the cupboard, "Here."

Yami took them, "Thank, Yugi."

Yami put the blanket on the couch and put the pillow with it.

"You're gonna be okay?" Yugi frowned.

Yami hated to say he'd much rather be under a blanket with Yugi, "Of course,"

Yugi stretched up and kissed Yami, wrapping his arms around the pharaoh's neck, "Goodnight Yami."

Yami hugged Yugi tightly, "Goodnight Yugi Mutou."

They let go of each other and Yugi walked to his room.

Yami yawned, he was tired. He took off his boots and his cape and shirt and layed down, putting the blanket over himself.

Yugi closed his door, and quickly began undressing, once undressed he put on a pair of dark blue boxers and turned off his light, he got into bed, relaxing at the warmth of the blankets and slowly fell asleep.

XXXXXXX

Screaming.

Yugi woke up, he looked at his clock, 2am…

He could hear screaming, he got up and rushed out of his room and to the lounge room. He stopped when he saw Yami. Yami was having a nightmare, his eyes were closed but he was screaming and crying…Yugi listened to hear what he was saying and clicked the light on and walked closer.

"Mana! Argh, no Mana, come back! Maaannaaaa!"

Yugi panicked… Yami was meant to be strong, nothing was supposed to affect him…but in this moment, he looked so afraid, so vulnerable.

"Mana! No! Argh!" Yami cried out to the darkness.

Yugi rushed forward and shook Yami, "Yami! Wake up! Yami!"

Yami opened his eyes, he took a deep breath, "…Mana…" He sat up.

Yugi sat next to him, hugging him tightly, "Are you alright?"

"Now," Yami nodded, catching his breath.

For a few moments they just sat there, as Yami caught his breath. Shyly, Yugi reached up and wiped away the tears streaking Yami's skin.

"Yami…who's Mana?" Yugi asked.

"I'm remembering things a lot, lately…Mana was my best friend…she was Atem's best friend…"

Yugi frowned, "What happened to make you cry like that?"

Yami answered slowly, "Mana…she never…came…back..."

Yugi rubbed the back of Yami's neck, still worried about the Pharaoh, "Back from where?"

Yami sighed and answered truthfully, "I'm not sure…"

"Think, Yami, you can tell me, I'll listen…"

"Thanks, Yugi…" Yami nodded, realizing Yugi wasn't wearing a shirt…

Yugi got up and walked to the kitchen, Yami bit his lip, still upset…Mana…that name echoed through him…

He got up and followed Yugi. Yugi was making coffee, hazelnut cappuccinos.

"It was so real…Yugi, I could see her…"

"Go on…" Yugi turned on the coffee machine.

"It was like I could touch her, I reached out, but she started to fade…then she wasn't there, I ran…I knew that…if I could just keep running, I might find her again, but it wasn't enough, I couldn't find her, so I yelled asking her to come…but she didn't…"

Yugi's heart almost broke for Yami, "Poor Yami…" He mumbled, hugging him, "She was close with you?"

"Like my sister, Yugi…I miss her…"

Yugi handed Yami the coffee, and he took a sip of his own as they walked back to the couch and sat down.

Yami was shaking, and still breathing heavily, "One day…I'll catch up to her, and I'll be with her again…"

"God, Yami, I feel so bad for you…you've had an entire life snatched away from you…"

Yami nodded, took a drink of the coffee and put his arm around Yugi, "Yes…that's right, but if having that life taken, means that I spend this one with you…it's worth it…"

"Aww…" Yugi blushed and kissed Yami.

"Oh, my little Angel…you always make me feel better," Yami smiled.

Yugi kissed Yami again, "So, you feel better?"

Yami nodded, "Yes, angel…thank you…" He drained his coffee and Yugi finished his. Yami took them to the kitchen and walked back.

Yugi yawned, coffee never had much of an effect on him anyway.

Yami frowned, "I woke you before Yugi?"

"No, you, okay…well…yes, you did…" Yugi stammered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yugi…" Yami squeezed the small duelist's shoulder.

"You were crying, it was a nightmare…it isn't your fault, Yami…" Yugi smiled.

"Still…I'm sorry, Angel."

"Hmm…angel…" Yugi pondered the word…was he Yami's angel.

Yami read his mind, "Oh, of course you're my angel…you saved me from the darkness…" Yami felt tears welling around his eyes, but he couldn't cry, he was the strong one, he needed to be…for Yugi. Yami wiped his eyes quickly.

"Did Mana die, Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami tried to think back, but nothing came, "I…I don't know, Yugi…"

"You know what?" Yugi smiled, "For once…I actually feel like this world needs me…."

Yami pulled Yugi close to him and whispered, "Yugi, whenever you feel like you aren't needed, remind yourself that my entire existence depends on you…and that death couldn't swallow me fast enough if we weren't together. You're the whole reason I live, Yugi…"

"Yami…" Yugi turned and kissed the pharaoh, "So much has changed for me…over the last few weeks…I feel so different, but not in a bad sense…in a good way, it's like you're the last shard of glass to the broken vase that is me…"

"I love you, Yugi Mutou…" Yami sighed happily.

"I love you too, Yami…and I mean it when I say that…love isn't just sex…"

Yami continued, "Or blow-jobs…or kissing…"

"It's more than that…" Yugi nodded, his heart racing.

"It's the feeling you get when you're together…"

"And it's knowing that no matter what, you will stay together…"

Yugi kissed the pharaoh again, his heart beating manically on his chest, as he felt the skin of Yami against his own.

Yami leaned back on the couch and pulled Yugi up closer to him, kissing him, feeling the warmth of his lips drown out the cold. The pharaoh wrapped his arms around Yugi's thin waist, pulling him against himself.

"Oh, Yami I can feel your…ohh…" Yugi gasped for a moment, he could feel Yami's penis, through his pants, so close to his own.

Yami kept kissing Yugi, their tongues licking over each other, in slow movements of lust.

After a few minutes, the two of them sat up, Yami's arms still around Yugi's waist.

Yugi yawned again.

"You're tired Yugi…" Yami let go of him.

"Yeah…I guess," Reluctantly Yugi turned away.

Yami opened his mouth, he watched Yugi take a few more steps before quietly saying, "Don't go…"

Yugi turned, a sexy look in his eyes, "Oh?"

"Stay with me Yugi…please?" Yami asked.

Yugi eagerly walked back to Yami. Yami laid back. Yugi shyly, laid down next him and pulled the blanket over them…

Yami smirked, "I'm lying under a blanket…with Yugi Mutou…"

Yugi curled up to Yami, "Heh…"

Yami protectively put one arm under Yugi's neck and pulled him closer with the other. Yugi wrapped a thin arm around Yami's toned, muscled body and wrapped one of his legs over Yami's.

"Oh, Yugi…could you be any sexier?" Yami laughed, gazing at Yugi.

"Yami…" Yugi whispered, resting his head on Yami's muscled chest.

"Yugi…" Yami breathed, closing his eyes.

The two of them fell asleep, their bodies pressed against each other, their hearts beating together softly.

**A/N: **

**Kaiba: *Is bored as hell***

**Robina: *appears* Hey, Driven, next chap we have to sing our song!**

**Driven: Oh you mean that parody of Push Up that we made?**

**Robina: Yessssssssss.**

**Driven: Um, okay, next A/N, we shall sing!**

**Robina: YAY!**

**Kaiba: Help…me…**

**Please vote in my Yu-Gi-Oh! Poll, go now…quickly…**

**Review please ^^**


	23. Pancakes

To Touch You

Chapter 23: Pancakes

**A/N: **

**Kaiba: You guys are going to sing?**

**Driven: Yep.**

**Robina: *chucks microphone at Driven and is holding her own* Okay, so to any brain dead moron that can't figure it out, this song is a parody to the 2003/2004 song Push Up by the Freestylers, Yes, we wrote it, yes it's still being perfected…I'm pretty sure this is about the 7****th**** remix…yes, we're awesome.**

**(If you listen to Push Up by the Freestylers, it should match up pretty well).**

**Kaiba: *grabs guitar* Ah what the hell… *shrugs***

**Random guy out of no-where: ONE TWO….ONE TWO THREE FOUR!**

**Driven and Robina (In uber hot sexy voices 'cus they're cool like that): I think I saw his deck before I saw his hair! The kinda cards he used were monsters that were rare! When he drew his favourite card 'cause he's no tool, he came over to me, looked me in the eyes and said: LET'S DUEL!**

**Robina: He defeated me usinExoodiiaa! Man that Yugi he ain't got no phobia! Had Kaibastarin' cus we really made a scene, it must've looked like Yugi was some rebel teen, 'cause, he said:**

**Driven: Where I come from, we don't play around, and when it's time to duel, my pharaoh he can beat you, but from now on baby, I'll be usin' the dark magician, take this card, shuffle your deck up and down!**

**Robina: Okay, that was, just when I drew the line, and I swore that I would make that dark magician mine! Alright, I love him, so Yugi shake that ass! But still, I gotta get that motherflippin duel card!**

***Music Break***

**Driven: Just like a pro he even beat a CEO! Yami's a figment of his curiousity! I know he's capable of beating anyone so excuse me If I'm duelin' him, I need that magiiciaan!**

**Robina: Cause we're he come from, they don't play around, and when it's time to duel, man, Yugi he will beat you! But that don't matter baby, because now, I have a great idea! Let's take him on, then maybe I'll get the magician! So C'mon, let's do this, we'll duel him to the ground.**

**Driven: Then maybe, we will get that motherflippin' card! So what, I love him and his sexy ass! He's so hot, but that don't matter 'cause we're gonna take him down a class!**

***Music Break***

**Robina: Where he comes from, they won't play around, no, no! Yeah, were he comes from, yeah. They can Duel, every day, is that card worth it anyway? **

**Driven: Oh Hell No! Let's give up. Why does it even matter? Let's go home, so we can watch more eps of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Robina: Oh yeeah! Then maybe, we can go buy some cards…a dark magician,I wish I thought of that before we dueled him! 'Cause man, Yugi he is the KING OF GAMES. Don't forget I've stiiiiill gotta make that dark magician mine! Now let's go buy the card off ebay for 2-fifty!**

**Driven: FAACCEEEPALM! We could've just done that instead of duelin' him!**

**Kaiba: *smashing guitar* WHOO YEAH! WHOO!**

**Robina: He always like this?**

**Driven: Usually.**

**Kaiba: Driven owns nothing.**

**Robina: Hey! I'm her disclaimer!**

**Driven: Not in this fic, you're not.**

**Robina: *Pouts***

Yugi woke up, Yami was still with him, it was ten o'clock, his grandpa was at work. Again.

Yami was asleep, dry tears around his eyes…he'd been crying in his sleep. Yugi sighed and got up, squeezing Yami's shoulder as he did. Yugi walked to the bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth. He walked to his room, got dressed, black shirt, dark blue pants, sneakers and of course the millennium puzzle. He grabbed his hair gel and walked back to the bathroom.

He started running the gel through his, already spiked up, hair, he sighed…why did he bother gelling his hair if it spiked up naturally? He finished, put the gel back in his room and walked back to the lounge room.

"Morning…" Yami mumbled, before getting up to go brush his teeth.

"There's a spare toothbrush in the drawer," Yugi told him, then went to the kitchen and contemplated making breakfast…he wasn't big on that idea, so instead he just poured himself a glass of apple juice and drank it, sitting on the kitchen counter.

Yami walked back after a little while, showered and dressed, "I'm sorry about last night Yugi."

"What are you talking about Yami?" Yugi laughed, "I got to sleep next to you didn't I?"

"Heh…yeah…" Yami smiled.

"I can't be bothered cooking so…do you know how?" Yugi jumped off the counter and rinsed his glass out.

Yami opened the drawer and grabbed out a spatula, "Pancakes alright?"

Yugi's jaw dropped…Yami was hot…sensitive…strong and he could cook? Nice…, "Everything's in the cupboard."

"Shoo, Yugi," Yami smiled.

"These better be good," Yugi walked out to the lounge room.

Yami smiled, he grabbed the stuff from the cupboard and the fridge and turned on the fryingpan…was he really making breakfast?

Yugi flicked around various TV channels before coming to the conclusion that there was simply NOTHING on…news, news, news…and so on.

He flicked the TV off and leaned back on the couch…he could smell the pancakes in the kitchen…they smelt quite good.

A little while later, Yami carried a plate of pancakes, covered with vanilla icecream and raspberries into the loungeroom, "Told you I could cook!"

Yugi jumped up, "Where in hell did you find raspberries?"

"I have my ways, Yugi," Yami sat on the couch and handed Yugi a fork.

"Obviously," Yugi took some of the pancakes, he ate them…they were good!

"Good?" Yami tilted his head to the side like a puppy.

Yugi licked his lips, "Mmhmm!"

Yami grabbed a raspberry of the plate and held it near Yugi's mouth for a moment. Yugi smiled before putting his lips around the raspberry and taking it from Yami, kissing his fingers as he did so.

"Am I good or what?" Yami said, smugly.

Yugi swallowed the sweet juicy raspberry and nodded, "You're good."

"Yup," Yami kissed Yugi, his lips tasted like raspberries…

Yugi laughed and pushed Yami, softly, "Pan…cakes…"

They both laughed. Yami grabbed his fork and cut up another piece of pancake, covered with ice cream, just as he was going to put it in his own mouth, Yugi leaned over and ate the pancakes off the fork, "Mine."

"Hah, yes Yugi…" Yami fed his boyfriend some more icecream.

"This is good, Yami, I didn't know Pharaohs could cook!"

"You'd be surprised, Yugi," Yami pulled him closer.

"Hah, oh I bet!" Yugi ate more of the ice cream and raspberry pancakes.

"I get the feeling that we're going to waste the entire day…" Yami smirked.

"Yeah…well we could go hang with the gang if you'd like it?" Yugi laughed.

"Hmm, no I think I'd much rather be alone. With you."

Yugi and Yami finished the pancakes and took the plate to the kitchen. Yugi walked back and sat with Yami on the couch and pulled the blanket over them. He curled up next to the Pharaoh, resting his head against his shoulder, Yami tilted his head down on Yugi's.

"Thank you, so much Yugi…" Yami smiled.

"For…?"

"Letting me have this life…with you, and accepting me…"

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk when we first met…"

"Forgiven," Yugi kissed his lover.

"Holy Ra…you…are so…wonderful…" Yami kissed Yugi again, smiling inside…he couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Robina: So um…this is awkward.**

**Kaiba: Mwhahahaaaa.**

**Driven: -facepalm- Goody…**


	24. Dance in Shadows

To Touch You

Chapter 24: Dance in Shadows

**A/N: **

**Robina: Me…disclaimer…yes?**

**Driven: Hmm…No.**

**Robina: But I disclaim for The Demon Barber is Alive!**

**Driven: Um, yes, you do, Kaiba!**

**Kaiba: *smug* Driven owns nothing.**

It was four pm, Yugi and Yami were still on the couch, Yugi was laying against Yami, smiling to himself. Yami ran his fingers through the teen boy's golden fringe.

"Yugi, little angel…"

Yugi looked up at Yami and grinned.

"Argh! Damn it!" Yami softly pushed Yugi off him and crouched over, in pain.

"Yami? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"Can't hold on…to this…world…for much lon—ger…" Yami stammered.

"No…" Yugi gasped, "You can't leave me now…"

"Argh! Argh! Holy Ra! It hurts so…much…" The surface of Yami's skin was beginning to flicker and fade.

"No…this can't be happening, argh! I don't deserve it, we don't deserve it!" Yugi cried out.

"It's alright…" Yami's skin turned back to normal.

"Thank God!" Yugi said.

"Hey Yugi, would you like me to read you that Egyptian paper now?" Yami asked, trying to change the subject and flicked the bit of yellow paper in front of Yugi's purple eyes.

"Mhhmm!" Yugi nodded and quickly pulled Yami back to the couch, close to him.

Yami unfolded the paper and gave it to Yugi. Yugi looked at it for a moment, the hieroglyphs were beautiful, drawn carefully, intricately, picture after picture, in a beautiful gibberish.

"It's a piece out of something called 'The book of the Shadows'…the book was written…after I…died, a far while after…hence it being on paper…this particular page, explains the gates to the Shadow Realm and a few other things…"

"Go on…" Yugi pressed, eagerly listening to his boyfriend's husky voice.

"This says, basically, that the Shadow Gate may only be opened by someone that has passed through the arms of death, then down here," He pointed to another line of pictures, "It describes the Shadow Realm as a place of eternal suffering…a place so hellish, that hell itself looks like heaven when they are compared…The Shadow Realm, may force its occupants to be involved in Shadow Games…these Shadow Games are cruel and often torturous, they may be closely linked to Duel Monsters but instead of cards and monsters, the person, often plays using only themselves…the end results of these games are often horrific…"

Yugi looked up at Yami, "You play Shadow Games?"

Yami bit his lip, he always tried to block the Shadow Realm related memories out…and once again, it had worked, "I don't know…probably…"

"Is that all it says?"

"Pretty much."

"Are you sure you don't remember being Pharaoh?" Yugi asked, desperate to know of the life, that his lover had once lived.

"I remember…happiness…playing, when I was young…tall, tall pyramids…but then…as I get older, I remember…darkness, and then…then there is nothing but that darkness…enveloping the past that was once so simple…so joyous, before it was tainted by the dark..." Yami's eyes were ghostly and his expression flat, staring into the distance.

Yugi shivered, Yami's eyes stayed fixed to the distance…Yugi shook him y the shoulders, "Yami!"

"Oh…sorry…"

"That is…so…sad…you have amazing strength…" Yugi nodded.

"Why do you say that?"

"If, I was in your position…I'd have given up long ago, killed myself, given myself over to the shadows…or something…but you? No. You keep pulling through it, you're not scared, and you don't take no for an answer…you just keep walking, no matter how bad the storm gets," Yugi squeezed Yami's hand.

"It's much calmer at the eye of the tornado…" Yami whispered.

"I love you…so much…" Yugi smiled.

Yami nodded, "I love you too, Yugi…but nothing can ever stay the same…things may be calm for now, but the slightest breeze may have us scrambling for safety again…" He bit his lip.

Yugi nestled up to Yami's muscled chest and he put his arms around the smaller teen, who then said, "There's safety in your arms, Yami."

Yami choked on his words, Yugi was so beautiful, he didn't want to upset him, "I don't know how much longer I can keep them around you though, Yugi Mutou."

Yugi frowned, he knew Yami was right, but he stayed quiet and just snuggled closer to him. The two of them sat as such, for quite some time, before Yami screamed again.

"Ra! Damn it! ARGH!"

Yugi jumped up, "Again? No…"

"I'm…sorry, Yugi…" Yami shivered, his skin disappearing from around his, almost as if it was melting off and he was indeed becoming a simple essence.

Yami screamed, a scream that echoed through the two of them, long and loud, a scream of pain and agony…and a scream of fear.

As his boyfriend faded away, Yugi was pulled up as well, by the puzzle, with a demonic scream, Yami's spirit was sucked within it.

"AAAARGH!" Yugi was lifted slightly into the air, as his puzzle shook and clattered, fighting for freedom.

Yugi fell back to the floor, gasping and out of breath.

After a few minutes and when he'd caught his breath, Yugi got up. He instinctively put his hand over the puzzle, when Yami was free he protected Yugi, likewise Yugi would protect Yami during his imprisonment in the Millennium Puzzle.

Yugi walked back to his room and laid on his bed shuffling his deck, a little while later, he heard his grandpa get home…Yugi didn't like him working so much, he'd help him tomorrow, that man needed a holiday or something…

Yugi flicked through the cards, but his mind wasn't on them, it was on the Shadow Realm and more importantly…the Shadow Games…whatever they were, he would accompany Yami to the Shadow Realm, and they would free his spirit.

**A/N:**

**Kaiba: haha!**

**Robina: Shut it, I'm still her bestfriend!**

**Kaiba: LE SHOCK! Driven, is this true?**

**Driven: No Kaiba…that's why I locked you in a cage…**

**Kaiba: -_-**


	25. The Outside Pain is Nothing

To Touch You

Chapter 25: The Outside Pain is Nothing

**A/N: **

**Kaiba: Driven owns nothing.**

**Robina: Can I kill him?**

**Driven: I forbid it!**

**Robina: When has that ever stopped me?**

**Driven: Fair enough.**

**Kaiba: I'll be back. *disappears in a puff of blue eyes white dragons***

**Robina: what…the…fack…**

**Driven: Oh thanks for the ipod speakers, by the way.**

**Robina: Damn right.**

**Driven: Yeah…'cause I always wanted to know what my music would sound like played through a rabbit's feet.**

**Robina: Yeah that sounds like you.**

**Driven: =/**

(ONE WEEK AFTER LAST. 11:30 AM)

XXXXXX

Yugi was annoyed, not only did he miss Yami, but it still wasn't snowing, and it was freezing cold too, but still no sign of even a snowflake…

"Yugi, an old archaeologist friend of mine has called and wants to have lunch…would you say…mind…"

"I'D LOVE TO!" Yugi smiled, happy to take his mind off the weather and work in the Game Shop.

"You don't mind?" Solomon asked, already pulling on his jacket and giving Yugi the key to the Game Shop till.

"Of course not, who's this friend of yours?" Yugi asked.

"He was a friend from years ago…right back in college…he's very interested in Egypt…anyway, I must go, I'll see you later Yugi."

"Kay, Gramps," Yugi waved. He turned once his grandpa was gone, to get changed out of the pyjamas he'd been in all morning, lazing around, playing with his…

...dueling cards (You thought it was gonna be dirty, you sicko!).

He went to his room and got dressed, loose black cargo pants with a silvery chain hanging off one side and linked up back at the top, and a tight white un-collared shirt…which he hated to admit was just slightly small, then again, he wasn't very big. He put on his white sneakers, brushed his gold bangs, leaving the rest of his hair put on his Millennium Puzzle and put his deck in his pocket.

When he got to the game shop, he unlocked the door and went straight in, changing the sign on the door back to: OPEN!

He unlocked the till, and took a seat on the chair that was there, quickly grabbing a comic book and reading it.

Customer came in, bought trap card pack…$5, customer left. Customer came in, browsed for half an hour, bought nothing…customer left. Customer came in, bought starter deck $25, trap card pack $5, magic card pack $4.50 and a copy of Duel Monster Enthusiast weekly $3.45…customer left. Business slowed down for at least half an hour before a certain someone burst through the door, "Yugi!"

"Hey Crash," Yugi smiled.

Crash walked up to him, "Do…you mind if I hang with you for the day?"

"Course not, that's fine," Yugi said.

"I don't want to be at home right now…" Crash winced a little.

Yugi almost fell off his chair when he noticed a trickle of bright blood leaking from Crash's mouth, he jumped up and knelt down in front of him, "Holy Ra! What happened to you? Was it your mother's boyfriend…again?"

Chris sighed and wiped the blood off, "Yeah…it was…"

"Why'd he do it?" Yugi asked, worriedly, taking Chris into the staff bathroom and wiping the unsightly blood away with a wet paper towel.

"He didn't like me complaining…" Crash shrugged and winced again as Yugi got rid of the blood, "Thanks."

Yugi shook his head, "Complaining about what?"

"The kids…"

"Huh?"

"The ones that…you know…" Crash said.

"Um, no, I don't know…the kids that what?" Yugi was getting quite worried.

"The ones that beat me up…"

"What? Let me get this straight…you get upset when these kids hurt you, so then this guy hurts you even more?"

Chris nodded, "Pretty much…"

Yugi gasped, "You poor guy…" He hugged Crash tightly, he felt so sorry for him, he was too young to be dealing with anything like this.

Crash and Yugi walked back to the, still empty, shop.

Crash said, "Yeah…it gets a little bit…painful…"

"I bet! Are there anymore bruises?"

Crash nodded, lifting up his loose blue shirt and turning around.

Yugi gagged…Crash's small back was covered in blue and purple bruises, "Oh…my…God…" He said, shakily. Crash put his shirt back and turned and nodded.

"Yeah…painful…"

"Are they from the kids or your step dad?" Yugi asked.

"A mix of both…" He said.

"So, firstly, why do these guys beat you up?"

"I'm not sure, but when they do, they tell me I deserve it…just because of things like, I'm smaller than them…."

"Oh, I know how that feels…" Yugi smiled a little.

Crash laughed, "Yeah…hey Yugi, can I ask something?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you gay?"

Yugi swallowed, "Um…why would you ask that, Chris?"

"Well…the other day, we drove past the park…I saw you and your friend and there was this one guy with his arm around you…and yeah…"

"Oh…"

"Are you? I don't care…" Crash asked, his boyhood curiosity taking over.

"Um…yeah…" Yugi nodded.

"Okay!"

"That doesn't bother you?" Yugi asked, making sure.

"No…not really…after all love is love right, no matter who it's between…"

"For a small kid you're pretty smart," Yugi said, relieved.

"Yeah, plus, with you it's no biggie, you're practically a girl anyway!"

"Ah, thanks…" Yugi sighed.

"Yugi can I look at your deck?"

"Yeah, here," Yugi passed Chris his deck, and the latter went over to a wall, sat against it and began flicking through the cards, eagerly.

Yugi got off the stool and sat behind the counter and opened the cupboard, pretending to be moving unpacked stock, but he was crying, for Chris. No one should be harmed…in anyway…least of all a kid like Chris, he was friendly and very smart, if anything his parents should be cherishing him! Not treating him like dirt! Yugi bit his lip, holding back the tears, but they kept falling softly.

Yugi hated seeing anyone hurt, he hated pain and suffering…but he hated it even more when it was coming from the people that were meant to love you and protect you…Yugi wiped the tears from his face, maybe Crash's parents didn't want to take care of him, or protect him, but he would…he'd find some sort of way for Crash's spirit to heal…he couldn't even imagine its state. How would someone feel inside if instead of going home to happiness, they went home to suffering? How would they feel inside being hurt by someone who is supposed to be there for them…Yugi bit his lip hard, shaking a little…he just couldn't stand the idea.

He calmed himself and closed the cupboard and sat back up, Crash was still looking at his cards.

Crash got up and gave Yugi back his deck, "Thanks."

"I'll get you out of it all, Crash…" Yugi said softly.

"You will?" He asked.

"Yep…I will," Yugi nodded.

Crash fiddled with his baseball cap, "How Yugi?"

Yugi sighed, "I'll find a way…" Truthfully, he didn't know…

**A/N:**

**Robina: Yeah, well thanks for my present!**

**Driven: You haven't even gotten it yet.**

**Robina: Exactly!**

**Driven: ?**

**Review Please ^^**


	26. We Should Be Sleeping

To Touch You

Chapter 26: We Should Be Sleeping

**A/N: To my reviewers, YOU = LEGENDS!**

**Kaiba: I'm still disclaimer, right?**

**Robina: No.**

**Driven: Yes.**

**Also, massive thanks to NinjahRose for the Winged Dragon of Ra card, as well as the others, by the way NinjahRose (you know what I mean) consider this as a warning.**

Yugi Mutou had been keeping himself awake for the last 4 nights, trying desperately, to think of a way to help Crash… He was laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling, wearing his blue boxers, the blankets thrown onto the floor. It was currently 2 a.m. he still had no ideas...whatsoever. Yugi really had gotten his life into a mess lately, he was teaching an abused child card games and trying to find a way to help him…and his boyfriend was a 5000 year old Pharaoh who resigned in a pyramid shaped puzzle…he sighed, what had he gotten into?

He knew that sooner or later, something would have to be done about Yami…and Ryou, he knew something, he'd said something about millennium spirits…Yugi was sure, that he would have to go to the Shadow Realm…he just didn't know how, because after all, hadn't Yami said that you can only go to the shadow realm if you have passed through the arms of death? Yugi shivered at the thought and tried thinking about something else. Crash. Poor little guy…his mother seemed alright even though his step-father was obviously violent…there had to be some way that Yugi could help…he just didn't know how…to top everything off, it still wasn't snowing! It was currently the 15th of December, and would be Christmas soon…he smiled a little, hoping Yami would be there…he missed him.

"I missed you too…" Yami leaned over and stroked Yugi's hair.

Yugi sat up, "Yami! How long were you there for?"

"A few seconds…" Yami smiled, hugging Yugi tightly.

"Hahaha," Yugi laughed, then yawned.

"Yugi, baby, you need to stop stressing out so much," Yami ran his hands around Yugi's bare back.

Yugi's heart was racing, as was usual when Yami was around, had Yami just called him baby? "Yeah, I know…"

"I will sort everything out, I promise, you, leave it to me," Yami slipped of his own shirt, so he could feel Yugi's chest against his own. Yugi felt slightly embarrassed, he was skinny but Yami was so toned and muscled, his chest was hard and the muscles were well defined without being too big.

"Yes, pharaoh," Yugi nodded and smiled a little.

"You call me pharaoh, now?" Yami smirked squeezing Yugi's shoulders and kissing his neck.

Yugi's eyes flickered shut a little, Yami was so amazing, "Well, you are a pharaoh, Yami…"

"Was, a pharaoh…was…" Yami bit his lip and stopped kissing Yugi.

Yugi nodded, obviously this was a touchy subject, one he'd steer clear of, until Yami brought it up, "Yeah, but, once a pharaoh always a pharaoh."

Yami nodded, and pressed Yugi against the bed, positioning himself on top of Yugi and kept kissing his boyfriend's neck. Yami lips were warm and soft, running against Yugi's neck, making the young duelist gasp softly every time.

Yami kissed Yugi's lips, reveling in the taste of them; he hated being away from Yugi, after the years of wanting him. Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's drawing him closer, still kissing the pharaoh, breathing heavily at the taste of his tongue inside his mouth.

"Yugi, my sweet Yugi…" Yami murmured softly in his boyfriend's ear.

Yugi tilted his head back a little, as the pharaohs mouth ran over his chest, kissing it gently, "Ohh god, I love you so much Yami…" Yugi gasped.

Yami smiled, and kept kissing Yugi, "I love you too, angel," Yami meant it, he loved Yugi so much, more than anyone could ever understand. Yugi was his beautiful light, and Yami was the shadowy darkness, neither was complete without the other and they were forever drawn to each other, giving into their destiny.

"I don't understand it…but you're so amazing to me, even when we only met, barely a month ago…"

"No, we met the moment you completed the puzzle, Yugi," Yami said.

"Fair enough…"

"And ever since that moment, I have known I wanted to be with you…" Yami ran his long fingers through Yugi's fringe before taking his hands down to Yugi's legs, stroking his hands over Yugi's smooth skin.

Yugi giggled softly, "It's almost half past two, Yami…and my Grandfather is away for the week…"

Yami winked, "Oh? Meaning what?"

"Oh…nothing…" Yugi smiled.

The two of them stopped talking and Yami kept kissing Yugi, He kissed down Yugi's neck…then softly across is collar bone. Yugi inhaled shakily, Yami's body pressing hard against him and the pharaoh's lips burning and tingle against his chest. Yami shuffled himself down, still kissing all over Yugi's chest.

"Yami…my Pharaoh…" Yugi said, then he moaned as he noticed Yami's hands playing, longingly with the waistband of his boxers.

Yami looked up at Yugi, almost asking for his permission.

Yugi gasped softly in a reply as Yami kissed Yugi's hip, "That feels…good…ohh…Yami…Yami," Yugi moaned rather loudly as the Pharaoh kissed around his abdomen.

"I'm sorry…" Yami looked up cheekily, stroking his finger down Yugi's torso, "What feels good?"

Yugi exhaled loudly, "Kiss me there again…please…"

"Kiss you where?" Yami licked his lips.

Yugi giggled, "Right there, where you just did…Pharaoh."

Yami winked, "Oh, you mean here?" He flipped down the band of Yugi's shorts and licked his skin.

"Oh yeah…mmm that's good…" Yugi closed his eyes.

Yami smiled, Yugi was obviously enjoying himself, and he loved nothing more to know that he could make Yugi happy, Yugi's soft shaky moans ricocheted through Yami's head, every time his lips touched Yugi's skin, turning them both on, blocking out the surrounding universe.

"Hey, Yugi? Do you remember what we did a little while ago?"

Yugi nodded, how could he forget? "Yeah…"

Yami tilted his head like a puppy, "Well…can I….?"

Yugi thought about it, then looked down at Yami's eyes staring back at him, pleadingly, how could he refuse? "Go on," He smiled, he was hard anyway.

Yami eagerly pulled off Yugi's shorts, and shuffled himself down further on the bed, lined up with Yugi's hardened penis.

Yami stretched his arms up and grabbed Yugi's hands, then looked over Yugi's penis. He kissed it at the base, all the way to the tip, pausing every few moments listening to Yugi's breathing getting heavy.

Yugi could see clearly in the moonlit room, he could see Yami's eyes sparkling a little as he licked the tip of Yugi's cock, and then took it in his mouth, sucking on it.

Yugi arched his back, god that felt good, "Yamiii, yes…ohh God…"

Yami ran his hands around Yugi's back and put his lover's dick deeper into his mouth, moving his lips up and down the length of Yugi's hard, erect cock swiftly and sucking hard. Yami looked up at Yugi, "Feel good?"

"Mmhmm…Keep going, Yami…"

Yami smiled, and nodded. He touched Yugi's penis with his hands, running his long fingers over it, stroking it gently, Yugi moaned loudly and Yami returned his mouth to it.

Yugi heard himself gasp again, he could feel his heart pounding violently against his chest. Yami kept sucking and licking lustfully on Yugi's dick, Yugi needed to cum, his dick was so hard it was aching, but the tension was easing with each rhythmic movement the pharaoh made. Yugi screamed out, loudly as Yami sucked on his dick, moving his mouth up and down and working his tongue over the veins of the throbbing extremity. "Yaamii!" Yugi tilted his head back and arched his body, his head spinning as, with a long moan, he came in Yami's mouth.

"Ohh…" Yami moaned as well, then let the hot cum run down his throat and swallowed. He wiped more from the side of his mouth and licked his fingers before reluctantly putting Yugi's pants back up and shuffling himself back next to his boyfriend.

Yugi was breathing heavily, his eyes twinkling with life.

"Good?" Yami asked, resting his head on the pillow and looking at his beautiful Yugi.

Yugi nodded, "Yes…so good…"

Yami leant down and picked the blanket from the ground and put it over them, shielding out the cold. He pulled his angel close to him and whispered, "You are…so…beautiful, Yugi Mutou…"

Yugi frowned, "Oh?"

"Yes, babe, beautiful, my beautiful little Yugi Mutou…"

Yugi leaned his head on Yami's shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too, angel, now sleep," Yami said softly, his arms wrapped around Yugi's thin frame. Yugi fell asleep moments after, leaving Yami watching over him, just like he always would.

**A/N:**

**Robina: Y'know, there's not much point me being here if I don't disclaim!**

**Kaiba: Driven does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But she's working on it.**

**Driven: Yeah, well Robina, why don't you go back to The Demon Barber is Alive! ?**

**Robina: Because back there, I'm in a bubble having a fight to the death with a chick who thinks she's a wolf!**

**Driven: Oh yeah…**

**Please review ^,^**


	27. This Will Hurt When You're Gone

To Touch You

Chapter 27: The Memory of This Will Hurt When You're Gone

**A/N: **

**Robina: Driven owns…**

**Kaiba: Nothing.**

**Driven: Nice to see you working together.**

**Robina: -glares at Kaiba- that was not planned!**

Yugi woke and looked at his clock, 10 am, he yawned then noticed a note taped to his deck, he read it.

Yugi, I've grown sick of these clothes, so I've gone shopping…I'll be back soon. Love you, Angel.

-Yami.

Yugi smiled, "I love you too, Yami," He smiled at the note before putting it on his desk and getting up, opening his wardrobe and scavenging for clothes for himself.

He tossed several school uniforms aside before grabbing a yellow t-shirt and a pair of navy blue skinny-leg jeans, and obviously the puzzle, he got changed and went to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and hair.

He smiled and giggled a little as he dragged the brush through his thick hair, tugging it down, he combed it back, out of shape, so it was a mass of black and magenta waves, "I look like a girl!" He said, he did, when brushed down, his hair went just past his shoulders, "I make a hot girl," He laughed, winking at the mirror.

"Yes, yes, you do," Yami said, from across the hall, where he'd dumped a pile of shopping bags in Yugi's room. Yami was wearing a black mesh singlet, and a pair of black jeans. Yugi jumped, in fright, then smiled.

"Hey Yami," He waved, blushing.

Yami walked over and ran his hands through Yugi's, now wavy, hair and around the back of his neck, "A very hot girl."

"I look ridiculous!" Yugi sighed.

"No…" Yami grabbed the hair brush and brushed Yugi's hair, he grabbed two hair bands from a pile on the sink, kept there for whenever Tea stayed. He pulled Yugi's hair, except the fringe, back into two ponytails, "Now, you look ridiculous."

Yugi laughed, "Yes, I do."

"Sexily ridiculous," Yami lifted Yugi onto the counter and leaned up and kissed him.

Yugi struggled a little, half-heartedly, "Yami, quit it!"

"Why, Yugi?" Yami smirked, twirling Yugi's hair in his fingers.

"Because, I have to re-spike my hair!"

"No, you don't…" Yami kissed him again. Yugi kissed back, still blushing.

Yugi bit his lip, "Thanks…for…last night."

Yami smiled, "Anytime Yugi, I enjoyed it just as much as you."

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami.

Yami looked at his boyfriend, "Hey Yugi?"

Yugi frowned, "Yeah?"

Yami himself even blushed at this, "Could you, keep your hair down? Just for today?"

Yugi's jaw dropped, "Seriously?"

Yami gave him the irresistible 'sexy eyes' expression, "Please?"

"Urgh, no way Yami…hey wait! Why? This doesn't get you off or something does it?" Yugi glared.

Yami laughed, "So what if it does?"

"That's kind of awkward…"

Yami put his hands around Yugi's waist, and kissed his neck, then looked up at Yugi and in his deep husky voice, whispered, "Well, yes, Yugi, it gets me off."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "So you want it like this?" He couldn't believe he was agreeing.

Yami stroked Yugi's fringe, "Yup."

"So, when we should be talking about ways to solve the many problems surrounding the both of us, we are instead, deciding how to style my hair, so that you like it?"

"Pretty much," Yami picked Yugi, up in his arms.

Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's hips and his arms around his neck, "That's ridiculous!"

Yami kissed him, "Yes…but still…"

"Still what?" Yugi laughed, kissing Yami, forgetting how dumb he looked.

"You look freaking sexy," Yami kissed Yugi's neck. Yugi smiled and willingly tilted his head back as Yami kissed him.

"Fine, I'll keep my hair like this…but only for today!"

"Yay!" Yami laughed, then carried Yugi to the lounge room and laid him on the couch, then sat down and climbed on top of Yugi.

"I never get anything done, when you're around…" Yugi sighed, then kissed the Pharaoh.

"I could leave, then, bye," Yami teased and got up.

Yugi quickly grabbed Yami's hand, "No, don't!" He pulled the pharaoh back on top of him, and Yugi kissed Yami's neck, running his hands up under the black mesh shirt.

"You, know what…if you were a girl…I'd turn straight for you, baby," Yami kept kissing Yugi, moaning softly as Yugi's hands ran over his muscles.

The teen boy looked up at the pharaoh, gazing longingly, "Well, that is indeed a comforting thought."

Yami laughed, Yugi looked so hot right now, "It should be."

Yugi wrapped his legs up around Yami, squealing as the pharaoh kissed his neck, "Hey Yugi…" He whispered between kisses.

"Yeah?" Yugi smiled.

"You look good in yellow," Yami laughed and kissed Yugi's lips softly, running his tongue over them, until Yugi opened his mouth and flicked his tongue over Yami's.

Yugi knew they should have been doing other things, like figuring out their puzzle problems or trying to help Crash…but Yugi was scared to admit, that he knew any moment with Yami could be his last, he had to make it worthwhile. So he kept kissing him. Yami read Yugi's mind, he knew Yugi was right…it was true, they both knew it, but they tried their best not to think about it. They kept kissing and Yami moved his body up and down over Yugi's, he could feel Yugi's dick, he closed his eyes, at the beautiful sound of Yugi gasping.

"Yami…ohh," Yugi tilted his back up and moved his body against Yami's, Yami moved faster, rubbing his crotch over Yugi's, both of them moaning.

"Yugi, babe…God…" Yami breathed heavily, his body rubbing against Yugi's, his dick hardening…Yugi was so amazing…

Yugi pulled Yami closer, moving his slender body with the pharaoh's, both of them getting hard. So this was what happened when Yugi did his hair like a girl? Then he didn't mind looking stupid…it was well worth it.

Yami quickened his movements, his hands rubbing over Yugi's chest, underneath the yellow shirt, he took one hand down, and slipped it into Yugi's pants, rubbing around the base of Yugi's penis, listening to his lover's loud moans, as they kept kissing.

Yami screamed loudly, "Yugi…Yugi…I wanna…I wanna screw you!"

With the pharaoh's hand still stroking his penis and their crotches rubbing together Yugi gasped a reply, "I…ohh God, I want you to…scr…screw me!"

Yami wanted to, oh Holy Ra, how he wanted to…needed to…but he knew he shouldn't.

**A/N: **

**Robina: I came to dance, dance, dance.**

**Kaiba: I hit the floor 'cause that's ma plans, plans, plans.**

**Driven: I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands!**

**Robina: Whew, that was weird!**

**Kaiba: Yea for a second there It looked like we were gonna sing!**

**Driven: Hah! Yeah that would've been awkward!**

***silent pause***

**Kaiba Robina and Driven: I THROW NARUTO IN THE AIR SOMETIMES SAYIN' AYOO I LIKE YU-GI-OH!**

**Review ^^**


	28. Negative Degree Lovers

To Touch You

Chapter 28: Negative Degree Lovers

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay...computer troubles, 'nough said.**

**It's been a while since I used my 'puter, hope I can still type...everything you're about to read, from here to the last chapter (35) I had to write with a freaking pen and a notebook, FML!**

**Kaiba: Driven doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She only wishes she did.**

**Driven: Screw you Kaiba.**

**Kaiba: You wish you could.**

**Driven: *knocks out with counterfeit Millennium Puzzle***

**YESH! I can still type XD So far so good!**

Yami kissed Yugi's neck again then looked down nervously into Yugi's violet eyes, "Ra, I want to..."

Yugi replied with a soft moan as the pharaoh rocked his hips against Yugi's. Yugi ran his hands around Yami's back, watching the pharaoh's eyes flicker shut momentarily at the thought of screwing Yugi...his beautiful little Yugi, his hikari...but would it be right?

Yugi slid his hands down over Yami's ass, he leaned up and nipped Yami's neck, squeezing his hands around his ass.

Yami gasped, "A...Aibou! Stop that..."

"Why?" Yugi smirked, slipping his hands under Yami's tight pants.

"Because it makes me...want to have sex with you..."

Yugi ignored every voice in the back of his head screaming, 'STOP!' He pulled his Yami right against himself, the heat of the Pharaoh's body warming his own, "Do it, Yami."

Yami kissed Yugi's lips gently, "Oh Yugi, I want to...so, so much but I just...oh Ra Yugi, don't give me that look," Yami whispered at Yugi who was staring up longingly at the pharaoh.

Yugi bit his lip, "...don't want to lose you..."

Yami climbed off Yugi and pulled his hikari onto his lap, taking the boy in his arms and stroking his back, "I don't want to lose you either, beautiful."

Yugi sighed, still gazing at Yami, he ran his hand desperately around the band of Yami's pants. Yami shook his head, "No, Baby," He gently grabbed Yugi's hand and put it to his mouth. Yugi blushed as the Pharaoh slowly kissed his fingers, sucking on them softly before threading Yugi's fingers through his own.

"You said you wanted to," Yugi said, feeling almost cheated.

Yami stroked Yugi's black and magenta hair, "I do, but it's too soon, we have to wait."

"I guess," Yugi muttered.

Yami kissed Yugi's collar bone and whispered huskily, "Yugi Mutou...believe me, I want myself inside you your body as soon as possible, but I have to wait, as must you."

Yugi trembled at the thought then said shakily, "When?"

Yami put Yugi's head on his shoulder, "Yugi, my sweetheart, I don't know...when the time is right, I promise I won't make you wait to long."

Yugi was persistent, "It's been too long! What if this is the last time I see you?"Screw me Yami, Please..."

Yami hugged Yugi tight, "No, gorgeous, don't make this harder for me than it already is."

"Alright Pharaoh..."Yugi sighed, beginning to see reason.

Yami looked down over Yugi, he looked so hot with his hair like that...he gently pulled the bands from Yugi's hair. He ran his long fingers through it, spiking it up, almost too normal. He kissed Yugi's forehead.

Yugi muttered softly, "One day...it will be the last time I see you...One day, I'm going to lose you for good."

Yami hated to seem weak to his Angel, but he couldn't help it this time, he clutched Yugi's feminine body to his own and sobbed softly.

Yugi was confused, "Pharaoh are you crying?"

Without a word, Yami looked up at his Hikari, tears staining his cheeks.

"God, Yami, don't be sad, I'm sorry...I know I'll see you again, I don't mind if we don't have sex, it...it isn't important..."

Yami caught his breath and said slowly, "I don't want...you...to go through the rest of your life...without me by your side...I don't want you to...live in the memory of something this beautiful...that we...never got to save..."

Yugi bit his lip hard, looking at Yami, "Yami...we'll, we'll be alright..."

Yami wiped blood from Yugi's lip and gently rocked the teen boy back and forth in his arms. Yami leaned against the armrest of the couch, resting Yugi on his chest. Yugi looked vacantly at the ceiling, "Chris, what will we do about him?"

"I've been thinking about that a lot, "Yami said, "Yugi, does the word 'mindcrush' mean anything to you?"

Yugi thought about it, "Nope."

Yami nodded, "Hmm, I thought as much. Anyway Yugi if we want to help Crash, we'll need to take some, drastic measures..."

"That makes sense,"Yugi didn't question what they might be, his mind not focusing, "It's still early..."

"Oh?"Yami raised an eyebrow.

"We could go somewhere..."Yugi shrugged.

"Where?"

Yugi thought about it, "Outside?"

Yami chuckled, "That's the best you can come up with?"

Yugi smirked, "Shut up, Yami."

"Fine, let's go 'outside'!" Yami teased, getting up.

They got properly dressed and put on coats, Yami put on his new leather jacket ad passed Yugi his hark brown suede hoodie. They went outside, Yami took Yugi's hand and they began to walk on the footpath. Yugi shivered, it was cold, the air was jagged and floated around them in a tense mist.

"Where are we going?"Yugi asked.

"No idea!" Yami squeezed Yugi's hand.

"I love you, Pharaoh," Yugi smiled.

Yami silently thanked Ra for his 2nd chance at life, "I love you too, Yugi...never forget that."

Half an hour of pointless walking landed the two of them walking along side a vast array of trees, "Let's go in there..."Yugi glanced through the mostly leafless trees.

"You kidding?"

"It looks nice..."

Yami sighed as Yugi led him over the grass and into the trees, dark trunks twisting up to long gnarled branches, clutching desperately a few brown an orange leaves. The ground was coated with a layer of sunset foliage, making a satisfying crunch every time either of them took a step.

Yugi silently led Yami deeper into the labyrinth.

"It is nice..."Yami nodded then climbed up a tree, sat on a branch and pulled Yugi up next to him.

"This is...different..."Yugi shivered.

"Cold Angel?"Yam pulled Yugi close.

"Mmm," Yugi nestled into Yami's chest.

Yami began speaking, taking advantage of the silence, "Yugi, I know there are a lot of things that confuse you about..well...everything...Most of which I cannot explain...but I need you to know that even though right now, life seems like some sort of weird unfinished jigsaw, eventually everything will be okay...I'm not saying I'll be carrying you off into the sunset on a white horse but we'll make it work...and I'm not saying I have all the answers...what I'm saying is, I'm here for you...I know that deep down, you're in pain...and so m I...but we have to pull through if we're going to be together. I know about pain, Yugi, my whole life is based on pain...so when you feel like you don't know what to do and you can't take the struggle...I need you to tell me, so I can help you."

Yugi blushed then nodded, "Yeah, you're right, Yami...It does hurt, the feeling that I might not have you for much longer, that I could lose you...that kills me..."Yugi squeezed Yami's hand, "It makes the world empty and it...drains away the hope...but, the second I look into your eyes, the moment your lips touch mine...the pain is numbed and everything is right again...you make my life worthwhile, you're the reason I haven't given in..."

Yami didn't know what to say to that, "Aw Yugi, my little Hikari..."The two of them got of the tree branch, Yami helping Yugi down. Yami leaned against the dark trunk of the tree and Yugi laid against his boyfriend, gazing at the tranquil surroundings.

"Have you ever been here before?"Yami asked.

"Never," Yugi replied, drinking in the feeling of Yami's eyes around him.

"Certainly is interesting...with you," Yami stroked Yugi's fringe, playing with the yin-yang pendant.

Suddenly, something cool melted onto Yugi's hand, "What was that?"Yugi said, looking around.

Yami smiled, knowingly, "Finally."

Yugi grinned as a snow flake drifted lazily to the ground followed by some more, "Snow!"

Yami wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi's waist as the two of them watched patiently as snowflakes fell. After a while, there was a patchy crystal carpet of white over the leaves. All that time, Yugi had been gazing at the snow, as well as his Yami, who'd stayed completely silent. Still quiet and listening to the world spin around them, Yami tilted Yugi's head toward his. He leaned forward and slowly licked Yugi's lips. Yugi trembled and let his tongue slip into Yami's safe warm mouth, their lips closing in on each other. They pulled each other closer, deepening the kiss and they closed their eyes, blocking out the universe, creating a safe abyss of love into which, both boy and pharaoh had been dragged.

**A/N: **

**Robina: Can I disclaim?**

**Driven: Kaiba already did.**

**Robina: Awwwww!**

**Kaiba: HA!**

**Oh, seriously, Evil Robina, if you're reading, come over to my place when you can if you want those +Anima books I got you.**

**Again, sorry for the wait and please review, more updates are coming soon! :)**


	29. The Advance of the Shadows

To Touch You

Chapter 29: The Advance of the Shadows

**A/N: **

**Robina: You know it's funny 'cause you have to write this on paper due to lack of a computer.**

**Driven: Yeah, except it's not funny, it's gay!**

**Robina: *smirks*You mean gay like Yami and Yugi in this fic?**

**Driven: You're the one who ate a dog food jelly bean!**

**Robina: Yeah well...SHUTUP!**

**Kaiba: ...she ate a what?**

"Argh..."Yami clenched his teeth, "It...it hurts..." he closed his eyes, blinking away the pain.

"You need to rest. This must take a lot out of you," Yugi squeezed Yami's shoulder.

Yami said thoughtfully, "We are yet to sort out any of our problems, Yugi..."

Yugi nodded, "We'll sort out Crash first, then us, sound good?"

Yami sighed, pulling Yugi's hood up, "Yeah, that would be best."

Yugi smiled, looking out at the soft white snow.

Yami laughed, "It finally snowed for you," he tossed a bit of snow at Yugi.

"Hah! Not cool, Yami!" Yugi threw snow back getting Yami's neck.

Yami stood, "Yugi, you little idiot," He scooped up some snow and made it into a ball, he pegged it at Yugi, hitting his chest.

"Ah!" Yugi brushed the snow off himself before throwing a snowball at Yami's cheek.

"Foolish Yugi..."Yami smirked, as another snowball hit Yugi, on the head this time.

"That one hurt!" Yugi smiled, running around him and flinging a snow ball at Yami's back, "I haven't had a snowball fight in years! This is great!"

"You won't be saying that after you lose!" Yami joked, throwing more snow at Yugi.

"I never lose," Yugi dodged the snow.

"This is a whole different kind of duel Yugi, babe," Yami laughed.

Yugi tackled the Pharaoh to the snowy ground with a thud. The teen scooped up some of the snow and dropped it onto Yami's face, "Hah!"

"Cold!"Yami wriggled out from under Yugi and climbed on top, giving himself the upper hand. He grabbed more of the snow and rubbed it into Yugi's hair.

Yugi struggled desperately, "Quit it, Pharaoh!" He giggled before flicking more snow at Yami's leather jacket.

"I don't give in, Yugi," Yami softly punched Yugi in the ribs.

Yugi countered, kneeing Yami in the leg, then he tried to get up, only to be pulled back down into a headlock, "Pharaoh!" Yugi struggled, kicking Yami again, then he climbed on top of him, tossing more snow onto the pharaoh.

Yami sniggered, then quickly flipped Yugi back to the ground, himself on top, "Give up, babe?" Yami sprinkled snow over Yugi's face.

Yugi smiled, "Never."

Yami blew some of the snow of Yugi's angelic face, he ran a finger across Yugi's cold lips, "You know what?"

"Hmm?" Yugi asked.

"Your lips are going blue..."Yami grinned.

"Well, you know what that means..."Yugi flicked a bit of snow at Yami's cheek, then wiped it off again.

"What?"Yami exhaled, a cloud of steam from his mouth mixed with the cold, crisp air.

"Kiss me, Pharaoh...kiss me like you want me...Atem," Yugi blinked his big violet eyes at the pharaoh.

Yami bit his lip. Had Yugi just called him Atem? Without another word Yami kissed his boyfriend. Not gently or carefully like usually, but harder and more forcefully than ever before. He didn't hesitate to put his tongue into Yugi's mouth, knowing Yugi loved everything he was doing. Yami moved his lips over Yugi's cold ones, smiling inside as he heard a small moan escape his Hikari's lips. Yami opened his mouth wider so that Yugi's tongue could caress his own. Yugi squeezed his Yami closer, deepening the kiss. Yami slowly broke the kiss, nipping on Yugi's neck he whispered, "Say it again, Hikari."

Yugi reached up and played with a piece of Yami's lightning bolt fringe, "Say what?" He asked innocently.

Yami trembled, "Just say it..."

Yugi put a slender arm around Yam's neck and propped himself up with the other, he kissed Yami's neck, sucking the skin gently, he whispered slowly to the pharaoh, "Atem, I'm yours,"

Atem shivered at Yugi's shy voice, then pulled both of them up, "It's cold...argh...hurts..."Yami frowned then lurched over in pain.

"Yami?"Yugi tensed.

Yami began to fade, "I have to rest, Yugi..."

Yugi sighed, "You were fine a moment ago!"

Yami shook his head, "I acted fine...wasn't. Don't be upset, Aibou...just because you cannot see me, does not mean I'm not with you...argh...I'm always...with you," Yami forced a smile, then gritted his teeth at the burning pain inside of him.

Yugi reached his hand out to touch his Yami, but he couldn't...all he could do was stand and watch as Yami's form faded to nothing.

"Atem," Yugi blinked snow from his eye lashes and clutched the millennium puzzle close to him, it shook slightly then went still.

XXXXXX

Joey opened his door to a distraught looking best friend, "What'd the bastard do to ya?"Joey let Yugi inside. They sat on the couch, Yugi silent, staring into the distance.

"Well?"Joey pressed, concerned.

"Nothing."

"He didn't molest you did 'e?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "No, he did not molest me, he's in the puzzle again."

Joey sighed, "What a relief!"

Yugi punched the couch, "Joey I just don't get it! Why couldn't I just fall for a girl and live happily ever after, the end?"

Joey pursed his lips, "Listen, Yuge, I ain't the brightest crayon in the box but...I know there are things in life you can't change, destiny is one of 'em. I know things must be pretty weird for you but, this life, right here, with all your friends...and Yami, it isn't just a sidetrack of somethin' else, it's destiny. No-one can change it and yeah, it don't make sense...but in the end, we wind up being better people and having better lives because of it."

"You reckon?" Yugi smiled a little.

"Yup,"Joey stayed quiet for a moment, then said, "Hey, Yugi, 'ave I ever told ya 'bout my little sister?"

Yugi shrugged, "You've mentioned her."

"She's really sick, Yugi...going blind, it's something I can't control...as much as I'd like to."

Yugi looked at his friend, "You okay?"

"Me? Phft, I'm fine...What I'm sayin' is well one day, probably, Serenity's never gonna be able to see again...it makes me feel guilty, I wish...it had been me, but I can't say that, 'cause that's not how it worked, so yeah, that part of my life is screwed up but that's how it was mean to be, unfair as it seems."

Yugi smiled, "You're good at this."

Joey laughed, "What can I say? I have talent."

"I'm sorry about Serenity, really."

Joey bit his lip and said shakily, "Thanks, Yugi, it's okay..."He picked up the video game controller, "Verse you?"

Yugi grabbed the other controller, "Shotgun being player one."

Joey flicked the screen on, "Bring it!"

Yugi smiled.

**A/N: **

**Kaiba: Driven doesn't own anything.**

**Driven: PINEAPPLLLE FANTAAAAA!**

**Robina: Yup...that's right...**


	30. My Mental Friend

To Touch You

Chapter 30: My Mental Friend

**A/N:**

**Kaiba: So you thinking of wrapping up any plotlines?**

**Driven: MINDCRUSH! *mindcrushes***

**Kaiba: Not again! *is mindcrushed***

**Robina: Nice...**

"Beaten again, Yuge," Joey put down the controller and laughed.

"Not cool, Joey, you always win."

"Be thankful you aren't challenging me to pinball," Joey smiled.

"Hah..."Yugi grinned then said absentmindedly, "It's snowing."

Joey snorted, "Obviously, Yugi."

"It'll be Christmas soon..."Yugi smiled.

"Yeah, watcha gettin me?"Joey joked, "How's about a pile of quarters for the pinball machine?"

Yugi just laughed.

"Okay, I'm officially bored, watcha wanna do?" Joey grabbed a can of soda from the fridge, he chucked it at Yugi, grabbed one for himself and sat back down.

Yugi opened the soda. Grape.

"Go somewhere?" Yugi suggested, "I dunno."

"Oh my god! Get up Yuge, we need to go somewhere!"

"That's what I just said," Yugi sighed as he and Joey walked outside into the cold.

Joey dragged Yugi all the way to the mall.

"And we're doing what here?" Yugi asked as they went inside.

"Going shopping," Joey smiled.

"That's not a little girly at all?" Yugi frowned.

"Nah, now to the department store!" Joey rushed off.

Yugi sighed and ran after his best friend.

Joey grabbed a trolley, "Get in, Yugi."

"Excuse me?" Yugi's eyes widened.

"I said, get the heck in," Joey grinned.

"I'm gonna regret this..." Yugi smiled, getting into the trolley.

Joey wheeled the trolley to the food aisles, "Popcorn, chips, soda, chocolate bars, cola, energy drinks, lollies," Joey raced through the aisles, Yugi gripping to the trolley for dear life.

"You're mental, Wheeler!" Yugi cried, clinging to the trolley as Joey sped around a corner and into the entertainment aisle.

"Comedies for Tea, action movies for me, horror for Tristan, and animated movies for our dear little Princess Yugi-Lee," Joey tossed movies into the trolley.

"Don't mock me, Joey! By the way, what's with the movies?" Yugi dodged an action movie.

"You'll see."

"Where are you getting money for this?"

"It's one of my Christmas pressies, got it early...well that and savings."

"Yeah, that sounds like you," Yugi joked, sarcastically.

"Aw shut it, Yuge," Joey joked. He pushed the trolley and let go, laughing as it flew across the floor.

"Aaaahhhh! I take it back!" Yugi half laughed-half screamed as the trolley just missed a conveniently positioned stack of video games. Joey lunged forward, stopped the trolley and laughed, "Yugi, ya idiot!"

"Me?" Yugi snorted, "I'm not the one who puts their best friend in an out of control trolley for fun!" He smiled.

Joey smirked, "Yeah, only a mental person would do that!" He took the trolley to the checkout.

Yugi's mouth widened when he saw Joey playing with a hundred dollar note, he had been saving! When they'd left the shop and were walking back, shopping bags in hand, Yugi asked, "So what's the idea with all of this?"

Joey shrugged, "Just feels like whenever we all get together, we don't do nothing interesting, so I thought maybe we could hang out and watch movies, I mean we're gonna be grade eleven soon, and we won't have as much time to spend doing stuff together, we'll be so busy studying and stuff."

"Movie night?" Yugi smiled, "That's an awesome idea! You've thought a lot about this haven't you?"

"Yeah, Yugi, I have...anyway, I'm thinking Sunday wattaya say?"

"Gramps gets back, I can't, what about Monday?"Yugi shrugged.

"Yeah cool, I'll make sure Tris' and Tea know," Joey opened his door and they went inside and began putting food away into the cupboards, "By the way, do you want Yami there? It'll mean we can all get to know him properly, like as an individual, but you guys have to keep it PG at the max!"

Yugi put popcorn into the cupboard, "Thanks, I'd like that, and of course PG is fine," He giggled.

"Could I ask you somethin'?"Joey started stacking soft drinks into the fridge.

"Sure."

"It sounds weird, but, I feel so shut off from you lately, I was wondering, how far have you and Yami...gone?"

"Oh..."Yugi blushed.

Joey's eyes widened, "That far?"

Yugi shook his head, knowing Joey was thinking 'sex' , " No...nooo...not yet!"

"I wouldn't usually ask but, I just, there's a lot of stuff I don't understand."

"I don't want to say it, Joey..." Yugi said, embarrassed.

"Yuge, I'm your best friend, I'm not gonna judge you, it' your life but...I just feel so isolated from you and Yami."

Yugi smiled, "I know how you must feel, but I can't tell you yet...when I and Yami decide, we'll tell you together."

"That's fair," Joey nodded.

"Thanks," Yugi said as his phone beeped.

Yugi looked at it.

I got ur number from Tea. I'd like 2 talk 2 u, it's important.

-Ryou.

"Who's that from?" Joey asked.

"Ryou..." Yugi txted back.

-About wat? Wen?-

"What's that weird kid want?" Joey asked.

"Not sure..." Yugi frowned then read Rou's next message.

It's about ur puzzle, Yugi. I know u have a Yami, I have a Yami as well...he's frightening, I know ur probably confused, I am too. I think it would b best 4 us to talk properly.

-Ryou.

Yugi put the phone back into his pocket, trying to ignore the worry growing in his mind. Joey gave him a 'what the heck?' look.

"Don't worry, hmm it's 5pm, and it's...Thursday, gramps gets home Sunday...the house is a mess, I should probably go get started on some cleaning," Yugi thought out loud.

"Kay, see you, Yugi," Joey waved as his friend left.

"Bye," Yugi rushed out, his mind spinning, what was Ryou talking about?

The snow had gotten much thicker now and was beating viciously on Yugi's back. Yugi tucked the puzzle into his jumper and ran raster along the cold ground.

He opened the door, flicking on the thermostat as he walked in. He took of his jacket and went to the lounge.

"Ah!" He cried, someone was on his couch! He walked closer, carefully, then sighed when he saw a shaken looking Crash curled up in the blanket he'd left on the couch.

"You leave your door unlocked. I had nowhere else to go, sorry," Crash said, nervously.

Yugi sat with him, "What happened, did he hurt you again?"

Crash hesitated, then turned so Yugi could see the bloody graze running from his left ear to the temple and around his eyes.

Yugi gasped, "That man is pure evil! How could he do this?"

The duelist got up, rushing to the bathroom and began pulling out various bottles of cream. He thought for a second, then grabbed a role of bandages as well.

Yugi sat down next to Crash. Crash looked at the bandages, "What are you gonna do?"

Yugi said simply, "Make you better," He dabbed disinfectant on a tissue, "Close your eyes, this'll sting."

Crash whimpered a little as Yugi wiped the blood off, exposing a deep graze. Had Crash been thrown against a wall or something?

"Owww..."

"Almost done, hold on," Yugi grabbed soothing cream and wiped it over the, now clean, wound.

"What's the bandage for?" Crash asked.

"You."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Sorry, but I think it would be best. It's not overly bad, but it will help it heal, just for tonight," Yugi began winding the bandage across the top of Crash's head, "There."

He got up and came back with an aspirin and some water. Crash swallowed the pill and laid back.

"You must be tired," Yugi said, getting pillows and another blanket, he put them on the couch to make Crash more comfortable.

"Yugi, I can stay here?" 

Yugi smiled, "Just for now, 'till we sort something out. I don't want my star duellist hurt!"

Crash smiled, sleepily, "Star duellist, really?"

Yugi nodded, "Well you sure kicked Joey's butt. Actually how 'bout tomorrow at the game shop we'll go through the brand new stock and build up your deck?"

"I don't have any money," Crash sighed.

"That's no problem; we don't have to worry about that."

Crash yawned, "Thanks Yugi, that'll be great."

"Are you still being bullied by kids?" Yugi asked.

"Not as much, I actually talked to some of them and they stopped, doesn't stop my step-dad..."

Yugi patted Chris on the shoulder, "Yeah, but we'll get you through it," He took the empty glass from Chris hand and asked from the kitchen, "What's your mum like?"

Crash sighed, "Ah, she's alright...but...umm...p-put...put it this way, she won't notice if I'm not home tonight."

Yugi walked back, frowning, he squeezed Crash's hand, "You can come here, whenever you want, you know that."

Crash yawned again, "Thanks, Yugi," He pulled the blanket around himself, curled up and slowly closed his eyes.

Yugi sat for a moment the, brushing hair from Crash's forehead, said softly, "You won't get hurt anymore..." He walked to the kitchen and began making dinner for himself.

XXXXXX

It was 11:30pm, Yugi was in his room, sitting on his bed, stressing as usual. He was so confused, with Crash, with him and Yami...and now Ryou! He got up and took off his puzzle. He placed it on the floor and sat about a metre away from it, staring at it intensely. He looked at it for almost five minutes, then said softly, "Look...uh...okay Yami. I need your help...I know it's hard and it's a struggle for you right now...but I just don't know what to do...we have to help Crash, poor little guy...please, Yami..." Yugi kept talking into the silence, trying desperately to connect with Yami, "I really need your help, Crash needs your help. I know you have some sort of plan ready so please, come out...Can you even hear me?" Yugi sighed, "Guess not..."

For less than half a second a blinding light flashed through the room. Yugi shook his head, positive he'd imagined it.

"I always hear you. This is excellent Yugi, I'm beginning to think you may be able to summon me at your own will, that will prove helpful later, no doubt," Yami's deep voice graced the air as his body took form.

"You came," Yugi smiled, "You did hear me."

"Of course, Yugi," Yami took a seat on the desk, "Argh...it hurts though...anyway. You need help with Crash?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to be truthful, Yugi...when it comes to acts of evil, like this man has committed...I am NOT forgiving. I will not spare this man...and you will be shocked at what I must do..."

"What's that?" Yugi frowned.

Yami began, a little nervous, "This man has...gone almost beyond redemption, but it's not too late for change...in order for a change to occur he must learn a...lesson. What I must do to him, is almost like a condemnation...only, there is still hope that he can be saved, although, I'll admit, it's more likely that his eternity will be spent in suffering," Yami's voice was a low whisper.

Yugi looked at the pharaoh, "What do you mean?"

Into the silence Yami uttered the answer to his Hikari's question, "Mindcrush..."

**A/N:**

**Kaiba: Driven doesn't own YuGiOh!**

**Driven: Kaiba is not being held captive and Robina still isn't disclaimer.**

**Robina: STFU.**

**Please review, minions :D**

**Also, please vote in my poll!**


	31. Sorting This Out

To Touch You

Chapter 31: Sorting This Out

**A/N:**

**Fjam: *appears* WTF am I doing here? I was watching YGOTAS!**

**Driven: Yeah well, fear my Brooklyn Rage!**

**Robina: I think our Little Kuriboh obsession is getting out of hand.**

**Kaiba: I don't know what that is so...driven owns nothing!**

**Robina: That's my line!**

**Driven: -_- no, it isn't.**

Yami was sitting, legs crossed, on the floor, eyes closed, breathing deeply Yugi watched him, not daring to disturb the pharaoh. After around 15 minutes, Yami finally opened his eyes.

"Why the meditation?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled, "In order to open your mind, it is best to close your eyes, Aibou."

"So you have the plan, all sorted?"

"Yes, but in order to carry it out, I have to be fully rested, but in order to do that, I have to rest, therefore I need to use energy."

"Um..."

"Now, what takes a lot of energy?"Yami thought out loud. Yugi hesitate then put his arms around Yami's neck.

"I can think of something..."

Yami smirked, "Yugi you have a sick mind."

Yugi just giggled.

Yami pulled away, "Plus I already told you, it's too soon."

Yugi pouted and shifted himself onto the bed, so he was laying down, looking down on Yami, "I didn't mean that...we could just hang around."  
Yami sighed, then smirked up at his Aibou, "Only because you're too cute to refuse," He sat on the bed next to where Yugi was laying. Yugi was quick to change his expression from pleading to lustful, he looked at his Yami.

"Pharaoh...it's really hot..."

Yami frowned, "Yugi, it's the middle of Wint...oh," Yami got the hint and pulled off Yugi's jumper, then shirt, "You're an idiot Yugi," He joked.

Yugi tilted his head, propping himself up on an elbow and licked his lips at Yami, "You're sexy."

"Yugi, you're acting like a little skan...umph" Yami began, then faltered when his Hikari pulled him down. Yami, laying on Yugi now, shrugged.

"Pharaoh..." Yugi softly kissed Atem's mouth, desperate for attention.

Yami smiled, how could he deny his Aibou? He loved Yugi so very much. He put on hand on Yugi's waist, the other in Yugi's hand. He kissed his Aibou back, "What brought this on?" Yami asked of Yugi's attention seeking actions.

"Boredom mainly," Yugi smiled back, "So you're really going to finally sort everything out?"

Yami nodded, licking Yugi's lips gently, "Yes, my angel, Crash first, then we talk to Ryou, and then we sort out us...me, my freedom to live a new life, without being held back by my past."

Yugi closed his eyes as Yami nipped his neck, "Hah classic tragic love story."

"Shh gorgeous," The pharaoh kissed Yugi softly, hugging the thin boy as they drank in each other's existence.

Yugi moaned as Yami's tongue licked down his neck. Yami kissed Yugi's chest, then up to his collar bone again. Yami stopped, then laid next to Yugi, pulling the boy on top of himself. He wrapped his arms around Yugi. Yugi kissed his Yami's neck, then closed his eyes, head on Yami's shoulder. Yami carefully brushed golden strands of hair from Yugi's face. Yugi bit his lip, Yami looked down, "Hikari? You're crying?"

Yugi was indeed crying, tiny silver tears streaking his cheeks. Yami sat up and put Yugi between his legs, laying on his chest, "What's up, Yugi honey?"

"I don't know...I just feel really sad, all of a sudden, a second ago I was alright but now, I...argh," Yugi impatiently wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Poor Angel," Yami squeezed Yugi's shoulder, "You're just worried, aren't you?"

Yugi nodded, blinking tears from his purple eyes. Yami wiped them away; he hated seeing Yugi like this. Yugi was always so happy, so excited at the world in front of him. Yami had, truthfully, always admired his Hikari, wished only to be more like him, Yami was a spirit, who'd refused the afterlife, Yugi was the closest to heaven, to any kind of mortal happiness that Yami would ever get. Yami hated that he couldn't make his Hikari happy, couldn't cheer him up. Yami himself felt like crying, but he'd cried enough the night before when he'd woken from another flashback-nightmare. Yugi's breathing turned shaky as tears fell fast from violet pools. Yami patted his shoulder, "Wait here?"

Yugi looked up through blurred vision, "Where are you going?"

Yami closed the door and leaned against it outside Yugi's room, he hated the soft sound of Yugi crying, argh it just made him knot up inside. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of lavender oil. He let the kettle boil and poured the hot water into a bowl, he put the bottle of oil in the water and took it out once it was warm. He grabbed a hand towel and went back to Yugi, who was sitting, head in his hands, holding back tears.

Yami put the bottle on the bedside table and sat with Yugi, putting his arms around the boy.

"What's that?"Yugi nodded at the bottle. Yami took the bottle, pouring some of the warm oil into his hands.

"Relaxing you," Yami smiled, rubbing his hands over Yugi's neck. He licked Yugi's neck, then nipped his earlobe.

"Huh?"Yugi loosened his shoulders as the hot oil hit his skin, controlled by Yami long fingers.

"Here, lay down gorgeous," Yami crouched beside the bed and Yugi laid on his stomach on the edge of the bed. Yami leaned down, kissing Yugi's neck gently. He put more of the hot oil on Yugi's shoulders. He rubbed it down over Yugi's back, massaging his hands down the skin.

"What are you doing?"Yugi looked up, his eyes no longer full of tears.

Yami smirked, "Giving you a hot oil massage to be precise."

"Why?"

"Because it will make you feel better, well that and I've always wondered what you'd look like in oil," Yami winked, rubbing his hands around Yugi's lower back.

"Mmm...does it live up to your expectations?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded, "It goes beyond my expectations...but then again, the way you look defeats expectations that anyone could have. You're just so gorgeous Yugi. I mean it, looking at you, just reminds me why I breathe," Yami nibbled Yugi's neck, his hands still rubbing the warm, scented oil over his boyfriend's back, untensing the muscles.

"That feels good, thanks Pharaoh," Yugi smiled, closing his eyes at the feeling over the oil and Yami's hands, "You're a genius."

"And you're the most important thing in my life,"Yami smiled, titling Yugi's head to the side a little more. He leaned down and kissed him on the lips softly, then gazed into the boy's purple eyes.

"You mean it?"Yugi asked.

Yami stroked Yugi's back, "Yes, Yugi, you're my world."

Yugi smiled, "It's nice to know I mean something to you."

Yami kissed him again, "You always will. I love you, Yugi."

Yugi looked up at his Yami, "I love you too Atem."

Yami gently kissed Yugi's shoulder and kept rubbing the oil all over his back. Smiling a Yugi closed his eyes, completely relaxed, but still just awake.

After another few moments, once Yami had massaged the oil into Yugi's skin. Yugi opened his eyes again.

"Feel better Angel?" Yami asked him, putting the lid back on the bottle and wiping his hands with the hand towel.

"Yeah, thanks, tired though, think I might go grab a shower," Yugi sat up and stretched his arms out.

"Shower..." The word played in Yami's mind along with the image of Yugi naked covered in water. He shook the image away, then squeezed Yugi's neck, "Okay, you go, I'll clean up and make dinner, Solomon's home tonight yes?"

"Yeah, he is," Yugi nodded, he gave his boyfriend one more kiss before walking lazily to the bathroom. Yami heard the water begin to run and he walked out to the kitchen.

Yami washed up the unwashed dishes, then scavenged through a cupboard, pulling out a yellow tablecloth, he threw it over the table and dashed outside. He looked around at the snowy ground, he thought for a moment...then ran to the other side of the house and plucked a bunch of daisies that had survived the cold. He took them inside and put them in a glass vase on the middle of the table. "That's better." He refolded the rug on the couch and repositioned the cushions. Everything looked like it was going to be okay. He looked up and smiled at the sight in the hallway. Yugi, his hair soaking wet, towel wrapped around his waist...his mouth slightly open and that look in his eyes...Ra that was sexy. Yami walked forward, putting his arms around his Hikari.

"Are you changing for dinner later?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked down at his baggy black jeans, "Hah, yeah."

"Okay," Yugi said, then walked off to get changed.

Yami licked his lips, "My boyfriend is HOT..." He smirked before turning back to the kitchen and trying to decide what to make. It was only 2pm, giving him plenty of time to cook. He searched the freezer for meat, smiling when he found a roast chicken. He put it in the fridge to defrost. He silently thanked Ra that Solomon was a good man who kept rosemary in top supplies in the pantry. He put some on the bench then started peeling potatoes.

Yugi dried off and dressed in dark blue pants and a light blue button up shirt. He dragged a brush through his hair and went to the bathroom and finished styling it. He then smoothed hair gel through his fringe, straightening out the usually bent hairs so they hung vertically around his face. He went back to the kitchen, laughing at the sight of Yami peeling vegetables.

"Trying to make a good impression?" Yugi asked.

"We'll be talking to Solomon about the shadow realm, it has to be perfect...you look hot by the way."

"Thanks...Can I help at all?" Yugi asked.

"Nah, just go chill out Yugi babe."

"Kay," Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami's cheek, then walked to the couch.

XXXXXX

Dinner was nearing completion, the warm scent of chicken was wafting through the kitchen, when Yugi heard a scream, "HELP!"

Yugi rushed to the door and opened it, Crash ran in, panting.

"Not again!" Yugi cried.

"No, I'm not hurt, but m...mum is gone...she left...a...while ago, said he could raise me alone...then I stopped listening, 'cause I was...crying...she's not coming back Yugi," Crash said, breathless, tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Crash, don't cry," Yugi leaned down and hugged the boy.

"Can I stay here?" Crash asked.

"Of course!" Yugi nodded.

"I hoped you'd say that...so I brought my stuff..." Crash reopened the door to see a suitcase and a backpack sitting there. He pulled them in and sat Crash on the couch.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Crash asked, curiously.

"Yep, that's Yami," Yugi nodded as Yami walked in.

"He looks kinda like you."

"Yeah, we do our hair the same way," Yugi covered for the situation.

"Oh that explains it," Crash nodded.

Yugi looked at the bandage, "Here let's get this checked and changed, c'mon," He took Crash's hand and led him to the bathroom.

Yami took the chicken and vegetables from the oven and served up food onto four plates. Yugi finished with the bandages on Crash's graze and led him back to the lounge room. Crash laid on the couch and yawned, "Can I sleep, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure," No sooner had Yugi spoken, was Crash asleep. Yugi went to the kitchen.

"I feel so bad for him," Yugi said.

"Is he asleep?" Yami asked.

"Yup."

Yami put Crash's serve of food into the fridge and drizzled gravy over the others. Yugi leaned around him and flicked his finger under the gravy, then licked it.

"Hey, get out of it, Yugi!" Yami scolded, smiling at his Hikari.

"It's good," Yugi grinned.

"Well you can wait your turn!" Yami shoved him away.

The door opened, "Something smells good!" A friendly voice said. Yugi rushed to the door, "Grandpa!"

Solomon greeted his grandson, "Yugi! How are you?"

"Fine, how was the convention?" Yugi took his grandpa's snow covered coat and hung it up, then brought his bag inside.

"Interesting, many old faces..." Solomon smiled, "Now where's that smell coming from?"

"Ha! Hope you're hungry," Yugi led Solomon to the table where dinner was served. The three of them sat down.

Tasting the food, Solomon grinned, "I didn't know you could cook Yugi!"

Yugi blushed, "Actually Yami did it...all of it," Yugi said, noticing that Yami was now wearing black pants, and a black jacket over a white shirt.

"Really? Where'd you learn to cook Yami?" Solomon asked.

Yami thought for a moment, "I'm 5000 years old...I forget things, I really don't know."

They all laughed.

"Well it's great," Solomon said.

"Thankyou, Solomon," Yami nodded in respect.

Solomon continued, "Now I trust this dinner comes at a price, what do you two want to talk about?"

Yami waited a moment before saying, "I want to take Yugi to the shadow realm, to help free me..."

Solomon frowned, "Has Yugi agreed?"

Yugi finished chewing, "It was my idea."

Solomon smiled, "I should've known, you can't expect two eternally joined beings to want to be away from each other..."

"Will you allow it?" Yami asked, carefully.

Solomon sighed, "Will it make a difference?"

Yami smiled, "No, but it'd be nice to have you're blessing all the same."

Solomon laughed, then turned serious, "Yugi are you sure about this?"

Yugi nodded. Solomon continued, "A boy must learn to make his own decisions at some point and if you wish to do this, I will allow it...only because you have Yami by your side protecting you."

Yami bowed his head, "Thanks Solomon, that means a lot."

"Yami, it's quite fie, I trust you. Now is there anything else?"

"Crash..." Yugi took another bite of the chicken, it was good.

"The boy you were teaching to duel?" Solomon asked.

"The boy that's currently sleeping on the couch, to be exact," Yami concluded.

"Huh?" Solomon said.

"He's being abused at home...he needs a place to stay!"

"I'm not sure it's that simple..." Solomon said.

"It WILL be," Yami smirked.

"Have you seen your friends lately?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah, I was at Joey's a while ago, Hey! That reminds me; do you wanna come with me to his place to watch movies Yami?"

"Of course," Yami nodded, as if he even needed to confirm. As if he wouldn't want to be with Yugi. As if he'd have anything better to do, than be with his Angel.

"I trust you two have been..erm...behaving," Solomon said.

Yami blushed at Yugi's voice in his head, screaming, 'I WANT YOU TO SCREW ME!" Yami coughed, "Yes of course."

Yugi nodded.

Solomon nodded, "Very good..." He finished his food then got up, "That was wonderful Yami."

Yami smiled, "Thanks," He put his plate and Yugi's on the bench with Solomon's. Yugi turned and grabbed the detergent. Solomon stopped him.

"Yugi, I'll do this, you need to sleep."

"Ah, okay, night Gramps."

Yami smirked, "Seeing as Crash is on the couch. I'll have to sleep with Yugi."

Solomon laughed, "Oh I see you despise that idea."

Yami and Yugi went back to Yugi's room, put boxers on and go into bed.

Yugi looked up at Yami, "Hey Pharaoh?"

"Yeah?" Yami yawned.

"You'll have to do that oil thing again sometime."

"Heh...yeah," Yami kissed Yugi's forehead, "Sleep Angel."

**A/N:**

**Driven: Hola! Due to mah lack of a computer, I'd had enough time to begin plans for the sequel.**

**Robina: When are you updating our fic?**

**Driven: Priorities go, The Demon Barber is Alive, this, The Demon Barber is Alive (again), then ours.**

**Robina: -_- goody.**

**Kaiba: Driven does not own YGO or YGOTAS.**

**Mass thanky to Evil Robina for the ubercute pic she drew of ' me' and Bakura.**

**-heartheartlovelove-**

**Also, as I was finishing this, it flicked around to 12 am. That means it's XMAS BITCHEZZ! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**Review please ^_^**


	32. A Game

To Touch You

Chapter 32: A Game

**A/N: **

**I went to Hooters last night (Well not last night now, but it was when I first wrote this. If it had been last night it woulda been xmas...it was more like a couple weeks ago) It was an...experience.**

**Kaiba: Why didn't I get to go to Hooters?**

**Driven: You are a fictional character, now disclaim.**

**Kaiba: Driven doesn't own YGO, bt she does own a sticker that says 'I love Hooters'.**

Yugi woke up, he glanced at the calendar, five days until Christmas.

Yami walked in, "About time you were up, Aibou," He stroked Yugi's fringe.

"Hey. What's up?" Yugi smiled, lazily getting out of bed and stretching.

"We begin our plan today, Yugi."

Yugi smiled, "No more pain for Chris?"

Yami stroked Yugi's cheek, "No more pain for Chris...and soon enough, no more pain for anyone..."

Yugi walked to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. Yami sat on the white tiled bench. Through the toothpaste Yugi asked, "So um...where is Crash?"

Yami bit his lip, "At home, getting more of his stuff...he said his stepdad would be out, so I let him go.

Yugi frowned, "...Oh..."

It stayed silent while Yugi washed his face. Once he was done, Yami asked nervously, "Was that a bad idea?"

Yugi got dressed, black singlet, light blue cargo pants. He pulled a white knit sweater over the top. Yami was already dressed in dark grey jeans and a red hoodie, as well as his new shoes, black converses.

"It may have been..."Yugi said, tying his shoelaces.

"Listen, he gave me the address so let's give him another hour, if he doesn't come back, we'll go check things out."

"Sounds good," Yugi nodded.

"Hmm, it's almost Christmas Yugi, done your shopping?"

"Hah, you bet."

"What do you at for breakfast?"Yami asked, leading his Hikari to the kitchen.

"What's on offer?"

"Hmm, never mind, it's a surprise."

Yugi sighed, "Fine," He walked out of the kitchen.

A few minutes later Yami put a bowl on the table. Yugi looked up from the couch and went and sat down.

Yami grinned, "Mango and cherries with walnut and..."He pulled the can from behind his back, "Whipped cream," He put whipped cream over and handed Yugi a spoon.

Yugi smiled, "Where do you find all this food?"

Yami just chuckled, "If you looked you'd realize just how well stocked your fridge is."

Yami sat with Yugi and waited expectantly. Yugi ate some, and smiled, then swallowed.

"How is it?"

Yugi grinned, "I love cherries."

Yami laughed, "I'm glad," He took a cherry from the bowl, rolled it in the cream and held it in front of Yugi's mouth. Yugi blushed before licking the cream and biting the cherry from Yami's hand.

Yami smiled, he loved seeing Yugi happy, "My precious little Aibou."

Yugi licked his lips, "My pharaoh..."

Yami leaned forward and licked more cream away from Yugi's mouth, he kissed his Hikari softly, cuddling him close.

Half an hour passed quickly and Yugi was quick to finish the food. After a few minutes of Yugi laying upside down of the couch he asked, "Do you want to go outside?"

"If you do."

Yugi took Yami's hand and pulled him into the snow of the backyard. It was still snowing around them, softly. The delicate snowflakes drifted slowly down before colliding with the ground, destroyed forever in the pile of snow.

"It's so nice out here, I love the snow," Yugi smiled.

Yami put his hands on Yugi waist, "I've only seen it a few times, but I like it."

"I like you," Yugi giggled as Yami brushed his long fingers over the back of Yugi's neck.

"Hmm?"Yami smirked, gently kissing the now cool skin of Yugi's neck.

Yugi looked at his darkness and smiled, feeling Yami's tongue flick over his collarbone slowly.

"Yami..." Yugi said softly.

"Yes Angel?" Yami asked softly, as he sucked on Yugi's neck.

"We're insane..." Yugi said.

Yami looked at him, "And why is that?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "All this, the whole deal with the Shadow Realm, the afterlife...we're going to endless trouble...for what?"

Yami pulled Yugi close to him, "For love, because without each other's love...we are nothing."

Yugi almost wanted to cry, his dark was so amazing and strongly willed. Yami and Yugi stood there, like that for a long time, until they almost became statuesque, in their solitude to the outside world. Like that, arms around each other, they were invincible.

Yugi slowly looked up, "What time is it?"

"Ten-thirty."

Yugi froze, then took himself from Yami, "Crash should be back by now!"

He grabbed Yami's hand and started running.

"What's the address?" Yugi asked, panicked.

Yami rattled off the street and number and Yugi nodded. They let go of each other and ran alongside, their feet hitting the icy road. Yugi's head was already hurting with worry as they reached the house. A double story home one smashed window, but other than that it looked quite respectable. Until they heard the scream. It was Crash, no doubt about it. They raced inside, the door was unlocked. They were in a kitchen, appliance and a bench on one wall and a table in the middle of the room.

"Get away!" The scream came from the next room. Yugi was scared but Yami ran forward the door, to a living room. There was an overturned couch, as well as a fallen, smashed lamp on the floor. The screams came from a corner, where a tall figure was crouched. Yugi looked at Yami, he was grinding his teeth and his eyes were fiery. Crash's step father had thinning dark hair and a short bushy beard; he was quite muscled and tall. The place stank of beer coming from an upturned bottle, now seeping eagerly into the light cream carpet.

"It's your fault; you made 'er leave me!"The man raged, gripping Crash by the collar and slammed his head against the wall. Yugi felt sick. Yami squeezed Yugi's hand and stepped forward, smirking.

"Get away from the boy."

The man stood straight up and spat, "Who the heck are you?"

"...my...friends..."Crash smiled softly.

The man just snorted, "You ain't got no friends!"

"Yes he does!"Yugi cried.

"Yugi! Stay out of this!"Yami growled.

Yugi gasped...Yami never yelled at him...wait...did Yami's forehead just glow?

Yami's already deep voice was sounding even more determined as he advanced on the man, "Dan, isn't it? We're going to play a game."

The man just growled, "Get the hell out, you faggs!"

Yugi frowned, he was scared, he looked over to Crash, shaking in the corner and tried to smile at him.

Yami grinned, he pushed the man against the wall, "No objections, it's time for a game, If I win, Christopher comes with us, if you win, doubtful...we leave, and never come back."

Yugi bit his lip and the bloody faced Crash cried, "No!"

"Get the hell out!"The man roared, shoving Yami with a blow that would've landed a grown man across the side of the room but Yami just took a step back to regain his balance. Swiftly he smashed the man's head to the wall, "Let me explain the rules..."He took out a knife. The blade was sheathed in a leather case and the handle was shiny dark metal.

Yugi whimpered, "What the hell is that?"

Yami glared at him, "Shut up and stay out, Yugi!"

Yugi backed away a little, why was Yami so angry?

Yami kept the man held, "I give you a pack of cards, including jokers, We split the deck after shuffling, we both draw two from the top of our own deck, two from the bottom and one from the centre. We write down what the cards were and but all ten of them together, shuffle and put them facedown. The other 40 or so cards are of no use. We must flip over our original five cards, first person to do so, wins."

"That's a wuss game!"The man snorted.

"Not if you make a mistake," Yami chuckled. Yami dragged the man to the kitchen and after much arguing he agreed to play the game. They sat down, Yami smiling madly. He split the deck and they chose their five cards.

"Anything to get you freaks to leave," Dan groaned.

They stayed silent as they put the last 10 cards facedown. In the middle of the table, Yami laid the knife.

Yami picked up the first card, "Damn..."He muttered, putting it back down.

Yugi frowned when he saw a thin trickle of blood come from Yami's neck. When did that happen?

Dan picked up a card, wrong one, "Argh!"He cried as he felt the skin of his neck ripping open and blood trickling out, "What the heck!"

Yami laughed, "Not such a wuss game now, is it?"

Yami took his turn, seven of clubs, it was one of his cards, he put it in his hand.

Dan picked the wrong card and howled as an invisible blade tore his neck open, not deep, but deep enough for blood.

"What's going on?"Yugi cried, tearing up, body shaking.

Yami turned to him, crimson flames dancing over amethyst eyes, "Yugi Mutou! Leave or stay out! I don't want you hurt!"

Yugi nodded and steadied his breathing, it was a good thing Crash's eyes were closed.

"That's it!"Dan tossed over the table, cards flying everywhere. Yami jumped over the table as it fell, kicking Daniel in the jaw. He fell to the ground, unable to get up, as if held down by a magical force.

Yami snorted and laughed, "Disgusting! I've just been proved right! Unable to stay patient enough for even a simple card game, I knew it," as Yami spoke blood poured from Daniel, gashes forming from nowhere.

Yugi's whimpers filled the background, what was happening?"

Yami smiled, "Each cut, each drip of blood, gives pain...Oh I just wish I could give more, for there will be no equal to the pain you've caused. Did it make you happy? Seeing a child cry? Inflicting agony?"

"What the..."The man gasped.

"There is only one punishment for you, to unbind your soul from your body! To condemn in order to teach a lesson!"Yami raised his voice, "YOU SHALL BE AS ONE, NO MORE!"

Yugi's eyes widened, Yami raised his hand up and lights flashed from no where, the earth seemed to shake. Yugi closed his eyes.

Yami was shaking, soaking in the power. With a chilling, painful roar, the soul was ripped from the body and the body turned to ash, for an unfathomable second, before it returned, unwounded. Slowly Yugi walked over, "Done?"

The body was still, not dead, soulless. It's eyes were a watery blue, no life.

"It's done," Yami nodded. He walked to the upturned table, bent down and picked the knife from the ground, still in its case. He took the case off, the blade was drenched in thick red blood.

"How...?"Yugi gagged.

"Don't worry, Aibou," Yami wiped the knife on a curtain, then put it in his pocket.

Yugi shakily walked to where Crash was, huddled in the corner, eyes clamped shut.

"Crash, c'mn, it's all over."

The three walked back to the body, "He's dead?"Crash whimpered.

"No, he'll wake soon, won't remember a thing...you, us, nothing. He'll go about life, only it will be meaningless, he has no soul."

"I want to leave," Crash mumbled.

"Let's," Yugi took him by the hand and the two walked out.

Yami hovered, Yugi was upset...he hated that he'd made Yugi upset...he sighed and walked out. Yugi and Crash were ahead of him a far way already, so he walked alone. Yami frowned, all too aware of the uncertainty of his decisions.

**A/N:**

**Kaiba: WTF was that?**

**Driven: I got sick of fluff.**

**Robina: Can I disclaim?**

**Driven: Urgh, no...**

**Thanks for everything so far, please review XD**


	33. Misinterpretations

To Touch You

Chapter 33: Misinterpretations

**A/N:**

**I got a haircut today (Okay so it wasn't today but it was when I wrote this) It's shorter now. I'm getting the fringe blonded, dying the rest black and getting magenta tips, all because Robina dared me...**

**Robina: Yay! Girl Yugi!**

**Driven: Yes it will be uber!**

**Kaiba: Yeeesh fangirl much?**

(NEXT DAY)

Yami had spent the last night on the lounge. Crash was in the spare room and Yugi was in his. He usually slept with Yugi...but Yugi hadn't said a word to him since yesterday. It was early, 4:30a.m, everyone else was sound asleep. A twilight dusk was settled in the air and Yami was sitting on the couch. He was looking out the window to where, just a little while ago, he'd held Yugi to himself. He sighed. Yugi didn't understand, he was confused. Yami hated knowing that Yugi had seen him in such a...powerful state. He only did what was needed, he'd saved Crash. He should've made Yugi leave, so that he wouldn't have gotten so scared. Ra, he felt so stupid! He ran his hands through his fringe, stressing out, angry. He got up, sat back down again, biting his lip, groaning when he accidently drew blood. He started pacing up and down, silently apologising to Yugi with each step. Half an hour passed, it still wasn't light. Yami sat, he was tired, he closed his eyes...sleep...

Yugi opened his eyes, it was 10am. He got up, dressed in light grey jeans and a green shirt. He brushed his teeth and walked out to the kitchen.

Solomon was working, Crash was asleep. Yugi went to the couch. Yami was laying, uncovered, shirtless, asleep. Yugi frowned, he loved Yami but what he'd done yesterday had creeped Yugi out..it'd been terrifying, despite that, he looked so peaceful. His mouth was slightly open, one arm of the edge of the couch, his eyelids holding captive, his dark violet eyes. Yugi shivered, "Yami..."He said, softly, bravely reaching a hand out and stroking his cheek.

Yami trembled, but stayed in the abyss of sleep. The young duellist grabbed his backpack and walked out, sending a txt.

Hey Joey, okay 4 me 2 come over?

~Y.

His phone beeped.

Course. CU.

-Joey.

Yugi smiled, he could always count on Joey. He walked through the snow quickly and knocked on joey's door. Joey opened it.

"Wheeler!"Yugi grinned.

Joey smirked, "Mutou! Get yourself in 'ere!"

Yugi walked in, "Since when do we call each other by last names?"

Joey laughed, "Dunno."

"Oh crap! I missed the movie night! Oh my God, I am so sorry! I didn't think...I"

"Hah," Joey laughed, "Chill Yugi, I tried to call ya but you never answered. I'm havin' it tomorrow 'cause Tea was busy."

Yugi sighed, "Oh thank goodness."

Joey smiled, "So what'd you wanna talk 'bout?"

Yugi shrugged as they sat down, "Ah, I dunno. How's your sister?"

"Alright...argh, I don't wanna talk about that."

"No wonder." Yugi looked at Joey. He was so lucky to have such a great friend. Joey as an awesome guy, there was no doubt about that. He really appreciated Joey, he was very attached to him, not like with Yami, more like as a brother. Joey felt the same, it was slightly awkward as Yugi was gay, but it didn't really matter.

They sat around before deciding on playing duel monsters. Just as Joey was about to activate Yugi's trapcard Yugi said, "Y'know Joey, I want to thank you, you've been so accepting of everything in the past month or so...it really means a lot to me ummm, I know we've had fights in the past but we always pull through stronger, it makes me happy to have such a great friend, umm thanks Joey..."

Joey just smiled, before dropping his cards and hugging Yugi. Yugi smiled, yeah, Joey was like a brother...

Yami sighed, hands in his pockets, trudging through the snow, he kept walking, past houses gazing into windows. He stopped when he saw Yugi, his light, ar"ms around Wheeler, smiling. Yami's eyes widened, he opened the unlocked door and pursed his lips at the sight in front of him. Yugi and Joey, hugging.

"What the hell is this?"Yami asked softly.

Yugi let go of his friend and looked up, "Oh..."

Joey put his hands up in innocence, "This is nothing!"

Yami's voice was husky, "Doesn't look like 'nothing'."

Yugi stayed quiet, nervous. He looked on Joey as a friend, nothing else and Joey felt the same.

Yami grabbed Joey by the collar, he looked him coldly in the eyes, let go and left.

"I...oh...crap..."Joey bit his lip.

Yugi stayed silent, packed up his cards and grabbed his bag. "I'll see you later," He left hurriedly.

"Yeah..."Joey nodded.

Yami was just metres away, Yugi followed. Yami knew his light was behind him, he didn't care, or he told himself he didn't...Yugi followed until Yami reached the park and sat on a bench, looking over a frozen pond. Yugi sat next to him, refusing to give in.

Yami gritted his teeth, "You freakin' little son of a ...argh...how could you do this?"

"I'm not with Joey...It just seemed right to hug him, he's been a great friend," Yugi stammered.

"Well it seems awfully strange when you look in a window to see someone who's meant to be your boyfriend with his arms around someone else!"

Yugi gasped, "What do you mean 'meant to be'?"

Yami snorted, "You I don't know...I figured what with you being so happy to spend time with other people..."

"Ah, shut your mouth, you jealous Egyptian idiot!"Yugi fumed, breathing heavily. He hated getting angry.

"Don't you know I've been up all night thinking about how I should never have exposed you to everything yesterday? Argh, screw it, I don't need you if you're gonna be like this!"

Yugi shrugged, "Well if you don't want to be together..."

Yami stood up, "That's just it, I do, more than anything, but you don't," He walked off.

Yugi got up and slowly walked home. It was almost 7 when he got back. Crash had fallen asleep in front of the TV, he needed rest. Solomon wouldn't be back for a few hours. Yugi sat in his room, thinking of his dark...He loved Yami...so why were they fighting? He slumped facedown, head in his pillow. Why was this happening to them? Were they falling apart? He let a few tears escape his eyes and soak into the pillow.

XXXXXX

It was late, almost ten pm maybe, dark and cold. Yami sank deeper into his leather jacket and sighed. He was sitting on the bench, too tired and cold to move. He couldn't go home anyway, not with his relationship with Yugi haging by a weak thread.  
He closed his eyes and put his knees to his chest, numb to the snow falling around him.

**A/N:**

**Kaiba: o Yugi and Yami are fighting? Trouble in paradise, ehhh?**

**Driven: Shut up! It's sad! –cries-**

**Robina: Driven owns...**

**Kaiba: Nothing! I'm still disclaimer!**

**Review please XD**


	34. This Feeling Won't Change

To Touch You

Chapter 34: This Feeling Won't Change

**A/N: seeing as I'm still writing with pen like a freakin' caveman, I'm doing my 2****nd**** last chap.**

**Robina: -pouts- I wanna disclaim!**

**Kaiba: driven owns nothing.**

**Driven: Yeah, sure, I don't. –evil laugh-**

Yami's eyes hurt, he hadn't slept at all last night, of course...

It was 8am Yugi was already dressed, keen to watch movies with his friends. Yami was still knocking on the back of his mind. He sighed and rang Joey's doorbell. Tea answered, "Hey Yugi, come on in, everyone's here!"

Yugi smiled, walking in to where his friends were slumped on the couch, bowls of chips and lollies as well as cans of soda around them.

"Yugi!" Joey smiled, "Now we get to start the movie!"

"You didn't bring Yami?" Tristan asked, putting the movie on.

"Nah...he...couldn't make it," Yugi lied, as Joey gave him an apologetic look.

"Quiet! It's on!" Tea smiled.

6 movies and almost 12 hours later, they still weren't tired. It was around 8pm, and the four of them were lying around, laughing. Yugi chucked a marshmallow at Tristan.

"Hey, ya little midget!" He threw a chip back.

Joey stood up and shook up a can of soda, "Guys please, no more screwin' around!" He opened the can and sprayed soda over his friends, drenching them.

Tea shrieked, "Joey! You moron!"

"Want some soda Tea?" Joey teased, spraying her.

"Ahh! Joey!" She squirmed.

Yugi stood up and squeezed a corner of his shirt, letting the soda drip out. He grinned, not even thinking about Yami, he was having such a great time, this was awesome! He screamed as Tristan tackled him to the other side of the room. Yugi kicked him off and stood on his back, "Defeated by DUEL MASTER POWER!"

"More like midget power!" Joey snorted, before Tea wacked him over the head with a bag of peanuts.

XXXXXX

Yami was laying in the snow, he guessed that it was around 8pm, he was freezing. He forced himself to get up, he wanted to take a walk but he had nowhere to go. So he walked aimlessly, the mall was open late so he ducked inside, glad for the heat. Christmas was almost upon them and its magic was gracing the whole city. The mall was pretty busy, filled with an assortment of people. Of course the ones that stood out to Yami were the couples, people walking arms around each other...gazing at one another lovingly.

Yami sighed, argh he wanted to hit something! He couldn't believe he let himself get angry at Yugi! He may have said those horrible things, like not needing Yugi...but he never meant tit. He loved his light, he was what completed him, he always had been. Yami just hoped that it would all blow over, he'd talk to Yugi when it felt right. He rolled his eyes at a child climbing onto 'Santa's' lap, then bit his lip when he saw the kid's parents kiss. He shrugged the weight from his shoulders and kept walking.

XXXXXX

Yugi snuggled further into his sleeping bag. Tea was in hers a few metres away, Tristan had the couch and Joey was passed out on the floor. Yugi had been keeping his mind off of Yami all day but now in the dark, his mind was straying...He didn't want to be alone for Christmas. He already missed Yami...urgh he was so weak without his dark...but he was still angry, Yami needed to sort out his jealousy issues! Yami confused him a lot, but he still tried to understand, even when things made no sense. He sighed, why did Yami have to act so bratty?

They woke late, 2pm, feeling like stereotypical teenagers.

"Hey guys," Tea yawned as they were packing, "Are you going to the Christmas party?"

"Where?" Tristan zipped up his bag.

"It's at the hall, all the kids from Domino are going!" Tea grinned.

"That's great!" They all cried.

"Yup, so are you going?"

"I'll be there," Yugi nodded, "But right now, I gotta get home, thanks for this guys, I'll see y'all tomorrow!" He grabbed his bag.

"See you, Yugi!" They waved.

He walked out and got home quickly and walked in.

"How was it?" Solomon asked.

"Oh it was fantastic gramps!" Yugi grinned putting his bag down.

"Well, while you were watching the idiot box, I've been in touch with Chris's mother."

"How?" Yugi sat at the table.

"That doesn't matter, anyway, it turns out, she's the only custodian of him, she's too stressed to care for him, and was more than happy to send us custody papers."

"She is?" Yugi asked excitedly, " We're adopting him?"

Solomon just smiled.

Yugi jumped up and ran to the couch and started jumping on it, " I HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER!"

Solomon sighed, "I'm not sure if I'd put it that way, but..."

Yugi was so happy that Chris could live with them, "Woo!"

Crash ran out, "Yugi, you're back! You heard!"

Yugi rushed over and picked Crash up, "You bet did! This is so cool!" He put Crash don.

"I know, now...I'll have a real family," Crash said softly.

Yugi squeezed his shoulder, "Yeah, you will..."

"Duel?" Crash looked hopeful.

"Duel." Yugi nodded, leading Crash to his room.

Solomon grinned and poured himself more coffee.

XXXXXX

It was 7pm the next day, Yugi dressed in dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt, he grabbed a grey jacket as an afterthought, put on his shoes and rushed out the door, "Bye!"

It didn't take long for him to get to the hall. "Yugi!"Tea rushed out, green satin knee length dress and a matching bow in hair.

"Hey Tea!"

"Yugi, c'mon," Tristan waved, he was wearing jeans and a shirt, but Joey had a tuxedo on!

"What inspired this outfit?"Yugi snorted.

"Tristan dared me..."Joey groaned.

The hall was packed, mainly kids from school, the music was loud, the lights were flashing...it. was. fantastic!

Yami knocked on the door, he'd come to apologize to Yugi, to set things straight.

"Ah, Yami, come in," Solomon said.

Yami came in, "Where's Yugi?"

"Around at the hall, at a party, I thought you'd be there too."

"Yugi and I had a fight," Yami mumbled.

"You'll be alright."

"I hope you're right..."

"Do you love him?"

Yami nodded, "Of course!"

"Then you'll be just fine."

Yami smiled, "Well I need to see him," He walked off to Yugi's room had a quick shower and got dressed, black leather pants, long sleeved green button up shirt, left untucked. He sighed then ran all the way to the hall.

"You didn't want a lift?" Solomon asked as Yami rushed out.

Yami reached the hall, he stood awkwardly at the wide open door, looking in. The music was loud and the lights were bright, everyone was screaming and laughing...He searched through the human sea for his Hikari. His eyes settled on a wall, where he was standing with Tea. Christmas decorations lined the room, there was even tinsel on the front stair rails.

"I've come this far..." Yami mumbled and began to push past people.

Tea saw Yami before Yugi did, she saw that Yami would want to speak to Yugi alone, "I'll be right back!" She lied and flitted of. She snuck over the where the DJ was, and soon enough the lights were dimmer and the music had slowed. Some people broke off into couples and danced together but the majority groaned, then entertained themself with watching Joey and Tristan pretend to waltz on one of the tables.

Yami hesitated when he reached Yugi, then tapped him on the shoulder, "Yugi Mutou."

Yugi turned, he swallowed nervously, "What are you doing here?"

Yami looked at the floor, "I came to see _you_,"

"Oh."

"I..." Yami sighed, "I'm sorry Yugi...for yesterday, for everything, I'm sorry, most of all, I'm sorry for thinking that...that we'd e-ever be good together..." He choked, Ra, he hated saying it, but if Yugi's feelings had changed he had to accept it.

Yugi gasped, "Joey is...like a brother to me...nothing else...but you...You're the one I dream about...You're the one I can't get off my mind, the one I want to be with forever," He stammered nervously.

Yami carefully touched Yugi's hand, Yugi was quick to thread his fingers through Yami's. Yami spoke, "I'm not saying that life is going to be easy for you, if we're together, but you'll have me protecting you...I don't want to fight with you...I might as well die, you're not just my boyfriend, you're my light, I can't live without my light..."

Yugi looked up at Yami, "No more fighting?"

Yami smiled, "No more."

"Oh, and Yami," Yugi said, "We _are_ good together."

"Yeah...we are..."

"I'm sorry for not treating you like I should," Yugi bit his lip, his heart was racing, like it had when Yami had first held him.

Yami squeezed his tight, so grateful to have his angel back. He rocked him back and forth and whispered to him slowly, "You look so...so...beautiful tonight..."

Yugi breathed in shakily, Yami smelt so good, as always, like musk, "Don't ever leave me again."

**A/N:**

**Kaiba: Driven does not on YuGiOh, a bag of peanuts or the way Yami smells.**

**Driven: Woo! Last chap is next!**

**Robina: Then you'll do more of our fic?**

**Driven: Yup. For anyone interested it's called Love's Puppet and it's Yami/Female OC. It is uber. :D**

**Thanks for reading, review please XD**


	35. The Earth is Still

To Touch You

Chapter 35: The Earth is Still

**A/N: **

**Thanks to everyone for so much support, yadda yadda yadaa. I've enjoyed writing this =D  
Sorry for the massive delay, my Microsoft word stopped working, among other little issues. This is gonna be pretty long, I really dragged it out. Also one small part might be a little graphic but hey, that's why you're reading it, except you Robina, you're just here because you're a hobo. Anywayyys without further adooooooo: Here it is, the very last chapter.**

**Robina: I still haven't disclaimed **

**Seto: Yeah and I'm still unbearably sexy**

**Driven: both valid points…**

(Around 9:30am)  
"I can't apologise enough…I feel so terrible for dragging you into this mess…" Yami was sitting next to Yugi on the bed.

"Chill out Yami…it's Christmas tomorrow and yeah…I know we've got a lot of issues but we'll sort it all out."

"Yes…we will…. Yugi you remember the first time we kissed?" Yami asked, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

"How could I forget?"

Yami just hugged Yugi, letting their love fill the silence. Yugi smiled, then frowned a little as he felt Yami melt away from him and gradually turn to nothing. Yugi watched the puzzle do its usual light show and he took the artefact and held it in his arms.

"Yugi! Your friends are here!" Solomon's voice yelled.

Yugi jumped up and ran out to the door. Sure enough, Tristan, Tea and Joey were there.

"Hiya Yugi," Tea smiled and they all came in.

"Hi guys," Yugi waved. The four of them sat on the couch.

"I saw you and Yami at the party," Tea smiled.

"Oh…"Yugi blushed.

"I think it's really cute you two didn't break up," She reassured him.

"Yeah…"Tristan and Joey joked, "So has he done you yet?"

Yugi blushed even brighter, "I don't wanna talk about that…"

"Spoil sport," Tea stuck her tongue out.

"Anyway, we got ya presents," Joey said handing three brightly wrapped packages over to Yugi.

"You can't open them until tomorrow though!" Tristan teased.

"I haven't even set up the tree!" Yugi realised.

"Now he notices," Solomon chuckled from the kitchen.

Yugi rushed to the hall cupboard and pulled out a box which was the home of their Christmas tree when it was not in use. He dragged it to the lounge, "You guys are gonna help me!"

He put the box in the corner of the room and began unpacking bits of the tree. The four slotted them together and began to spread the artificial branches. Yugi sighed, the tree was taller than him, still.

"About time you four did something useful," Solomon joked, putting down a large box of decorations, "Make that five," he added as Crash walked in.

"Hey everyone!" He sat on the floor and began helping with the PVC foliage. Solomon laughed and went outside to get snow off the path.

Tristan and Joey tipped out the decorations and grinned as lengths of tinsel and shiny baubles tumbled out.

"Idiots!" Tea fumed, gathering up the baubles as they tried to escape the room.

"TINSEL GOES ON FIRST!" Tristan cheered, tossing gold tinsel on to the tree.

"That looks terrible," Joey snorted.

"You're face looks terrible!" Tristan countered.

Tea rolled her eyes and hi-fived Yugi, "Worst comeback yet…even on a Tristan standard that's pretty bad."

Yugi giggled, throwing on some red tinsel. Crash finished the last of the branches and took a long piece of silver ribbon and wrapped it around the tree.

"Oh cool! Bells! You guys have the best decorations!" Tea put a string of golden bells through the branches.

"This looks so funny," Yugi smirked, and tied on a blue bauble.

It didn't take long before they had the tree decorated completely, head to toe with spangley décor.

Yugi grinned, "It looks perfect!"

"Perfectly screwed!" Joey hi-fived Tristan.

"At least we did it together," Yugi smiled.

"Now we have to put the star on," Tea noted

"Oh! Can I do it? Please?" Crash asked, reaching into the box and taking the sparkly gold star.

"Go on," Yugi smiled, lifting Crash up to reach.

"There," Crash grinned, putting the star onto the tree.

Yugi put Crash down and the five of them stood back to admire the tree.

It was bright and sparkly, a hilariously gaudy art piece of Christmas cheer.

Yugi took the presents he'd been given and put them underneath, "It's done," he laughed.

"Hey, where is Yami? I wanted to apologise…"Joey mumbled.

"Puzzle," Yugi nodded at his necklace.

"Apologise?" Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"Yami 'n me 'ad a bit of a misunderstandin',"Joey sighed, "Seein's as he's my best friend's boyfriend I hate to be on bad terms with him."

"I'll tell him you said that, thanks Joey," Yugi nodded.

"Yugi could you give me a hand in the shop for a while?" Solomon asked as he walked in.

"That's our cue to exit!" Tristan grinned, and the three of them walked out with a wave.

"Anything to get out of work," Yugi stuck his tongue out.

"Have a good Christmas!" They smiled and left.

XXXXXX

Yugi put the Duelling hand guide on the shelf and climbed down the ladder, glad the shop had no customers, leaving him free to restock the shelves. He thanked goodness he'd already done his Christmas shopping a while ago. He really hoped his grandpa liked his present. Solomon paid Yugi for working, and he'd been saving for a long time until he had enough for the present. A two week cruise on a yacht with access to everything on board. He'd only had enough for one ticket, it'd cost a fair bit.

"Where do these go?" Crash asked holding up a duel kit.

"Against the wall, next to the brochures."

Yugi smiled, proud of Crash, he was a tough kid. Now the thing that Yugi had to sort out was Yami…he didn't want to share his boyfriend with an Egyptian artefact anymore.

He had a foreboding and terrible feeling about the Shadow Realm. He refused to be left behind, if Yami was to fight for freedom. He stuck up a large Duel Monster poster on the wall. He was grateful…grateful he'd gotten so interested in the game. He loved Duel Monsters, it was the only thing he seemed to be good at. 

XXXXXXX

Solomon finished the dishes, "Christmas tomorrow, Yugi."

Yugi nodded, happy, "Yeah, it's gonna be great!"

"It certainly will. Alright, I'm off to bed, see you tomorrow. Night."

"Night," Yugi smiled, then turned to Crash, "It's off to bed with you too."

"Aw! Yugi! No!" Crash yawned, "It's only nine!"

"Nine-thirty," Yugi pointed to the clock.  
Crash sighed and got up and walked to bed, "Night Yugi."

Yugi got up, and sat on the couch, looking out the window, where the white snow was hidden beneath the darkness. He loved Christmas, he just hoped he'd have someone to share it with.

He got up and walked to his room, changed to light blue pyjamas and laid in his bed. He grabbed his deck and began to go through it, studying each card slowly before moving on to the next. He then sorted the cards into piles, before putting them all together and reshuffling them one more time, then put them on his table. Yugi closed his eyes, tired, giving in to sleep.

XXXXXX  
Yugi opened his bright purple eyes, "Christmas."

"CHRISTMAS!" He heard Crash echo down the hall.

Yugi jumped up and ran to the lounge room. Crash was tearing open presents, luckily Solomon had fitted in some last minute shopping.

"Thank you!" He held up a Lego set, according to the instructions, when it was assembled it would form a 1metre high Blue Eyes White Dragon, "Awesome!"

Soon Crash had a pile of toys and clothes and was sitting amongst wrapping papers.

Yugi unwrapped Tristan's gift, a Rubik's cube, which had been all painted black, "Hah…" he grabbed Joey's which turned out to be a playing card, the 7 of hearts, a magnet and some string, "Joey you idiot…" He read the note on it.

You're smart, you figure out a way to make use of it. –Joey.

He smiled then unwrapped the one from Tea. It was a book, 'growing taller in 5 easy steps' "Oh funny," He smirked.

"Into the presents already?" Solomon chuckled.

"Merry Christmas, gramps!" Yugi said, unwrapping a book on Ancient Egypt, bound in leather, courtesy of Solomon, "Woah, thanks!"

He opened the rest, smiling at all the Duel Monsters products that had been ordered in specially before they went to the shelves, a KaibaCorp gift card as well as a few more books, some DVDs and an assortment of clothing, his favourite piece being a dark purple leather jacket. The cuffs and collar were black and a black leather belt was attached around it, and little silvery chains hung from various places.  
"Here Grandpa, I only got you one thing, so I hope it's okay," Yugi handed Solomon the envelope.

Solomon tore it open, revealing a brochure for the tour, some info leaflets anda ticket, "Yugi! A holiday?"

"I'll take care of the store, you deserve it."

"This is fantastic!" Solomon grinned, "Yugi, you're a good boy," He hugged his grandson.

"Glad you like it," Yugi said, relieved.

"Looks like I leave in February, wonderful!" He nodded, reading the brochure.

"Hey how bout we go get some food cooked!: Yugi grinned. He Crash and Solomon spent a few hours cooking, it looked like they'd be having a roast turkey if they ever got it finished. Finally they got everything done, Yugi put the food on the table and they all sat down to eat, it was about one and they were all hungry.

The meal was delicious. Yugi loved Christmas lunch, he wished Yami was with them, but he was grateful to have Crash and his Grandpa to spend it with.

Two o'clock came and went, by three Crash and Yugi were on the floor arm wrestling. The score was Crash: 5. Yugi: 3.

"Yugi Mutou, surely you can do better than that," A certain husky voice quipped from behind him.  
Letting go of Crash's hand, Yugi jumped up, "YAMI!" He flying-crash-tackle-hugged Yami to the floor.

"Merry Christmas, now get the heck off of me,"Yami laughed and they stood up.

"Hey Crash, how 'bout you go play with your new toys in your room?" Yugi hinted.

Crash held back a snigger, "Good idea," he retreated to his room, knowing the older boys wanted to be alone.

Once he was gone Yami took Yugi in his arms, "Sorry I wasn't here…"

Yugi smiled at the feeling of having his Yami close, "It's fine."

Yami thought for a moment then led Yugi to the door, "Let's go see your friends."

"If you say so."

They went to Tristan's first, he opened the door, a grin on his face, "Oh hey Yugi!"

"Merry Christmas!" Yugi grinned, "Thanks for the present too, by the way."

"Glad you liked it. You guys coming in?"

"No we gotta get going," Yugi said as they rushed off.

Joey answered his door in a tuxedo, "Yugi!"

Yugi laughed, "Did you lose another bet?"

"No, Dad just says it's appropriate…did you like the present?"

"It was inspiring."

"Thought it would be," Joey noticed a withdrawn Yami standing behind Yugi, "Hey Yami."

"Yes?" Yami looked up, sounding colder than he meant to.

" Yugi's great…but to me he's just a friend…I'm sorry about the other day."

"Yes, I'm sorry as well," Yami nodded.

"Joey hurry up!" A voice yelled.

"Ah, I gotta go, Merry Christmas guys!"

"Merry Christmas!" They smiled then walked to Tea's.

Tea came out in a pair of pyjamas, "Hey you guys!"

"Merry Christmas Tea," They both said.

"You like the book?"

"I hate you," Yugi grinned,

"The feeling is mutual," Tea stuck out her tongue.

"I'll leave you too it, bye," Yugi waved

"See you!" She waved as the two of them walked home.

Once inside Yami pulled Yugi to the latter's room.

"What are you…ohh…" Yugi's question turned to a gasp as Yami locked their door and kissed his neck, pushing Yugi against a wall.

"Angel…" Yami murmured holding Yugi tightly. Yugi wrapped one of his legs up around Yami's hips as the pharaoh stripped him of his shirt and ran his hand down Yugi's chest. He moved his fingertips across Yugi's skin, over his nipples, down over his stomach and to his abdomen. Yami kissed Yugi softly, he licked Yugi's lips, feeling himself tremble when Yugi's tongue flicked quickly into his mouth. Yami momentarily broke their kiss. He ran a hand down Yugi's spine.

"Atem," Yugi whispered softly as Yami licked down his Hikari's neck, then kissed his collar bone gently. Yugi tensed at the warm feeling of Yami's tongue.

"I'm so happy…" Yami smiled, sucking on the skin of Yugi's neck then kissing him, hungrily.

Yugi snuggled into Yami, overwhelmed with a magical wash of love as the pharaoh quickly pulled him onto the bed and lied by his side. He pulled Yugi on top of him, kissing his lips, "I have been waiting…all day, to get you alone so I could have you to myself…my beautiful Yugi."

"You mustn't be so selfish, Yami," Yugi joked.

"I just can't help it, little Hikari," Yami smiled.

"Ah, I love it when we're together…like this…" Yugi kissed his Yami.

"I do too, Aibou," Yami let Yugi pull his shirt off and throw it to the end of the bed. Yami then exhaled heavily when Yugi kissed his neck, "Oh Yugi, baby."

Yugi rested his full weight against the Pharaoh's body and put his head to Yami's chest. Yami softly stroked his Hikari's back, but was still not content. He shifted them so that Yugi was next to him. He put one hand to Yugi's pants and slipped it in, stroking Yugi's crotch, he reached down further rubbing the tip.

"Yami!" Yugi cried in surprise then groaned, "Gods that feels good."

Yami leaned over and licked and kissed Yugi's mouth frantically as he rubbed his thumb on the head of Yugi's hardening penis, "Urgh…" Yugi bucked his hips a little at the feeling of Yami's hand. Yami kissed Yugi again, then nipped at his neck. After a little while he tightened his grip on Yugi's hard on and started pumping his hand up and down it. He kept kissing him, hard, "…Yugi…"

"Y…Yami…ohh don't stop…" The younger boy moaned as the world around him began to blur a little.

Yami moved aside and pulled Yugi's pants and underwear away, he pulled his hikari into his lap and continued working on the erection with his hand. Yugi arched his back a little, "Atem…Atem you're…amazing…ohh."

The pharaoh lifted on of Yugi's arms over his back and leaned around under it, kissing Yugi's chest. Yugi gasped and leaned back as Yami kissed his nipple slowly, "Mmm…Yami…" Yugi shivered at the feeling. Yami moved his hand faster and Yugi bit back a scream, "…I'm gonna…"

In a split second Yami moved his position.

"Huh?" Yugi groaned as Yami removed his hand, then he gasped as he felt himself be taken, once again in Yami's wet warm mouth. Yami closed his eyes at the taste he loved so much, the taste of his light. Yugi moaned loudly, biting his lip as Yugi sucked him, hard. His voice dropped to a whisper as his heartbeat quickened, "Yami…I'm going to cum…ohh Yami!" He cried out as he squirted into Yami's mouth. Yami swallowed savouring the taste of it. He took Yugi out of his mouth then pulled him into his arms, both of them breathing heavily. Yugi just gazed at Yami, his head was still spinning. He pulled himself up and put his pants on, before giving in and laying back down next to Yami again. Yugi nestled into his boyfriend, "Yami…you're always doing stuff like that for me."

Yami nodded, stroking Yugi's neck, "Yeah…it makes me happy to know I can please you…too see the way you smile and that sexy way your eyes fog up when you're just about to cum…" Yami kissed his forehead.

"Do you ever think that…we shouldn't…that we're too young? That I'm too young?"

Yami sighed, "I can see why you'd say that…but think of it this way, we're guys we can't get pregnant if we have sex…"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah but you don't think I'm too young for blow jobs and all that?"

Yami hugged Yugi tight, "I love you…so much…when I'm giving you a blow job…or anything like that, it's not because of lust, it's love…saying we're too young for what we do is like saying we're too young to be in love."

Yugi smiled, "I love you too," He kissed Yami and rested in his arms for a few moments. The two of them put their shirts back on.

All of a sudden Yugi was cheerful again, "Let's go outside!"

"Huh?"

"C'mon!" Yugi pulled them out of the room, "Crash let's go!" Yugi pulled Yami past Crash's new room. Crash stuck his head out the door and followed them outside into the snow.

"What were you guys doing in Yugi's room?" Crash asked, not having heard the moans at all.

"Playing duel monsters," Yugi answered quickly.

Crash was none the wiser, "Who won?" he asked, tossing up a handful of snow and letting it fall back down over his head.

"Me," Yami smirked, pegging a snow ball at Crash.

"Gang up on Yami!" Yugi cried throwing snow in Yami's face. Crash laughed and threw a snowball at Yami, hitting his ribs.

"Little rat!" The pharaoh ran after Crash.

"You should have coats on!" Solomon yelled, to deaf ears. The man took a seat on the porch and smiled. His young, Yugi loved Atem, it was easy to tell, but what made him so much happier was that Atem loved him back. Chris's life was also looking up…he'd heard the boy crying the night before, but in time he would heal. Solomon sipped his coffee and leaned back on the deck chair, he knew Yugi would refuse to let things go. He wanted to free Atem from the Shadow Realm, of course. Solomon sighed, he worried, but knew Atem would protect Yugi.

Yami was covered in snow, he laughed trying to dust down his pants.

"Charge!" Crash tackled him to the ground with a thud.

"I hate you…" Yami mumbled as Yugi dropped an armful of snow on his back,

Crash giggled and Yami got up. Crash started making a snow-angela dn Yugi and Yami went to sit down. They sat on the porch swing next to Solomon's deck chair.

"Merry Christmas Solomon," Yami nodded.

"You as well, Yami."

"I wanted to thank you again. Also I want to be absolutely certain you don't mind Yugi going with me to the shadow realm."

Solomon smiled, "Yugi loves you…and I respect your and his decisions, I've told you that. I do not want Yugi hurt, but I know you'll keep him safe. Whatever you two decide, within reason, is fine," The old man said,

"Grandpa, thanks for everything, I'm glad I've got you," Yugi smiled.

Solomon nodded, "I'm very proud of you, Yugi."

Yugi kept smiling, his family may have been strange but he wouldn't have t any other way, "Egg nog time!" Yugi dashed inside, and and returned with a carton of eggnog, some nutmeg and four glasses, "Crash come here!" He called Crash to the porch for a drink.

"Egg nog?" Yugi asked sceptically, then took a sip, "Wow, that's good."

"Eggnog!" Crash grinned as he was handed a glass of it and took a sip, "Yum…"

The phone rang. Yugi walked in to answer it, after a moment he handed it took Crash, "It's your mum."

"Mummy?" Crash said softly into the phone, he was nervous, "Yeah…yeah…I'm fine…oh okay, I love you too." He gave the phone back to Yugi who put it inside.

"You alright?" Yami asked.

"Yeah…I'm happy here."

"Time?" Yugi asked, sitting down.

"Five," Solomon said.

"Duel time!" Yugi and Crash hi-fived each other rushing inside. 

Yami got up, "C'mon Solomon, I'll give you a duel."

Solomon got up and followed the others inside. Yugi and Crash gathered up what cards they had an divided them between the four people.

"Here," Yugi said, "Me and Crash versus Yami and Solomon."

"Bring it on, Yugi," Yami smirked, taking the cards.

The life points started at 4000 per team. Within ten minutes the score was Yugi and Crash: 2800, Yami and Solomon: 3600.

After five more minutes Yami and Solomon where laughing their heads off at the look on Yugi's face, "I lost…." Yugi muttered,

"Yeah, you really stink at this," Crash joked.

"Shut it! I'm on your team!"

"Play again?" Solomon teased.

"No way," Yugi and Crash said in unison.

The rest of the night was spent sitting around laughing, one of the high points being when they decided to smother Yugi in wrapping paper.

It was ten when Solomon decided to go to bed, followed a few minutes by a yawning Crash.

This left the Yami and his Hikari.

"Your grandpa sure knows how to duel," Yami joked.

"He taught me," Yugi nodded.

"I'm glad I got to spend Christmas with you, Angel," Yami smiled.

"Yeah. Me too," Yugi said. The two of them walked to their room, changed to pyjamas and sat up in Yugi's bed.

"I have something for you…" Yugi smiled, pulling out a tiny crystal Sphinx ornament, which shined in a glowing yellow.

"Yugi it's great, thank you," Yami smiled watching the moonlight hit the surface of the shiny gift, "I got you something too, just a minute," Yami got up and delved through one of his jackets, before lying down again, "Close your eyes."

Yugi did so. "Open," Yami kissed him. Yugi looked at the golden shining armband now on his wrist, "Yami…wow…" He read the cursive engraving, "Atem and Yugi for eternity…" He was speechless, hejust smiled.

"It was going to say 'forever' but I decided that wasn't long enough," Yami smiled.

"I love it, thankyou Yami."

"My sweet Yugi, you're so wonderful," He gently kissed Yugi's jaw.

"Pharaoh...you're my whole world…" Yugi said softly.

"Yugi, I was wondering," Yami began nervously, "I know it's sudden but…would you consider moving out so we could live together in our own place?"

"Really?" Yugi's heart was racing.

"As long as you had permission. I thought we could live together…y'know, just us two."

Yugi kissed Yami's lips, they tasted good, warm and tangy, he looked up, "I'd love too."

Yami pulled him close against him, gazing at Yugi's violet eyes, "It won't be simple, but we will fix everything…I know we will, so you and I can finally live simultaneously."

Yugi nodded, "I love you Atem."

The pharaoh kissed him, "I love you too, Yugi. I'd say I love you more than life but…you are my life, my angelic light."

Yugi smiled, "Atem…my darkness."

**A/N: There ya go! The last chap –cries- again sorry for dragging it out, but I was at my grandma's bored as shizz when I did it.  
**

**Robina: 14 pages…you sure can drag stuff out.**

**Driven: Yes, it's a gift. **

**Kaiba: urgh.**

**Driven: Okay, go on Robina.**

**Robina: Drivenbyrevenge does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Kaiba: That's my line!

**Thanks to everyone for all your support, putting up with my typos and mistakes and everything else. You guys kick serious ass, you're the reason I write and I really appreciate you all. So it seems my first Shonen-Ai was a success, now onto the sequel! Thanks again for reading and as always please review ^.^**

**This is driven, signing off.**


End file.
